The Beginning of a New Life
by Mrs.Michaela Cullen
Summary: Bella has woken up and her life has changed... she meets someone in the forest while hunting alone and they come close but she has a secret... can Bella destroy the secret or will she die trying? Read and find out- my first story so all critisism is welcome. Enjoy! Set in BD. No Volturi fight. I DON'T KNOW WHERE I'M GOING WITH THIS STORY. Warning: The first chapter or 2 are like BD
1. Waking up

**Hey guys! this is my first story and I really hope you like it! the first few chapters mayb a bit rusty but the writing will get better as will the story I promise! I don't know where I'm going with this story but I'll put in some suspense... just for you guys ;) ;) I don't care about reviews but they would be appreciated... I'll update every chance I get so all I can say is read and ENJOY!**

Chapter 1. Waking up

Bella's P.O.V.

(2 minutes old)

I was just lying there with a fiery pain that was dying down. It began leaving my arms and was gone thirty seconds later, then came my legs. Wow I can't believe this is finally ending I thought, just waiting for my upper torso and head to stop hurting. Three minutes later after the three days of the fiery pain, it stopped. I'm so relieved that it's over and that I won't have to go through that much pain ever again. The first thing I hear is two heartbeats, one of them as fast as a humming bird's wings. Confusion clouds my thoughts, who is that? Why does his/her heartbeat sound like a humming bird? I momentarily forgot the questions when I heard talking coming from the doorway. "Carlisle, when will she wake up? It's been three whole days, I'm dying over here without her," a familiar smooth, velvety voice asked sounding a little panicked "Edward, she will wake up today, just calm down and sit down beside her... her heart stopped only two and a half minutes ago." At that moment I felt something warm touch my hand. My eyes shot open so fast I should've gotten a little light-headed, but instinct must have kicked because I was in a crouch on the opposite side if the room against the wall. That's when I saw everyone, Edward, Carlisle, Alice, and Jasper (who was in a defensive crouch in front of Alice). "Bella, honey it's okay. No one is going to hurt you, just relax," Edward was almost whispering, while very slowly approaching me 'like I am going to hurt you of all people' I thought. I was just so confused and scared.

I straightened up a bit but Jasper was still in a full crouch while Alice was pouting, attempting to get around him without success. Just then, I notice Edward beside me, holding his arms out for me. I jumped into them, holding him so tight, never wanting to let him go. At that moment, I hear laughter coming from the door. Everyone except for Rosalie was here laughing, though Edward wasn't laughing. I felt someone trying to pull me away, so I held tighter, "Please Bella, let go. You're stronger than me now and you're crushing me." Everyone peeled into another round of laughter at that moment, and Edward turned to glared at them. I pulled away and I probably would have blushed if I could of. "Sor-" was all I could say as I noticed that my voice had changed as well. It now sounded like soft wind chimes. I can't believe how beautiful my voice sounds. In order to hear it again, I continued apologizing. "Sorry Edward forgot," I smiled at him and before I could ask about those heartbeats I suddenly remembered, he was kissing me. Not like soft and held back like when I was a human, but with passion and force. I kiss him back, I so full of love that I couldn't hold back. I jumped up onto him and wrapped my legs around his waist. Just as it was heating up, we heard someone clear their throat. I quickly pull back and jump away, then turn to find Emmet only 5 feet away from me. I can't help but look back at Edward, who is glaring at Emmet for breaking up our little make out session. Edward turns his head towards me and pouts. I poke my tongue out at him, but he only pouts more and crosses his arms over his chest. I turned back to Emmet, opened my arms, and just as I expect, I'm being brought into one of Emmet's big bear hugs. I hug him back harder and laugh when we pull away. Emmet ruffles my hair and says hello, goodbye, not to get too involved with Edward at the moment and to save it for later. So we did.


	2. Let's hunt!

**The main P.O.V. is going to be Bella's so there aren't going to b many other peoples P.O.V. but I hope you like it anyway! Read and ENJOY!**

Chapter 2. Let's hunt!

Edward's P.O.V.

Emmett just left us alone to allow us some time together so I spent it kissing Bella on the neck and cheek bones and not to mention the lips occasionally. She just sat there receiving my love that I haven't been able to give to her the last 3 days. Uh that's too long without her! When I finally stopped she pouted so I did the same she did to me earlier, I poked my tongue out at her. She pouted more so I kissed the pout away. When I pulled away she smiled her smile that would make me faint every time, if I could faint that is. "Hey babe how do you feel?" I asked knowing that she would be thirsty now that she is a new born. "My throat feels like it's on fire, why?" I smiled, "Looks like its time to take you out Bells." "Okay … um Edward what is the humming bird noise?" Bella asked. "First, we are going to fix that throat of yours then you can find out who that is." I told her. "Fine but I really want to know so lets get me fixed now, please." She pouted with her puppy eyes. "Sure I don't see why not. Oh and you may want to look at yourself in a mirror, it looks like Alice has gotten to you already." I smirked and chuckled at her reaction when she looked into the mirror.

Although, Alice got to her she didn't look too bad in her ankle length, baby blue, curve-complimenting dress with matching stilettos. But Alice really should've gotten Bella dressed into something a little more suitable for hunting. "You look beautiful by the way but let's get you into something more suitable for fixing your throat." I said with a chuckle. She glared at me then smiled, just then Alice stormed in glaring at me. 'SHE IS STAYING IN WHAT SHE IS IN, THANK YOU VERY MUCH EDWARD' she yelled at me in her mind and I chuckled. "Looks like your staying in that while we fix our throat, so we might as well leave now Bells." I said with slight amusement as I'm sure it'll be funny watching Bella run in a dress and shoe like those. "Sure, lets go. I really need you to fix me up." Bella said to me seductively and winked and I moaned. Alice got the picture that we wanted to be alone so she gave me one last glare before backing away. Bella and I kissed passionately for about 10 minutes before deciding to go. When were leaving I decided that she should try going through the window and have a go at that. I jumped out first so she could see how to do it. She jumped out second landing on the balls of her feet. When she was down she started to go but broke a heel on her show (most likely did that deliberately.) She took both of her shoes off with a smile and threw them up to Alice who just happened to be at the window that we just came out of.

Then we started running towards the 50 feet wide river, when we reached the river I jumped first again to show her how to go. When I landed I noticed that she hadn't jumped yet so I ran back to the river bank and, as I expected, she was on the side that the house was. I decided to help by building up some confidence. "Baby, you can do it. Just take a run up and jump. … Its as easy as hearing." I explained. "Okay, I'll try. Give me a minute please, Edward." She whispered. "Sure, take as long as you want Sweetie. I'll be here and I can jump back over again is you want or need me to." She started to walk back, then stopped and reached down around the area of her knees. In less than 2 seconds she grabbed and ripped the dress. I smirked at Alice and then realized that what Bella did was just turning me on. She continued to take steps back then she started running. When her feet touched the bank, she jumped and went soaring in the air. When she landed about 50 meters into the forest I was momentarily stunned by the shock. Then bolted after her only to find she was fine, well she found me. Bella jumped out of a tree and landed on my back and we started laughing. When she was about to hop off of my back, I held her butt and swung her around so she was on the front of me and started kissing her neck then to her cheek and working my way to her lips. When our lips touched we couldn't get off each other, my hands went searching her body. And then it hit me, although we have eternity with each other we had to hunt so I pulled away. "Bells, honey as much as I would LOVE to continue, we have to fix your throat." I said softly. "What are you talking about, its gone now so just kiss me." She replied innocently. "Bella I know that it hasn't gone yet. If only that when we kiss it would get quenched but it doesn't so before I can't control myself any longer lets go." I answered back. "Then don't control yourself and just come at me with your lips." Bella said again, tempting me. "No Bells, I can't. We need to hunt then we can spend hours even days doing this. Seeing as we don't sleep but we will deficiently continue once you've hunted. And met that person or vampire with the humming bird heartbeat. Is that ok, Sweetie?" I responded hopefully. "Well when you put it that way, I guess we should go." Bella said then slid off my body.

We began to run through the forest at nothing less than vampire speed. As we held hands I stared intently thinking about what the rest of our lives sexual, family and social would turn out like. I love my Bella more than anything that this world … wait scratch that, that this universe has that will come close to the love I have for Bella. Then we came to the 'hot spot' as we like to call it, as it has the best animals for all of us to catch and drain. At that note, I think its time to teach my love how to hunt. Otherwise we'd have to catch her food for her. I chuckled at that thought. "What are you chuckling at Edward?" Asked Bella. "Oh just a thought I just had …" I answered simply. "About what?" She asked. "Oh just that if you couldn't hunt, then we would have to catch your food for you." I finally answered honestly. "Hey! … I'm not that hopeless." She said then swatted my arm, I chuckled again. "So how about we start on some elk." I asked. "Really, elk?" Bella asked. "Yeah, well we should start on something mildly satisfying and easy to catch." I explained. "Fine, then lets go before they get away please." she said pointing to a small pack of elk. "Yes just don't let anything distract you, that includes me." I said with a smirk then she stuck her tongue out at me. I pretended to be shocked and so she giggled, (her giggles dazzled me to no end.) We stopped laughing to notice that the elk started to stand up and walk away. We took on instinct and cornered the elk. I let Bella go first so she could get a feel for hunting and when they were all drained I asked if her throat was fixed. "No, that barely satisfied me." She responded. "Okay, then lets move on to … whatever we can catch." I said thinking about the possibilities. "Sounds good to me" Bella said happily. We ran deeper into the forest before we caught a sent. … A human sent. Bella went down into her hunting crouch ready to attack. I went to reach out and touch her; to tell her to remember what we hunt, what we eat but by the time I started to reach my hand out … she took off after the human's trail so I followed. She must have heard me chase after her, cause she then turned around in a defensive crouch as if to say, 'back off this is my kill.' When she realized that it was just me she snapped out of it and started crying. I went over to her to comfort her, to tell her its okay and that I'm proud of her. To tell her that I will always be on her side whichever side she chooses but she got up and ran in the opposite way of the humans trail, At first, I was confused then it hit me, I needed to follow her. I needed to tell her its okay, comfort her and then it was nothing to worry about but I couldn't see her. She just disappeared, her scent ended just in front of me but no Bella? I started to worry although, on one hand there's no need. She's a new born vampire she can take better care of herself than I can. … God I miss her being a human already. On the other hand, she's my wife, the mother of our child and she's my life. "Bella! Bells! Honey, where are you?" I said starting to panic and if I were human, I would be hyperventilating and bad.

"I'm up here, just give me 5 minutes before you get angry at me." Bella answered from above me. "Sweetie, what makes you think for a second, that I would be angry or upset at you?" I asked confused. "Well because of the look you gave me when you turned around the bend, I thought …" Bella started, I quickly interrupted her. "Bella I love you. I was just really surprised that you stopped. A new born usually won't stop for anyone or anything when their hunting." She jumped down at that instant. "So you're not mad at me?" She asked. "No, I could never in all of eternity be mad or upset at you Bells. I am actually proud of you if anything. Well, … proud and a bit shocked but I still love you with all my heart." I said while pulling her towards me so that our bodies were touching. "Really, you're proud of me?" She asked happily. "Yes but how did you manage to run away and not go back and attack them? That is what I am shocked at." I asked. "I just held my breath, blocked my nose and ran although there is one thing I am absolutely most definitely sure about. And that is that I am in love with you and nothing can ever change that." She said while climbing up me so that her legs wrapped around my waist. I automatically knew that she wanted this as much as I did so I leaned into the kiss with full power. No hesitation, no need for control and most definitely NO need to hold back.

When we pulled away from each other it was nearly sun down, "Lets get back they're probably going to start to worry where we are and plus we still need to introduce you to someone, … remember?" I reminded her. "Oh, yeah, woops must have slipped my mind, sorry." Bella said sheepishly. "Its okay, it happens sometimes." I said then leaned down and gave her a kiss, when I pulled away she had a smirk on her face. Then I realized at that moment what she was smirking at, cause it was as if at that moment I read her mind. We both crouched beside each other, facing the way we came. With one last look at each other we were off racing through the woods at full vampire speeds. One thing that rocks about this race is that we both know that the finish line was to jump over the river then wait for the other person. I was first to the river but then as I was about to jump, I got pushed into the river. "Whoa! What the … Who? … Bella!" I whined as I picked myself up from the river. She had already jumped over the river and was rolling on the ground laughing. Once I was up she hasn't noticed that I jumped over the river and was by her side. But by the time she has realized that she wasn't on the ground, it was too late because she found herself in the river this time. Now I was the one laughing, though I wasn't rolling on the ground. Instead, I was holding my torso so it wouldn't bust open. "Why did you do that Edward?" She asked a little annoyed. "Do what?" I asked innocently. "Oh, you know what you did now why did you throw me into the river?" She asked trying to hold in the little bit of amusement but it was mostly shock that was painted on all over her wonderful features. "Oh, just pay back." I explained simply. "Pay back for what? What did I do?" She asked all too innocently while fluttering her eyelids. "Just pushing me in the river, and I thought that you might look even sexier wet, rather than dry … boy was I wrong." I said playfully. "Hey!" She said as she swatted at my arm playfully. "I'm just kidding, you look sexy either way; wet or dry." I told her honestly. "That's better." She said as she jumped up on me and wrapped her arms around my neck while I held her thighs. She crashed her lips against mine. When I put her down she pouted and so I gave her a couple more little kissed on her luscious lips. Then we started walking towards the house, hand-in-hand.


	3. The Telling

Chapter 3. The Telling

Bella's P.O.V.

(a couple of hours old)

When we reached the house I looked at Edward and smiled. He looked down at me and squeezed my hand reassuringly then we walked through the sliding glass doors. The first thing I heard was the humming bird and when I looked at Edward he said "I don't care what she does to you Jacob but you are going to tell her, not me." Then my expression turned from happy to confused. 'What is Edward talking about with Jacob?' When I looked over to Jacob, he seemed really nervous. "Yes that's her Renesmée, that's your mother." Rosalie said and that's when I saw her. I saw my baby girl. I dropped Edward's hand and started to walk over to Renesmée. Suddenly Jasper jumped in front of me defensively as if I was going to hurt my baby girl. "Jasper, she won't hurt her. When we were hunting she caught the scent of some hikers…" Edward was interrupted by gasps from everyone in the room but Renesmée, Edward and myself. Edward rolled his eyes then continued. "She went to chase them down then stopped and ran in the opposite direction." Shock and surprise crossed over everyone's faces and if I was still human, I would've blushed but I turned my head instead.

Jasper just looked confused and so he straightened and I continued to walk over to my baby girl. As soon as I walked past Jasper he stayed close to me, for what I guessed to be, just in case I did go to attack Renesmée. I understood that and was okay with it when I was only a couple of steps away from Renesmée. I couldn't help but want to hold her and I sped up a bit so that I could hold her sooner. In that very moment that I sped up I was tackled to the ground. "Hey! Get off of me!" I yelled while trying to get out of the grip that someone had me in, which I guess was a bad move as the grip only got tighter. "Get off me!" I tried again but still the grip was not loosened. "I just want to hold my baby girl!" I said and I would have been crying if I could but I couldn't, I could still make my voice sound like I was crying. "Get off of her Jasper, its ok. She won't hurt her." Edward said then I was pulled up off the floor and then when I went to tell Jasper that I was okay, he was gone. "Where's Jasper? Where'd he go?" I asked Edward. "He's just confused so he has gone out for a couple of minutes. He doesn't understand what is going on because not one new born has ever acted like this especially while he has been a vampire." Edward explained to me and in that moment, I turned around and took the last few steps towards Renesmée. She was holding her arms out to me and I noticed with every step I took closer to Renesmée, Jacob also took a step closer to Renesmée. That confused me a bit but I ignored it and picked up my baby girl.

"Hello Swee…" Just as I was about to tell her hello, to hug her close and before everything else that I haven't had the chance to say to her yet, she touched my neck. Images from when she first came out of me to when she saw Edward and I kiss by the river about 10 minutes ago all the way to now, all went through my mind at that point. My grip started to loosen on her but when I felt her start to slip I tightened my grip again. When the images stopped Renesmée smirked and I just stood there stunned, while Edward chuckled. I turned and glared at him and he stopped then I turned back around. "…Tie, do I get a hug?" I finished my sentence and was being hugged the tightest I had ever been hugged in my life. I chuckled and kissed my Renesmée on the forehead and at that moment Edward was over hugging both of us. Our little family, wow that's going to need time to get used to but I don't care, they are both mine and no one else's. "Edward can you please come here." Carlisle called from his office. "I'll be right back, Love." "Hurry up." I replied. "Oh, I will" With one short kiss and a wink, he was gone. I walked over to the couch and went to sit down to play with my Renesmée. When I saw Jacob (who still looked nervous as hell) had followed us over to the couch. I opened my mouth to ask him a question when Renesmée started crying. I looked at her and went to pull her into a hug to calm her down when Jacob went to grab her from me. I growled at him and then with that he took her off of me. "HOW DARE HE TAKE MY BABY AWAY FROM ME!" I growled again and reached my arms out for her and then I saw how he was looking at my baby. He looked at her like a blind man seeing the dun for the very first time. And I realized that my hands were fisted by my sides. I was angry, very angry.

"How dare YOU!" I yelled at him. He looked shocked and hurt but I didn't care "Rosalie." I looked at Rosalie and she took Renesmée from Jacob, who clearly didn't want to let her go "How dare you! I've been with her for less than half an hour and you have already taken her away from me!" I said as I walked towards him and he backed away, which just happened that he was backing towards the door. "You know I can't control it. I wouldn't have chosen to imprint on her if it was my choice" Jacob tried to explain. "What, so now she isn't good enough for you?" By this point we were on the porch and he had started to back down the stairs. "No that isn't what I meant..." He said simply. "Then what did you mean? Did you mean that you would rather have some bimbo to imprint on instead?" I demanded. "No, well yes but, I just don't know?" Jacob stammered. "Well you should, you're the one who IMPRINTED ON MY BABY GIRL. So you had better tread carefully from now on because right now, I am about to rip your head off and I don't care if we're best friends or not!" I threatened sharply. "I like Nessie but she is half vampire, you know vampires being my enemies" Jacob tried explaining again. "Well if we are your enemies then maybe you should leave and NEVER come back for any reason! And what did you just call her? Her name is Renesmée, not Nessie!" I was losing my temper. "I wish I could but you are my friend, I think and my imprint lives here so I can't for the life of me stay away." and by this time we were just a meter from the steps. Everyone was watching us from up at the door, clearly not wanting to get in my way which was good. "Well, I am now putting Renesmée under a permanent grounding and she is grounded from EVER seeing you in private or even at school or at the shops. She is to never see you ever again" I ordered harshly. "I'm sorry Bella but I don't know if I can do that." Jacob replied, sounding sincere. "Well you're just going to have to, unless you want to die!" I growled at him. "Well Bella not even you or your threats can keep me away from my imprint." Jacob finished with confidence. "Oh really now. I'm pretty sure I can keep you away from my daughter. And I'm not the only one who can keep you away from my child, for instance I'm sure Edward would be ecstatic to help me keep you away from my family and my daughter. Oh and so will Rosalie, Emmet, Alice and I'm pretty sure Jasper would respect my wishes for you to stay FAR away!" I told him. "Well I am truly sorry Bells but Renesmée is my imprint and nothing and no one can keep us apart." When he said this I was so angry at him that I lunged at Jacob. When I tackled him, I crushed his right arm followed by crushing his femur, patella, tibia and fibula on his left leg then when I went to go crush a couple of ribs, he cried out in pain. I was ripped off of him by lots of hard hands and then Seth and Leah picked up Jacob. "Bring Jacob inside so I can treat him..." Carlisle said. "Nooooo Jacob is not going inside and he is definitely not going within 100km of Renesmée and that's final!" I demeaned. "Bella, Bella listen to me." Edward said as a pair of hands came off me (clearly Edwards) and Edward walked in front of me and placed his hands on my face "Bella, Jacob needs to come in so Carlisle can make sure that he is fine and his bones won't get fixed in the wrong way" Edward explained calmly. "I honestly don't care whether or not his bones get healed in their correct position. I think I want him dead" I snapped angrily. "Bella, we both know it would kill you if he died" Edward answered.

"I don't want him anywhere near our daughter and that's that." I said stubbornly. "Bella come with me" and with that all of the arms were dropped and Edward's hands went from my face to my hands. "I just don't want him near our little family that has only just begun and its already getting taken away from me." I explained. "Bella no one is getting taken away from you, not me and especially not Renesmée. If that's even vaguely possible it will definitely not be Jacob who will do so." Edward told me. "But he has imprinted which means he'll get her in the end and then he'll probably make her loose contact with us or just take her away from us and we'll never be able to see her ever again." I was panicking now. "Bella calm down, now you're just over reacting. Jacob will never take our baby away from us and if he even thinks about it for just a second, he'll be screwed. He won't get far enough to take her away. Even if that means breaking the treaty then so be it but he will never, and I mean never, get far enough to take her away from us." Edward said pulling me into a hug "And this is another wonderful reason as to why I love you, you always know how to make me feel better. Thank you" I told him as I relaxed. "No need to thank me, I'm just saying the truth." Edward replied. "I still love you" I answered. "I love you to Bells" I wrapped my arms around his waist and started swaying ever so slightly then he bent down and gave me one of his breath-taking kisses. As I kissed back I noticed all of our emotions all put into one lovely kiss. I could feel his anger, sadness, envy, pain, amusement, lust, passion and love and boy was it strong. It's like we don't need to tell each other our emotions because we showed them in this kiss.

When I was fully calmed down (mainly because of the many kisses we just shared) I slowly approached Jacob. "I'm so sorry Jacob, I understand what you were meaning but I just don't want this to happen. I didn't want her taken away from me just because of an imprint." At that moment I could feel the anger start to rise again, then Edward wrapped his arms around my waist and kissed my neck; it all just went away. "I'm sorry too Bella, I just didn't want for you to act like this and I would never take Renesmée away from you." Jacob told me. "Yes I know you won't because if you do you'll have some pretty bad consequences," I said with a playful chuckle. "Um ... I'm just going to go check on Renesmée." I turned around in Edwards' arms to give him a peck on the cheek and skipped off to where my baby girl was. "Hello baby." I said happily. "Momma?" She asked. "Yes, momma" I said as I picked up Renesmée. "Do I get a kiss from my baby girl?" I asked her. "Only if I get one back" She answered. "That's fine with me baby" I said with a smile. I leant down and gave her a peck on the lips then cheek, followed by her forehead while she giggled. I put her on her back lifted up her shirt and started giving her little raspberry's on her chubby tummy and she started laughing and pleading me to stop while trying to pull her shirt back over her tummy. I heard Edward chuckle at us from the door way so I hopped up and was at Edwards side at vampire speed, wrapping my arms around his neck. "Your turn." I said simply. "Oh... I like the sound of that" Edward teased slightly. "So do I." I lifted my head up and gave him a short passionate kiss and as we leant in towards each other for another kiss we were interrupted by Emmet coughing. "What did I say earlier to you to?" Emmet said with slight amusement and I rolled my eyes and kissed Edward again. I then grabbed his hand and dragged him over to Renesmée and we both started playing together like the small family that we were. I took a step back, leaned against the doorframe and watched Edward play with our baby girl and I couldn't help sigh happily with a big smile on my face.


	4. Dead Birthday

**Just a warning this chapter has groin hitting, Emmett rolling on the ground... and payback... I hope you like it! Read and ENJOY!**

Chapter 4. Dead Birthday

Bella's P.O.V.

(3 weeks old)

Today would be my birthday if I was still a human but this is one of the many benefits of being a vampire – you don't celebrate your birthday (which means No presents) once we put Renesmée to bed Edward and I went out into the lounge room to cuddle and kiss a bit when we were bombarded by the family "What's going on here?" I asked feeling I already knew the answer "Your birthday is what's going on" Alice said in a factual tone "But I'm not 19 I'm 18 and I'll be 18 for the rest of my life" I said desperately "Its September 13, your birthday, and your birthday is something to celebrate" Edward said trying to be romantic "Besides your only physically 18… but other than that your 19 from today onwards… until your next birthday that is" Alice cut in "Fine but this is my last birthday and the presents had better all be free" I sighed knowing I wouldn't win "Oh don't worry about that" Edward replied with a wink I sighed walking over to the love seat and sat down and Edward sat beside me.

"Okay lets' get this over with" I said with a sigh "First is your Cullen crest" Esme and Carlisle gave me a velvet covered box "NO WAY!" I squealed as I opened it to reveal a headband with the crest on the left side and a Ribbon Chocker with the crest at the front (very similar to Alice's chocker but longer) "Oh. My. GOD!" I whispered wide-eyed "Thank-you so much" I said and gave both Carlisle and Esme a hug "No thanks necessary because it has been rightfully yours ever since we first met you and you became a part of this family" Carlisle said smiling and I smiled in return "My turn!" Alice said jumping up and down then handed me the present before she started jumping again and to my surprise it was contacts and… a key? "What are these for?" I asked inspecting the key "Well the contacts are for you to use in case you want to go out in public or visit Charlie..." Alice trailed off "And the key" I asked twirling the key with my fingers "Well that's to go with other present from everyone except Edward and myself" Alice replied cheerfully "So what is this other present of mine?" I asked with slight caution "It's a surprise... Edward will cover your eyes when we get across the river" Alice said bouncing on Jaspers lap 'I wonder how that is comfortable for him' I wondered "Across the river? What are you talking about?" I asked immediately cautious after she said surprise… god I hate surprises "You'll see when we jump over the river... or well you won't see for a bit... well not until we get to the destination" Alice said confusing herself "Let's just go before we accidentally spill the beans" Esme said in her motherly voice and with that we were off and jumping over the river "Cover her eyes Edward NOW!" Alice says impatiently "Ok _little_ miss bossy-boots" Edward said giving me a quick kiss then covered my eyes and then we were off with a "humph" from Alice.

2 minutes later we stopped "Now Edward we are nearly here so make sure to tighten your grip so she can't see the tiniest bit" Alice commanded "Yeah, yeah Alice... if you want to make sure you can do the finger test" Edward said **(Where one person asks the one with the blind fold or blurred vision how many fingers you are holding up)**

"Fine then I will... Bella how many fingers am I holding up" Alice asked "Umm... 3" I answered in a bored tone "See I told you that she can see..." Alice said exasperated "Alice," I whined "You are predictable that is how I know that you put up three fingers... I have done this with you before and you do 3 all the time" I whined "Fine then... Emmett..." Alice said getting irritated "I have done it with him too and he always does 5" I said Alice growled and I guess as instinct I growled back "Ok then who don't you know what number they will do?" Alice asked annoyed "Well... I don't know Edward," I started but was cut off "NO! Not Edward because he is the one who is covering and will be covering your eyes" Alice snapped "As I was saying Alice... I don't know Edwards nor do I know Esme" I said staring intently at the lines in Edward's hands "Esme can you please do the test for Bella" Alice asked sweetly "Sure I can darling but you really have to stop getting so angry" Esme said in her motherly tone "Fine" Alice sighed and I heard her step out of the way "Now darling how many fingers am I holding up?" Esme asked calmly "Hmm..." I said in deep thought "Is it 2?" I asked sounding confused "No... Try again" Esme said "Umm... 8?" I guessed "Nope 1 more try okay" Esme encouraged "Okay... is it... 5?" I guessed one last time "Sorry no its not... so Alice can we continue I can't wait anymore I really want to see their faces" Esme whined 'WOW Esme whined... and to Alice!' I thought "Sure mother" Alice said

And then we were running for about 30 seconds when we finally got to a stop "Okay now just a second" I heard Alice jumping up and down in excitement and squealing so I went to cover up my ears for the duration of her squeals when only one of Edward's hands were covering my eyes and the other pushed my hands back down to my sides "Hey I'm just trying to block my ears" I whispered "If we have to endure it then so do you and anyway you are just going to have to get used to it so might as well start getting used to it now" I heard Edward whisper into my ear the I heard Emmett chuckle "Hey Edward, kiss..." I turned around and faced Edward while trying to ask him to kiss me so that Emmett would stop chuckling when I was cut off by his lips crushing against mine; I let out a groan when we were interrupted by Alice clearing her throat "Come on lets the last present which is from _everyone_ except for Edward" Alice said emphasising the word everyone "So Edward would please turn Bella around so that she can see her present" she said getting a bit impatient then Edward let dropped his hands to his sides and I reached back and grabbed one of his hands in mine after I turned around and openly stared at a little cottage in awe "This... you shouldn't... is this...mine?" I stuttered

"Yes we should have and we did and this is your cottage well yours, Renesmée and Edwards' cottage... come on take a look inside and _this _is what the key is for" Alice said excited "WOW! I still can't believe that this is ours" I said facing Edward and stared deeply into his eyes "C'mon lets go check it out" Edward said staring deeply into my eyes; his stare so deep I could feel my insides turn to mush "Su...sure" I stuttered "Oh, Bella" Emmett boomed "Looks like Eddie here still has an effect on you" He laughed and in less than a second he was on the ground holding his groin rocking slightly while everyone was one the ground pissing themselves laughing "Hmm... I always thought vampires had balls of steel looks like I was proved wrong; Thanks Emmett I _now_ know that vampires _don't_ have balls of steel but instead they have balls of rubber but that would also explain why I keep bouncing off them" I said in a matter of fact tone while everyone stopped laughing and just looked shocked while Edward went so white that he was whiter than paper and he was just as stunned if not more than everyone else but the only one moving or talking was Emmett "I still have balls of steel just FUCK Bella you know how to kick bitch" I just shrugged.

"Hey aren't we going to go in or just watch Emmett who just lost his title of Balls 'O' Steel?" I asked slightly amused "Yeah sure I almost completely forgot" said Alice shaking her head as if behind us we were met with one of the most beautiful things I have ever seen; on the left was a gorgeous lounge room with a black and white patched shaggy rug with a love seat on one end of the rug and an entertainment unit with a 65' inch plasma TV and on the shelves and cabinets was every movie ever made and I am not kidding they all ranged from black and white movies to the newest movie made on the top of the entertainment unit on either side of the TV was the best designed and smelling candles I have ever come across, while on the right was the most home felt dining room and kitchen; the dining room had a simple 6 seater oak table – the legs of the table were a wooden rose on top of another wooden rose with so much detail and the top of the table had a simple wooden maple rose vine as the edges and glass in the middle that had soft pattern on it with matching chairs to the table while the kitchen was a modern American styled kitchen with not much to say about but one word 'perfect' as we walked down the hallway witch funnily enough already had pictures of Edward and myself and the family halfway down the hall I quickly spun around to see Emmet laying on the floor wishing that the pain of his not so steel balls would stop so I whipped out my camera phone and took _a lot_ of pictures then moved onto my digital camera and took a hell of a lot of photos on that then laughed evilly to myself at which I quickly put the camera away because Emmet looked up at me then realised what I had done and tried to get up.

"Wanna another round Emmet" I said evilly "If it is to get back those photos then sure" He said cocky "Don't be so cocky Emmet or you might not end out with a cock by the end of the day... oh and that's fine with me but just wait until we have finished the tour of my new cottage then we can take it outside... that should give you some more time to recover" I snickered and turned around and started walking towards the next door dragging Edward along behind me. Once we made our way to the next door I reached out to turn the handle when Alice jumped in front of me "No, we are your tour guides so we will open up _all_ of the doors in here until the end which is when you tell us a score..." "A score for the whole place or a score for every room individually as 1 score?" I asked "Every room individually and the whole place as 1 score" she said in a 'duh' tone "Well in which case c'mon let's get on with this tour baby I can't to see the rest of this place so far it's..." I was interrupted by Alice's squeal then say "Don't spoil what you think of this place just yet I just want to see your reactions to the next room; although... it is more for Edward than anything so enjoy" she squeaked out enjoy which sort of gave away what was in the next rooms; the door flung open and walked inside and in the middle of the room was a midnight blue grand piano with two single couches facing the grand piano (and in the same direction as the door) while on the wall behind the grand piano was full of books and CD's all listed in the date it was made and alphabetically too; while the grand piano faced the sliding glass doors which led into the back yard and in the two corners of the room on the side of the main entry way where two semi-acoustic guitars **(sorry I just have 1 semi-acoustic so I thought that they should to :P)** with beauty written over them.

"Oh my..." was all I could say this room was just as perfect as the others "Alice you shouldn't have I'm fine using the piano and guitars at Esme and Carlisles' place" Edward said "I don't care Edward we thought that you might actually like it" Alice said really cheery "Yeah honey maybe later you can play for me" I said with a wink "I know what the next room is without needing hints so lets' just get it over and done with" I said and started walking out the room and down the hall when I quickly spun around on my heel and jumped up onto Edward and smiled evilly at him then crushed my lips against his soft luscious lips when I jumped down and spun back around smiling to myself as we walked towards where everyone else was waiting by the next door I sighed "Go on Alice I'm as ready as I'll ever be" I sighed again before the door slowly started to open and when the door was fully open I was dragged inside by Alice which made me drag Edward along with me and what I saw in front of me was so confusing; I saw... a bed "What the hell is that for?" I asked pointing to the bed "Well I didn't think that you would want us to have sex on the floor now" Edward whispered so only I could hear, making me tomato red if I were human "Well a couch would have been sufficient" I whispered back which he chuckled at and I swatted his arm "Ouch" Edward said rubbing his arm;

There was a little bedside table with a reading lamp on the wall facing the bed is one of the biggest and most beautiful bookcase I have ever seen. The bookcase was an antique maple bookcase with doves in-graved on the sides and a logo 'Your imagination is what will set you free' the bookcase was already filled (no surprise there) with books from the very first book ever made to the most recent book (90% of the books were original and the last 10% were copies); on the far wall were double doors 'Hmm... I wonder what's behind them' I thought. Alice must have seen me look at the doors curiously because she grabbed my wrists and dragged me over to them and threw the open "Oh no..." I moaned "Alice no!" I whined but she clearly didn't listen because she dragged me into a walk-in-wardrobe that's bigger than the size of my old bedroom at Charlies' "This is all of Edwards' clothes and the rest are yours" Alice said pointing to ¼ of the wardrobe triumphantly "NO" I whined again then I heard Emmett blow up in laughter I glared at him and growled so he just looked up at me and pocked his tongue at me so I walked over to him "Do you _want_ another dose of what you got outside" I warned and he gulped instinctively rubbing his balls I smiled and walked back over to Alice "See I know how to control them" I smirked at Alice and she growled just then Edward walked up behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist and bent his head down so he could whisper into my ear "Honey, you're not going to win so just give in now while you still have a chance and if it will help you can throw some of the stuff out later once they have all left" he kissed my cheek and straightened up and when he went to unwrap his arms from my waist I stopped him by putting my hands over his so he knew that I still wanted his arms wrapped around me.

"Okay now that we have seen this room can we continue on with the tour of my new cottage" I said happily, happy with the house and my new family. We walked across the hall when we came to a similar door to Edwards' and mine bedroom. When the door opened I felt my jaw drop and my mouth open up in awe "This must be Renesmée's room" I said in awe; the walls were painted a baby pink with little unicorns and fairies on the skirting board; in one corner there was a cot with flowers on it with a matching pillow and a full length mirror beside the door and another walk-in-wardrobe entrance near the cot; I walked over to the doors and flew them open "Alice" I whined "She's only a couple of days old and you have her a wardrobe the size of my old bedroom and its _already_ full of clothes for her" I moaned "Yeah, so she needs clothes too" Alice said innocently "She does but not this many and not so slutty she's only 6 days old for crying out loud!" I cried out "Hey they are not slutty they are the latest in fashion" she argued "Oh really they're not slutty... then look at this I wouldn't let Renesmée wear something like this... well not until she is a teenager and gets one that would actually fit her like knee and below" I was starting to get annoyed as I pulled out a bright red dress that comes up at the front so it rests on your upper thigh and down to your knees at the back and was strapless with inserted breast enlargers "She doesn't even need breast enlargers! She's only a couple of days old! She won't ever need breast enlargers!" I said getting angry "I agree with Bella on this one Alice, but I also think that maybe we should do the clothes shopping for Renesmée" Edward said giving me a reassuring side-hug.

"Now I only think that there is only 2 or 3 places left to show" Esme said in her motherly tone to avoid more of a fight breaking out and continue the tour "Sure let's go" I said turning in Edwards arms, I reached up and kissed him and grabbed his hands and followed Esme out of Renesmée's room and back down the hall towards the lounge room when I noticed that there was a 5 meter long hallway with only one door at the very end. Esme walked up to it and opened it up and we were greeted by one of the loveliest bathroom I have ever been in to. There was a shower with a spiral tile pattern and a white spa/bath with jets and a bubble bath dispenser and hanging of the ceiling was a heater/fan/light bathroom light which now that I think of it there is a beautiful glass chandelier in every room. "I can't complete my thoughts on it until I have seen the last place that comes with this place which I think is the back yard... right?" I said distractedly "Right c'mon lets' see the back yard _I_ think that you would _love_ it" Alice squealed;

Alice grabbed my wrist and we ran into the back yard I stopped and Alice dropped my wrist and spun around in circles while I just stared in awe, there was a flower bed on either side of the back door which was an oak door with a... cat flap or a dog flap? Or well we could have a pet like a cat that we could pet but _not_ eat (anyway it wouldn't be worth draining because it would have much to drain) the cottage has the biggest back yard I have ever seen or been in although it can be as big as I want but for now I am going to claim up to the tree line as our back yard but it is still so beautiful. "Okay now that I have seen the entire cottage or should I say my home; I'll tell you what I think of the whole thing so I would have to say..." I paused for a minute just for suspense and to watch Alice get annoyed "It's… PERFECT!" I screeched "It's just like a dream home but not mine but from now on it is!" I screeched again and ran over to Alice and started jumping up and down with her "Thank-you, thank-you, thank-you, thank-you, thank-you!" I said and gave everyone a hug and a kiss on the cheek but left Edward till last, with a smirk and jumped onto him and coiled my legs around his waist and with one last smirk I gave him a long and passionate kiss and it would have gone longer if Emmett hadn't unexpectedly ripped me off Edward "Now it is time for payback" Emmett smirked evilly to himself "I think you just did" I pouted and he laughed then pulled me into a bear hug which now doesn't bother me because it doesn't knock the breath out of me anymore

"Okay Emmett please let me go I want to get Renesmée and put her into her new bed then spend some alone time with _my_ husband" I complained "Not before I get my payback" Emmett smirked "If it is what I think it is than get stuffed Emmett" I said with an accusing look "I don't think so Bells… you'll get what's coming to you" Emmett boomed so I turned around in his arms like a baby and reached out to Edward (yes like a baby) "Edward… honey help me please" I said reaching even further out to him which just made him laugh while shaking his head so I crossed my arms across my chest and pouted "Edward" I whined "Help your poor little wife out here" I pouted "You insulted me too honey so if anything I'll help out Emmett in this one" Edward said with amusement controlling his eyes and evil covering everything else I just looked shocked when I turned back to glare at Emmett.

"Emmett," I said as sweetly as I could "would you please put me down or else it will hurt more than before _and_ you won't have any balls afterwards" I warned pointing my finger at him but he just smirked "I don't think that you'll be able to get them in time" He smiled then was running full ball through the rain forest while carrying me like a baby with my arms crossed over my chest and a even bigger pout on my face than before. Soon we were at the river when I got what he was doing I started screaming "EMMET! EMMET YOU PUT ME DOWN THIS INSTANT AND _NOT_ INTO THE RIVER! ON THE GROUND NOW!" I screamed again and started squirming when someone grabbed my feet and I stared into the face of my husband and Emmett grabbed my arms and started swinging me "GIRLS HELP ME! PLEASE!" I screeched then I saw Renesmée rubbing her eyes as she came out of the house and saw me being swung by the boys and came running over "Can I have a go daddy? I'll test it out for mommy" she said tugging at the bottom of Edwards pants "Yeah baby you can have a go before me I was going to be very unhappy if you didn't go before me" I said trying to slide out of the boys grip "Nah ah ah not so fast Bella you are going to get your payback whether I throw you in there myself" Emmett snapped tightening his grip "Alice can you please cover up Renesmée's eyes for a moment I don't want her to see what I am about to do to Emmett here"

I said turning to Emmett as I had gotten my feet out of Edwards grip "Okay" Alice said sounding a bit scared "Now Emmett you have two choices: 1. You let me go unharmed and you won't be harmed any more than you already have been today; or option 2. You don't let go and you get your balls ripped off; aka. easy way or the hard way?" I asked by this time Esme was covering Renesmée's ears while Alice covered her eyes "Hmm that's a hard one I think I am going with option 3…" Emmett said "Oh really now… I'm pretty sure I only gave you 2 options Emmett… so please tell me what option 3 is because I'm all ears" I interrupted "Well option 3 is I give you payback and you don't rip my balls off but instead we do an arm wrestle" Emmett said like it was the simplest concept to grasp "Hmm… that sounds good all but the payback part" I commented "Well either way you are going to get payback" Emmett said with a shrug "Oh is it that so?" I questioned "Yes that is so" Emmett said "Well give Renesmée what she wants then I will clean her up and put her into her new bed at the cottage then you can you can give me my payback… that should give you time to come up with a good payback" I said "Fine" he huffed than let me go "Thank-you girls" I thanked Alice and Esme then walked over to Renesmée and picked her up and gave her a quick cuddle "Uncle Emmett and daddy are going to do what they were going to me" "YAY!" she squealed.

After she swam to the river bank after being thrown into it by Edward and Emmett, I had run inside and gotten a towel to dry here off; I wrapped her up into the towel so she looked like she was in a cocoon and picked her up "C'mon sweetie lets' get you dried up and ready for bed… again" I sighed and she giggled then I took off into the forest "Where we going?" Renesmée asked confused "We are going home" I answered liking the sound of that "But home that way" she said pointing the way that we had just come "No, not anymore" I said in a motherly tone that said 'it is a surprise' and one that she was going to love I just knew it. 2 and a half minutes later we arrived at our little cottage and Renesmée was almost asleep "Renesmée, darling we are here I said walking through the front door "WOW" she said in awe "Yeah that's what I said… now lets' get you cleaned up and ready for bed" I smiled down at her and walked into the bathroom and undressed and put her underneath the water and I washed her while she played and we shared a couple of laughs; After her shower I wrapped her up in a towel cocoon again and carried her to her room and sat her down onto the floor while I went to her wardrobe and got out the least revealing pajamas I could find and dried her up and got her dressed into her pajamas and put her into her crib and sang her lullabies till she fell asleep and when I realized that she was out to it I bent down and kissed her forehead and turned out the lights on my way out "Good night baby girl… sweet dreams" I said as I closed the door when I turned around I was met by a pair of lips that I have claimed once before as they were crushed against mine and I let out a moan and smiled a bit "I… love… you" I said in between kisses "I know you do sis" Emmett boomed and my eyes flung open "EMMETT!" I screeched then slapped my hand over my mouth than peeked into Renesmée's room to see if I had woke her up 'Thank God' I sighed when she hadn't woken up, turned back around and grabbed Emmett by the wrist and dragged him down the hall and outside "WHAT THE FUCK EMMETT" I shouted at him "Well I just gave you payback sis," he said in his cockiest tone "and you're a really good kisser to Bells" he said patting my head while I growled at him "YOU ASSWIPE" I growled and then I heard a familiar chuckle and whipped my head around and glared daggers at none other than Edward.

"How could you Edward" I said starting to get upset "Well it was amusing you'd have to admit it Bells and just standing there watching you was even funnier… I am actually surprised that I didn't fall down laughing" he chuckled "Yes and I know something that is also funny. Do you want to know what it is?" I asked with an evil smirk "What?" Edward asked cautiously "You begging for the sex you're not gonna get for weeks" I said mockingly and as soon as the words left my mouth Emmet was rolling on the floor booming with laughter so I silently and carefully walked up to him and crushed my foot against his balls for the second time today "What…was… that… for?" he whimpered "You'll wake the baby" I shrugged it off and walked back inside the cottage with Edward hot on my tail asking if he could get any other punishment but I stuck with the same answer no matter how much he pleaded and no matter how tempted I was to give in but I just kept saying no.


	5. Apologies

**Sorry for the late update but I was up north in Tully visiting family for 9 days and they didn't have any internet connection so I just borrowed their computer and typed up some chapters so... I felt deprived in the fact that I couldn't read other peoples fanfictions! anyway...**

**Warning... more groin hitting... not much but it's still there... so... Read and ENJOY!**

Chapter 5. Apologies

Bella's P.O.V.

(3 weeks old)

Yesterday was my birthday and it was the best birthday I have ever had... well except for the whole Emmett thing... I swear he could've come up with a better payback because that was just festy *s_hudder_* so now because Edward helped him in a way he doesn't get any sex for just over a week... while Emmett has to live with a pain in his balls for as long as I feel like it – that I'll make sure of. Sometimes Rose helps with Emmett's punishment she's finding it _way_ too amusing; every time the pain starts to go away I hit them again then Rose is on the floor as well but she's not in pain... nope she's rolling on the floor laughing "Shut... up... bitch" Emmett said in a pained voice "Fine then if I'm such a bitch then you get the same treatment that Edward is getting" Rose smirked "Nooooo!... I don't deserve the same punishment as Edward" he said as if he had recovered so I did a ninja kick to his jewels "Again... seriously?" He whimpered.

I shrugged and walked over to Renesmée (who just loved watching me kick Emmett) and picked her up and started tickling her when she reached up to my head I put my shield around her so Edward couldn't see; when she touched my neck I saw a picture of me kicking Emmett's balls only 2 minutes ago and then Edward as then she asked if I could kick Edward in the balls then we were back to reality and Renesmée was smirking and I shook my head laughing 'You take too much enjoyment out of this' I thought leaning down to whisper in her ear "I can't but you can it'll be fun then once you have done that run as fast as you can back to me and we'll give Uncle Emmett one last kick then run to the cottage and play hide and go seek and daddy will be it he'll have to find us" I said excited and put Renesmée down and she was doing some sort of ninja preparation thing that made her look like she was dancing and Edward held out his arms as she headed over to him while everyone else was in awe – all but me of course – when she reached Edward she pulled her hand back and did a ninja punch (because she was too short to kick them without falling over) then ran straight over to me laughing and Edward collapsed to the floor holding his groin;

I picked up Renesmée and just Emmett started getting up from the floor he was back on to it (I had held Renesmée out and she kicked his balls so hard) I swear I heard them crack and then we were off and just as Edward got up off the floor we had just jumped over the river and he had spotted us and started running after us. When we reached the cottage I put Renesmée in the linen closet and she didn't make a sound, probably because she loves hide and go seek, and I ran and hid under our bed and tucked myself into a ball, so it would be less likely to see me, a moment later I heard the front door open and close "C'mon girls I know that you are in here" Edward said picking up the I note that I had quickly written and put onto the kitchen bench it read:

_Hey honey,_

_Sorry about Renesmée she wanted me to kick yours because she loves watching me do it to Emmett,_

_Now if you want us you'll have to find us... and don't cheat – by following our scents because if you try you won't know which is which or by listening to heartbeats. _

_xoxo,_

_Bella Cullen_

_P.S. WOW... I still need to get used to that even writing it seems... different, love you_

_Have fun finding us... NO cheating._

I heard him chuckle when he put the note back down "Okay then, love I'll find you" he said "Hmm, I wonder where you are... RENESMEE!" he yelled as he flung open the linen cupboard "AHHHHHHH!" Renesmée squealed "You've been a very naughty girl Renesmée" Edward said sternly and Renesmée started to cry as she was put into her bedroom 'Oh no she's getting punished because I encouraged her' I gasped in shock.

Then I saw Renesmée come into our room and crawl underneath the bed with silent tears flowing down her cheeks as she snuggled into me "There, there baby he won't hurt you and if he did he is going to get hurt" I whispered into her ear then brushed her hair out of her face and wiped away some of her tears and kissed her forehead then both of her cheeks. Once she had stopped crying and started to fall asleep I crawled out from underneath the bed with Renesmée in my arms and stood up and with my free hand brushed myself off and tiptoed into her room and put her to bed, kissed her cheek, tucked her in then silently closed the door and went into the back yard and lied down on the hammock that we were given last night by Carlisle and closed my eyes just listening to nature when my lips were crushed by someone else's, my eyes flung open only to see Edward kissing me;

I sighed gave him a tiny kiss in return then hopped up off of the hammock and started to make my way inside when he grabbed my wrist and spun me around "What's wrong love?" he asked with concern in all of his features "Nothing, why?" I decided to play dumb "Well because you seem a bit upset" Edward said concerned "Well yes, I am upset with someone" I said remembering how Renesmée came into me crying "Who? Who has you upset?" Edward as if he was wanted to protect me from them "Well... you" I said "What?" he asked dumbfounded "YOU! What did you do to our baby girl?" I would have been crying angry tears if I could but instead I just looked away and when he didn't answer I asked again this time a bit more pissed off "What. Did. You. Do. To. _MY_. Baby. Girl?" I asked trying to stay calm "I didn't do anything..." Edward said "When you took her into her room... what did you do to her?" I asked with an angry sigh "I just told her not hit people" he said as if it was nothing and I glared daggers at him "Okay then... why did she come into me crying?" I challenged him because that just didn't make any sense "Because I said that she was grounded from seeing anyone that's not family" he shrugged and I swatted his chest "Ow... what was that for?" He said rubbing his chest "Because I love you but I just wish you would take a joke and not be such a baby about it... Renesmée's a baby and she shouldn't get grounded at such a young age just wait for about 2 more years before you start grounding her" I said and turned around and walked inside and made a banana split with extra cream and a cherry on top for Renesmée when she wakes up.

"There" I said when it was done and put it into the freezer so that it wouldn't melt. Once in the freezer I walked into the lounge room and put in one of my favourite movies 'Snow White and the Huntsman' when it had just started Edward sat beside me "I'm so sorry love, I didn't mean to upset you" Edward apologized "It's okay, it wasn't your fault" I said cuddling up to his chest. As soon as the credits started, Renesmée woke up "WOW what perfect timing" I laughed and Edward chuckled and as I got up to go get Renesmée I was pulled back down onto the couch "Hey" I said as I flew back down onto the couch and I turned to face him when his lips were crushed against mine "I'll go, I have got to apologize" Edward sighed "I have something for her anyway so... lets both go" I smiled at him and pulled him up with me and we walked down to her room and I dropped Edwards hand and opened the door and we crept into her room and she stood up and reached out towards me and I lifted her out and gave her to Edward and she pouted and then touched the back of my hand and she showed me what happened before she came into me and that she was going to give Edward the silent treatment.

"Baby, just listen to what daddy has to say okay" I said when the images stopped and we were brought back into reality and she just huffed and folded her arms over chest and glared at Edward. Edward sighed then began "Renesmée... I am so sorry… you are not grounded and you can see Jacob again" he apologized then mumbled under his breath "much to my disgust" so Renesmée wouldn't hear but I did and I hit him for the added on comment "YAY! thank-you daddy!"Renesmée squealed and hugged Edward "Come here baby I have something for you" I said reaching out my arms to take her and she jumped into them and I walked into the dining room and put her in her high chair "Now sweetie I made this while you were asleep and I want you to close your eyes" as soon as I said close she slammed her eyes shut and I shook my head as I walked over to the freezer "No peeking now" I called back to her "Wouldn't dream it" she called back and I opened up the freezer and got out the banana split and in vampire speed ran over to her with the banana split and when I put it down onto the high chair in front of Renesmée and quickly put my hand over eyes when she went to open them then I put a teaspoon into her hand and slowly removed my hand and her eyelids fluttered open then her mouth opened up in awe and I just smiled at her and led her hand that clasped the teaspoon to the banana split and scooped up some ice-cream and cream and plopped it into her mouth and she ate it slowly then swallowed then looked at me as if asking for permission "It's all yours baby girl" I said and kissed her cheek when she offered some to me "No thanks I have had some before anyway it's yours and no-one else's" I smiled then next thing I know it was gone.

"Where did that go?" I asked surprised "In here" Renesmée said pointing to her tummy "That the best thing I ever eaten. Can I have often?" she asked hopeful "I don't know you could get sick if you eat it too often... maybe I can make it for you 3 times a week... deal?" I asked offering my hand for her to shake to seal the deal and she took it eagerly "Now let's go back and see Uncle Emmett and if he is walking we get him on the floor again" I said mischievously "Sound like plan" she giggled.

As soon as I put the dish from the banana split into the sink I got Renesmée dressed into an aqua tee and skinny jeans with matching sandals then gave her a piggy-back ride to the mansion and we managed to sneak in and I noticed that Emmett was watching TV with his legs spread so I put Renesmée down and put my finger over my lips to tell her to be quiet; then I turned around and snuck up behind the couch with Emmett still clueless I crouched behind the couch and slowly rose up and folded my arms on the back of the couch right behind Emmett's big head and he was still clueless "What you watching?" I asked casually "FUCK!" Emmett jumped and Renesmée just stared shocked at Emmett and I hit him in the back of the head "Watch your language Renesmée is right there" I scolded pointing to where Renesmée sat on the floor "Sorry" Emmett apologized to Renesmée. Renesmée hopped up and ran over to where Edward was just walking through the sliding glass door and when he picked her up "Potty mouth" she squeaked then touched his cheek and I knew what she was telling him because what he did next sure as hell wasn't expected "EMMETT!" He yelled shaking the whole house;

He put Renesmée down and ran over to Emmett and ripped him off the couch and shoved him into the wall "How dare you swear in front of my baby" Edward yelled "Hey I didn't even know that they were even here" Emmett defended himself "Hey Edward, I sort of brought it on myself," I said patting Edwards shoulder and whispered to him to go sit on the couch "but there is one thing that I do need to do" I smirked and got Renesmée and ran back over to Emmett and smiled then whispered in Renesmée's ear "The plan" and she just nodded then she kicked him in the mouth and when he turned his head back around I ninja kicked his balls sending him to the ground yet again I high-fived Renesmée and smiled "We brought down the beast" Renesmée cheered and I laughed in agreement. 2 hours later of hitting Emmett in the balls I was getting bored, because Edward is still living out his punishment which we had talked about now ends in 4 days time instead of 10 days... yeah I'm a sucker so what I really want him and I love him, so I let Rose and Alice play Bella Barbie with Renesmée and I until I had to go give her a bath and put her to bed then once I did that they continued Bella Barbie with me.


	6. Finding out

**I really hate doing this but I want some reviews! I want to know what my readers think! So far I have none but if you actually read this chapter then I want to thank you all for reading... lots of people are reading chapter 1 and 2 but after that not many people read so I just want to thank everyone who is still reading my story...**

**It's my first story, not my last so... read and ENJOY! Oh and would love it if I got some reviews I won't be pushy or anything but if I could get at least 5 reviews then I'll be really happy and I'll know that some people actually like this story **

**Enjoy! Your truly,  
Mrs. Michaela Cullen**

Chapter 6. Finding out

Bella's P.O.V.

(1 ½ months old)

After going hunting with Seth and the rest of the family we had arrived home and shortly after returning someone knocked at the door "Come in" Carlisle called from his study and Jacob burst through the door and a smile swept over his face but it didn't reach his eyes because they were filled with worry "What did you do this time?" I asked like he does something worrisome everyday "Umm... well" he started saying nervously and rubbing the back of his neck "Well spit it out already" I said getting impatient "It's Charlie... he knows about us" Jacob said sheepishly "Who does he know about Jacob" I said trying to cover my worry, panic and anger with scepticalism 'What is going to do if he finds out that I married a vampire? Then got changed into one!' 'How are we going to explain about Renesmée' I thought as I stood up and started pacing with all of these thoughts flying around my head. I was on my 2nd pace when Edward grabbed my wrist and spun me around and into his chest to give me a hug.

"It's okay Charlie doesn't know about vampires he just knows about Jacob and the other wolves" Edward reassured me and I sat back down onto the couch and listened to what Jacob had to say "Well he needed to find out and he would have sooner or later but I had asked all of the elders and they said that he should know as well; so I took him into the forest and started to pull down my pants when he tried to stop me and I told him that he needed to see this and that you already know and that he really needed to know but that he couldn't tell anyone and he let me continue I moved a safe distance away from him but so that he could still see me and I... I phased" Jacob said expecting me to lash out at him but all I could do was nod "So... what did he do or say?" I asked staring Jacob in the eyes "Well when I phased he kept saying to himself 'that if you knew and dealt with it so well he can also deal with it' then when I phased back he said that he wanted to be placed at a need to know basis only" I sighed in relief "Oh... and Bells he will be here in a minute to talk to you" he said nervously 'and so he should be nervous' I thought then I heard the cruiser turn down our driveway "HOLY CRAP!" I started panicking when Alice grabbed my wrist and in vampire speed we were in the upstairs bathroom.

"Bella calm down... this is what all of those contacts are for," she said rubbing her hands up and down my arms calming me down "But what if I attack him" I mumbled more to myself than Alice "You won't and if that goes to happen that is what Jasper, Emmet and Edward will help with... now there is one thing about these..." Alice paused pointing the contacts at me and I nodded and she continued "the venom in your eyes will disintegrate them in an hour or 2 so you'll have to walk up to the bathroom and change them every hour and a half... and they may feel uncomfortable at first but you'll get use to them and you _have_ to remember to blink every 3 seconds okay" Alice said but all I could do was nod and sit down so that Alice could put in the contacts and while she was doing this she explained that these where the closest brown she could get to my human eye colour and to say that after my 'illness' my eyes went a little lighter and to not worry because I'm perfectly healthy and the eye thing was just a side effect.

When the contacts were in I ran downstairs and into the living room swooped Renesmée into my arms and sat down beside Edward who put his arm around us and kissed my temple and whispered into my ear "It'll be okay love he can't hurt you and you won't hurt him we all know it and if you think that you might attack we'll take you outside to get some air and distance" he assured me and tightened his grip and brought us into a family hug then kissed my forehead "The only thing that I am worried about is Renesmée... I mean what are we going to say to Charlie? We can't say that she's mine even though she is but we can't say that because it hasn't been 9 months since I last saw Charlie and we can't tell him about the vampire world" I said starting to panic because I heard the cruiser pull up and Charlie hop out "We'll say that she is my long lost sister and that we have adopted her and so you _are_ her mother as such" he said in vampire speed.

"I'll answer the door… please just stay here while I answer the door" I pleaded "Sure love" he replied taking Renesmée from me and putting her onto his lap. Just as Carlisle and Esme entered the room Charlie rang the doorbell and I inhaled an deep unnecessary breath and hopped up off of the love seat and walked over to the door and began my 'breathing' so it would seem that I am still human and everyone else started 'breathing' as-well I smiled and opened up the door "Hi dad" I said as happily as I could then it hit me his scent was mouth-watering I let him in and gave him a quick hug then backed away towards Edward and sat down and took Renesmée back "Hello Bella, it's good to see you" Charlie said "Likewise..." I paused and blinked "Dad?" I asked hesitantly "Yes..." He answered a bit worried "There's someone I would like you to meet" I said wondering what his reaction would be to Renesmée and I rubbed little circles on the back of her hands with my thumbs.

Charlie looked down at Renesmée before he started walking towards Renesmée and I with a wary look on his face "Don't use your gift with Grandpa Charlie" I whispered to Renesmée so that only she could hear and she nodded in understanding. When Charlie reached us he looked down at Renesmée then up at me "May I?" Charlie asked pointing to Renesmée and I nodded before and handed Renesmée to Charlie "What's her name?" Charlie asked "Renesmée Carlie Cullen" I answered with a smile which at first he smiled but then he looked confused then angry "Where did Renesmée come from?" Charlie asked turning to face me I just wanted to blurt out so badly 'Me... she came from me dad! I had her just over a week ago she is mine and Edwards' but I refrained from doing so when Edward squeezed my hand reassuringly "Well... she's Edwards long lost sister and Edward and I have adopted her so she is your granddaughter dad as I am her mother" I said squeezing Edwards hand and he squeezed my hand in return. 2 hours later of talking to Charlie and him saying that he only wants to be left at a need to know basis and that I should've told him that I was back in town I felt that I was about to lose control "Dad it's late I think I am going to go put Renesmée to bed but I'll be right back" I said reaching out for Renesmée who jumped into my arms "Can Jake come too" Renesmée asked me sleepily "If he wants to then I don't see why not" I replied looking at Jacob for an answer but I already knew the answer "Umm... only if I'm not intruding" he answered knowing how we feel about him and him imprinting on our _only_ daughter "Yes! Yes! You no intruding Jakey" Renesmée squealed bouncing up and down in my arms "Okay then lets' go before you get too tired and any more hyper" I said tightening my grip on Renesmée so that she wouldn't fall out of my arms with all of her bouncing.

I walked out with Jacob following hot on our tail when we jumped over the river and while I ran at vampire speed Jacob had phased and was keeping a safe distance until we got to the cottage where he phased back and came in and walked straight into Renesmée's room "WOW... what a beautiful room for such a beautiful girl" Jacob cooed to Renesmée and she just giggled 'to sleazy for Jacob's usual' I thought while rolling my eyes "C'mon we need to get you to bed missy" I said poking Renesmée's tummy. I put Renesmée into her bed and as soon as her head hit the pillow she was asleep "You should go to bed to" I said turning to smirk at Jacob "I don't age and I don't need sleep... I am just happy to watch Nessie sleep" he said turning to face Renesmée "It's **Renesmée**," I corrected "and we should get back to the house or Charlie might start wondering where we are" I said wanting to get back to Edward _ASAP_.

We ran all the way to the river when I saw Charlie waiting outside looking towards us "Jacob you need to swim across the river with me on your back," Jacob just looked at me like I was a mad person with two heads "He thinks that I am still human and if he sees me jump over the river he will start asking questions... so suck it up you can use the river to wash away my sent... and I will enjoy it just as much as you because it's not like you smell like roses" I said holding my nose "Yeah and your scent isn't a walk in the park either" he said fanning his nose with a disgusted look and I swatted his arm "You ready?" I asked putting my hands on his shoulders "As I'll ever be" he replied then stepped into the water. When we reached the other side I quickly jumped off Jacobs back and ran at a human speed over to Edward and jumped into his embrace as I pulled away I gave him a kiss on the cheek then walked over to Charlie with Edward hand in hand "Hey, dad is something wrong?" I asked concerned "Oh, nothing Bells... it's just I don't understand why I wasn't told sooner about Jacob, Sam and who else?" he asked facing me "Umm..." I looked like I was in deep thought when really I could just blurt them all out at once "Seth, Leah, Paul, Quil, Embry, Jared, Brady, Collin and I think that's it" I listed the names while counting with my fingers to make sure that I had counted right then nodded to myself.

"I wish they told you sooner but it was extremely complicated back then but now that you know it should be less complicated" I said hopefully "It's getting really late I think that I should make my way home... and on the way home I'll think about all of what's happened I guess I just need some time to myself to work all of this out" Charlie said heading towards the front door "Then I guess I'll talk to you later then and don't be a stranger only with one exception please call first because you know how I hate surprises and I think Renesmée inherited that from me because she doesn't like them one bit..." I lied in order to make it more convincing "you understand don't you?" I asked a little shy "Yeah, no I'll always call first and I don't think I'll want to be a stranger" He chuckled while eying Edward. I gave Charlie one last hug before he left in his cruiser and once he was out of sight I sighed in relief "I don't like surprises" I huffed while leaning against the door and everyone spilled into laughter and I giggled along too.


	7. Wedding Gifts

**Heyy! I'm back and this time I really want some reviews! I don't want to be mean or selfish or anything like that by saying I won't continue unless I get more reviews but honestly I don't think anyone is really interested in my story so I just want 3-5 reviews just so I know people ****want**** to continue reading or if I should just stop my story here... I have so much to do with this story and I just want to know that people ****are**** in fact interested in my story... so just let me know what you think of it and I'll be SO grateful!**

**I want to thank EvilIAm for reviewing chapter 5 but since you are the only one that has reviewed I just want to know what the rest of you guys think about my story**

**Read, review and most importantly ENJOY!  
Mrs. Michaela Cullen**

Chapter 7. Wedding gifts

Bella's P.O.V.

(2 ½ months old)

It was only 11:04am and if I would have still been a human than I would have passed out from exhaustion two times over; this morning I had run around after Renesmée because _someone_ –not mentioning any names... JACOB- gave Renesmée a skittle and then an M&M followed by then at the same time then left both packets opened beside her so she ate them by the hand full while she watched Power Puff Girls on Nickelodeon at 7:45 this morning so now she was having a massive sugar rush. I flopped down onto the couch and sighed defeated 'Just wait for it to wear off then get Edward to give you a massage... yeah that sounds great... a massage' I smiled at my own thought "What are you smiling about?" Edward asked pulling me into his lap "Oh... nothing" I replied slyly "Oh really then what was with the evil grin on your face and the slyness in your tone?" he asked "Really I didn't notice that I was grinning or talking slyly" I said innocently then he opened his mouth to speak again when Renesmée jumped onto us and planted a big wet sloppy kiss right on Edwards lips and I took the chance to run across the room when I was there I took a picture of during the big sloppy kiss and then crumpled to the floor with laughter the when Renesmée pulled away and skipped off into the backyard probably to climb another tree and act like some sort animal, I took another picture of Edward who just sat there with spit all over his mouth and a priceless expression of shock plastered onto his face I was on the floor again laughing –which seemed to snap Edward out of the trance that he was in- He jumped up and I stumbled on my way to the front door than gained my balance as Edward stalked up behind me and then got ready to pounce on me and when he was in mid air I bolted out the door and through the forest until I came across the mansion I looked behind me and Edward was about 10 meters behind me so I jumped across the river "EMMET! ALICE! JASPER! COME QUICK!" I yelled when I got into the house with the pictures of what happened 3 minutes ago in my hand.

1 minute later Emmet, Alice, Jasper warily came out of the kitchen and I rolled my eyes but shortly after everyone else was in the living room without Edward because I sort off locked him out of the house "Okay... I... have... to... show" I tried to say in my fit of laughter so I gave up on trying to talk and just handed Emmet the 2 pictures and he shortly joined me in the laughing spill over followed by Alice, Jasper, Esme, Carlisle then Rosalie. During all of this I let Edward back in and we were all holding our sides rolling on the floor while Edward just glared at me "Oh... come on... Eddie-boy... you have to admit it... it was and still is hilarious" I said calming down for a moment before cracking up again "Eddy-boy... really?" Emmet sighed and I just shrugged and then we all burst out laughing at Edwards' new nick-name.

We would have gone longer but someone knocked on our door and I answered it while everyone tried to calm down "Hello" I said and then the sent hit me 'God he smells worst than all of the wolves combined' I said mentally cringing "Uh... hi uh... Is uh... Isabella Swan here?" he stammered clearly taken off guard by my beauty and I just rolled my eyes at him "Yes... that's me" I replied with a smile "I uh... have a... uh... package for... uh you" he stammered "Thanks" I said while singing the pad then took the parcel and shut the door and went back into the living room and sat down beside Edward on the sofa as I ripped open the package and opened the letter and went straight to the bottom to see who it was from before I actually read it and I couldn't suppress the gasp the escaped me and I went back up to the top of the page and read the note

Dear Bella and Edward,

I am truly sorry if my wedding present arrives late but I couldn't just not give you this and I thought that you would love it and when I saw it I thought of you and what it would look like on you so it is now yours to keep and you can't say no to this gift. Enjoy it and have the best time of your life in your second life and everyone here says Hi and Congratulations.

The one and only,

Aro

P.S.

Hope you visit soon. Enjoy your vampire life and family.

"Oh..." was all I could say as I handed Edward the note and slowly opened up the ancient oak box with love hearts, linked rings and roses engraved on the front to reveal the 3rd most beautiful thing I have ever seen 1st Renesmée 2nd Edward (wiggle the eyebrows) and then 3rd being this necklace that was 2cm wide gold chain with tiny diamonds covered the pure gold chain and at the front was the biggest diamond she had ever seen. At the sight of the necklace my eyes would've popped out of my head and I quietly shut the box before anyone could see it and I placed it into my lap and I was put into a state of shock at the necklace "What is Bella?" Edward said worried while waving his hand in front my face then Alice was clicking and I blinked a couple of times then looked at the box still in my lap then shook "I am... fine... its' just..."I trailed off "WOW" I said indifferently while handing the box to Alice who cautiously opened the box and her eyes popped out of her then she composed herself, shut the lid and held it to her chest then squealed jumping up and down "Oh my GOD" she squealed handing the box to Esme and Rosalie who's eyes popped out of their heads as well then gave it back to me "Um... we have to go back to Renesmée" I said slowly "Who hopefully has crashed after that sugar rush" I grumbled and the others chuckled and I pulled Edward out of the house and he carried the necklace until we got home which surprise surprise Jacob was here struggling to hold Renesmée (who was still on her sugar rush)so I couldn't help but laugh which earned me a death glare from Jacob and I just shrug at him then I remembered something "Oh Jacob you have to see something" I said walking over to him and discreetly taking out the pictures "Shhhhh" I giggled putting my index finger over my lips before I showed Jacob the pictures and he tried so hard not to laugh that he went purple and let Renesmée run off

"I'll never be a caged monkey again... I AM A FREE MONKEY!" she squealed running out the back door and up the biggest tree she could attempting to make monkey noises while hanging upside down tickling her own armpits "You can laugh you know" I rolled my eyes and he fell onto the holding his sides because he was laughing so hard I unwillingly took another look at the pictures which I instantly regretted because I was on the floor pissing myself laughing which made Edward growl at us and stalk off "Oh... come...on Eddy-boy... don't be... like... that" I said in between my giggles as I tried to calm down "Eddy-boy?" Jacob said wiping away the tears at the corners of his eyes "Yeah... didn't you hear I just made it up like 10 minutes ago..." I said casually "_On my own_ as well" I added in disbelief "Wow that's a first" Jacob chuckled

"You better get Renesmée out of the tree before her legs loosen and she falls" I said sternly pointing my index finger in his face then tried to hold back some giggles but instead laughed "I'm serious though" I sighed and when he hopped up I lightly kicked his butt and fell onto my own "Ow" I giggled as Edward walked into the room finding me on the floor he shook his head "What am I ever going to do with you... cults" he said as he picked me up bridal style off the floor while I pouted and crossed my arms across my chest "That isn't original... that was my name when I was _human_" I complained "and any way you could always keep me" I smiled seductively "Hmm... I think I might just do that" he growled "Eddy-boy..."I said poking his chest "You'll have to come up with a better nick-name than that or I'll get Emmet to help me do something to you and you won't be expecting it at all because _you can't read my mind_" I teased while poking out my tongue and I didn't expect him to grab it with his... _teeth_!

"Edward not now I have to do something and then we go twice as long... okay" I tried to wriggle out from underneath him without any luck. Edward was kissing up and down from my earlobe to the base of my neck and he groaned but didn't stop until I pulled his face away from my neck and I placed both of my hands on either side of his face and stared deeply into his eyes "Not now but we will once I have finished feeding Renesmée and something personal" I pleaded then squirmed out of underneath him and sat cross-legged on our bed pouting with his arms crossed so I walked over to him swaying my hips and gave him a quick kiss before running into the study where I got out a piece of rose scented paper and a pen which ink smelled like frangipanis and wrote a letter back to Aro

Dear Aro,

Thank-you sooooo much for the wedding present I don't deserve it but thank-you so much again. Every-one is going excellent and I'll have to visit to thank-you again in person because it in writing just isn't enough so when I unexpectedly drop by expect a bone crushing hug and say hi to every-one there and say thank-you to them too. Well I have to go because some-one wants to be fed so I guess this is a good-bye... for now (smiles evilly while rubbing hands together) muwahahaha.

Sincerely,

Bella Cullen

P.S. There is a present for you in here but you HAVE to show every-body... We all had a great laugh well besides Edward who now has the new nick-name of Eddy-boy courtesy of me... see you all soon enough.

Once I had finished I smelt the letter then put it inside of an envelope before going to our photo doubler to make doubles of the photo for Aro. When the doubles come out I put them into the envelope and sealed it shut content with myself I skipped... yes skipped to the kitchen and cooked a home-made pasta which I called Mona Leesa which just happens to be Renesmée's favourite non-sweet dish although she only has 4 favourite foods #1. My special home-made Banana splits #2. Mona Leesa #3. Brown Bear Blood #4. Grizzly Bear Blood. Bears straight out of hibernation... just like Emmet. Yeah I know she loves Bears blood.

Once I had finished dinner ad set the table I called Renesmée in and I sat across the table as I watched her moan in affection after putting more pasta which I couldn't help but giggle at her then when she was done I picked her up and put her dishes into the sink then walked into Renesmée's room and put her into bed then silently shut her bedroom and turned around and started to walk into the kitchen to do the dishes when I was spun around and crushed into Edwards chest and I pulled away enough to see his face and I was instantly stunned by what I saw in his eyes. His eyes held love, desire, want, need, lust and more love "Edward I have to clean the dish-" I was stopped by his lips capturing mine and when I pulled away and went to go to the kitchen again Edward blocked my pathway "What Edward?" I asked patently "You said something personal which you have done then you fed Renesmée and put her to bed which you said you also would do and so I just have 1 question" Edward smirked "And what's that" I asked raising an eyebrow "Where did we leave off?" he smiled his heart-melting crooked smile as he whipped his arm around my waist and growled pulling me closer and as he leant in to kiss me I squirmed out of his grasp and bolted through the house "Gotta catch me first... I'm not that easy to give in" I smirked as he sighed" Fine then but..." I heard the smile in his voice as I quickly turned my head to see if he was following when I crashed into someone and fell flat on my arse "Watch where you're going" he smirked looking down at me "Fuck" I mumbled under my breath "That's what I plan on doing" He swept me up bridal style and growled seductively which I would have been redder than a tomato if I was human.

The next few hours were filled with loud, – and I mean loud... I'm surprised we didn't wake Renesmée up because her room is just across the hallway from ours – passionate sex. I was lying down with my head on Edwards' chest and our hands entwined while Edward was running his fingertips of his free hand in a spiral sort of pattern up and down the side of my body which as always left goose-bumps even for a vampire. "I love you" I whispered in Edwards ear "I love you too" He whispered then started nibbling my earlobe which made me giggle "Round 2" Edward growled then made a bell noise and attacked me with kisses and his already hard cock "No… we can't… Renesmée will… wake up… soon" I said in between giggles. Edward just moaned then just sped up the kisses making me roll my eyes at him and I jumped up causing Edward to fall over and I put a robe on in vampire speed and ran into Renesmée's room to check up on her "Baby wake up… Breakfast time" I whispered lightly shaking her foot "You won't see Jacob if you don't get up in 10 minutes" I whispered "NO! I want to play with Jakey" she whined just waking up "Well then let's get you ready for the day… shall we?" I said picking Renesmée up and putting her on the rug while I got her some clothes. I chose to put Renesmée in a pair of skinny jeans and a singlet with a fairy on it and under it says "I'm so sweet because I'm a fairy" I loved it on her and it was loose and she could wear it as a dress if she really wanted to. "There… now doesn't someone look pretty and ready for today" I cooed "Yeah I-" she was interrupted by her stomach growling "Looks like someone's hungry" I giggled while picking her up and put her down at the kitchen table while I got her some breakfast.

I was almost finished cooking the eggs when I felt two strong arms wrap around my waist and rest their head on my shoulder "Good Morning" I said kissing Edwards cheek "You left me" he pouted "Yes. Only to get Renesmée" I said simply and pushed his lip back in place "There. Now you look less tempting" I giggled "What do you mean _tempting_?" Edward asked spinning me in his arms "I mean you shouldn't pout… around me" I said turning back to Renesmée's breakfast and put it on a plate "Dig in baby" I said placing the plate with bacon and eggs in front of Renesmée "Do I get to dig in?"Edward smirked at my surprised expression and I quickly composed myself "You dug in earlier" I stated matter-of-factly "But what if I want more?" he said pushing my self-control "You won't get any more for a while" I said going to sit on the couch. I plopped down on the couch with a sigh "Done" Renesmée chimed and I hesitantly got up from the couch and washed the dishes. "Do you want to go to La Push today?" I asked hopeful to get some alone time and her being in La Push I knew that she was and is safe "Yes! Jakey is there and he'll come to me" she giggled and I nodded before running into my room and putting on a pair of sweats and loose jumper before I ran back out grabbing Renesmée and putting her on my back as I ran through the forest and to my shiny violet Jaguar convertible which was living at the Cullen's house and I put Renesmée into her car seat while I texted Jake

(_**Bella**_/_Jacob_)

_**Heyy Jake… someone wants to spend the day in La Push can you meet us at the border? :\**_

_Sure… how many of u guys coming to La Push?_

_**Just me and maybe someone else… thanx be there in 5 mins ttyl :P**_

_Oh… c ya :\ :P_

I smiled and raced there and got to the border and so was Jake "Hey Jake" I beamed "Hey" he mumbled "What's wrong?" I sighed "Nothing… it's just that I wanted to spend the day with Nessie" He sighed I mentally growled at him "And leave me all alone" I pretended to be hurt then did puppy dog face "I'm so sorry" he quickly said sympathetically "Jake I was just kidding… I'm a better actress then everyone thought… but no I won't be joining you two" I said happily "Oh my god Bells" he laughed "Well here you go… if later on you call us, we might just let Renesmée sleep over and pick her up around mid-day tomorrow" Jacob was beaming when sleep came out of my mouth and I smiled brightly back at Jacob; "Now… don't get too carried away" I smiled winking and he blushed "Bye Jacob" I said giving Renesmée one last hug and kiss before turning back to my car "Bye Bells… and don't worry about Renesmée she'll be safe here" He smiled picking up Renesmée and turning back to his Rabbit "That's why she's with you" I said as we parted ways.

**Soooo… what did you think? Leave a review PLEASE!**

**Love ya all,  
Mrs. Michaela Cullen**


	8. New Arrival

**AN:/ I know that I said that I wouldn't update unless I got 3-5 reviews but I just really want to update my story and I didn't know what I was doing with this story when I first posted it but I sort of know now so I hope you enjoy it and I would LOVE to know what you guys think about my story so... yeah here is the next chapter (Warning: may not be a very good chapter)**

Chapter 8. New Arrival

Bella's P.O.V.

(2 ½ months (+1 day) old)

Renesmée slept over at Jacobs' house so Edward and I could be as loud or as fast or as slow or soft as we wanted and we could go anywhere in our cottage for these endless deeds. "Do you want to go visit the family today?" I panted "No... I want to stay here... with you... forever" Edward replied tightening his grip on me "How about I arm wrestle Emmett today?" I wondered "That would be a sight to see" Edward chuckled "Maybe not" I mused "What are you doing?" Edward asked getting suspicious "Nothing... I just want to arm wrestle Emmett today" I replied "Than let's get ready to go" Edward smirked "I dunno... I don't think I want to anymore" I said pulling Edward into another kiss which after a moment he pulled away "Oh... I see what you are doing now" Edward said amused "Really? What's that?" I replied getting amused myself as I knew very well what I was doing "You are trying to confuse or upset Alice by changing your mind which means changing what today will be like" Edward chuckled shaking his head slightly "Oh... I didn't realise that that is what I was doing" I said innocently which got Edward laughing at me then stopped when we heard movement coming towards the cottage.

Edward and I got dressed in vampire speed and I walked over to the door and opened it up to a very annoyed Alice "Hello Alice" I greeted cheerfully "Cut the crap Bella... You know what you are doing now make up your damn mind" Alice huffed "Make up my mind about what?" I asked playing dumb "Are you going to have an arm wrestling competition with Emmett today or not?" Alice said getting more annoyed "No I don't really feel like it" I said plainly and shrugged "Thank-you" Alice sighed exasperated and got only a few hundred metres away when I changed my mind again "Ugh!" We heard Alice yell and I just giggled "You should stop changing your mind or else Alice will be all over your sexy ass in a heartbeat" Edward chuckled while circling his arms around my waist "You think my ass is sexy?" I asked as Edward nibbled my earlobe "It's the truth but it belongs to me... it's _my_ sexy ass" Edward slapped my arse and kissed me with everything he had and I couldn't suppress my giggles "We better get going; I really want to get to the rest of them and keep up my innocent act" I said dragging Edward out the door while he just laughed at me "You're anything _but_ innocent" Edward laughed.

After changing my mind for the millionth time today I really did decide that I was going to arm wrestle Emmett today but only kept changing it purposely for Alice. "C'mon Emmett... Lets' arm wrestle" I smirked "Sure, but be prepared to lose" Emmett laughed "You won't be laughing in the end... I will have that pleasure" I taunted "You seem pretty cocky there Bella-Bear" Emmett stood in sync with me "Well lets' just get your humiliation over with... it will be hilarious" I walked out of the house and to the biggest boulder that I could find and prepared myself for the wrestle and Emmett did the same "Ready, Set... GO!" Esme started the match. I was just resting my head in my hand that wasn't holding Emmett's and Emmett was straining so much to get my hand down... that was evident in his face and the way he was standing while leaning on his arm to try and get it to move "Yawn... Is this what you are trying to do Emmett?" I asked then slammed Emmett's hand into the boulder and the boulder turned to dust under the force. "Ha! I won!" I mocked then started doing my victory dance – I swing my hips as I slowly turn in a circle and point to the sky and just laugh then after 4 turns I do the disco – which Edward loves so much and he just strains to keep his self-control when I do my victory dance "Hahaha Emmett I told you that I would be laughing by the end of it" I laughed "I want a rematch" Emmett growled frustrated "Why? It will only end in the same way," I smirked "Anyway I have more important stuff to do than to have a rematch with you" I smiled then skipped over to Alice "C'mon I wanna do something" I whispered to Alice and dragged her up to her room and once inside I closed the door and flopped onto the bed "So how much money did you win?" I giggled "I got $500 from Rosalie, Jasper and Emmett each... so I'd say $1,500" Alice shrugged "What about Edward, Carlisle and Esme?" I asked "Well Edward got the same as me and Esme and Carlisle don't bet on anyone for anything... they say that they don't want to pick sides so they just watch and referee" We giggled "I know that I am going to regret this but I am _BORED_!... Do you want to..." I hesitated for a second "play Bella Barbie?" I asked automatically cringing at the name and also because Alice squealed "I would LOVE to... I never in a million years would have thought that you would volunteer" Alice squealed again and gave me a tight hug.

5 minutes later of Bella Barbie and I looked like I was going to a cocktail party. I was wearing a salmon coloured skimpy cocktail dress with little diamonds around my stomach (**AN:/ find the link on my profile**) and matching 3 inch high-heels... it was beautiful and my make-up was done impeccably and it went with the dress and shoes. When we were done we took a lot of pictures before any of the boys, Esme or Rosalie could see me and ruin my new look and I went slowly down stairs and Alice sped ahead to get everyone into the living room and we were going to do a miniature fashion parade. When I reached the living room Alice swiped the T.V. remote and turned off the T.V. which got lots of groans and moans from the guys; Alice waved me over and I was by her side in a flash and I did the ta-da pose for the boys and I couldn't miss the way Edwards' eyes popped out of his head.

I giggled and Emmett's booming laughter shook the whole house "Well what do you think?" I asked while I slowly turned around in a circle "Bella I think that you should stick to a tank top and skinny jeans if you want to keep poor Eddie alive" Emmett laughed and I would've blushed "You look beautiful" Carlisle complimented "You are stunning Bella... absolutely stunning" Esme smiled and gave me a hug careful not to smudge my make-up "You look really nice Bella... don't go out in public looking so beautiful or you'll have trouble keeping the boys away. In fact you already have Edward wanting to jump you" Jasper smirked and his accent strong "You look beautiful Bella" Rosalie said and gave me an awkward hug "Thank-you" I would've blushed... again "Edward do you like it" I asked turning to Edward and when he didn't answer I thought that I might mess with him a bit "You don't like it... I knew you wouldn't like it... Fine I'll go change into some... sweats and a hoddie" I pretended to be really sad as I started to walk back to Alice's room to 'change' "No... don't do that... You look... perfect" Edward spun me to face him and he looked guilty "You're just saying that because I'm upset that you don't like it" I sighed trying as hard as I could to not burst out laughing "I mean it. You look perfect... I didn't answer because I was and still am trying to control myself" Edward confessed "Control yourself from what?" I asked cocking my head to the side "From ripping the clothes off your back and tying you to a bed" Edward whispered so only I could here and I was immediately flustered it was silent for all of 1 minute before Jasper burst out laughing and I glared at him "What's so funny?" Emmett smirked "Tell and you die" Edward hissed at Jasper who put his hands up in defence and in vampire speed was over to Emmett and whispering into his ear which soon after even he was laughing and Edward stalked over to the two boys while I just growled and stalked off to Alice's room and got dressed into what I was wearing before, removed my make-up all in vampire speed and jumped out of the window heading back home.

When I reached home I went straight to the backyard and lied down on the hammock and closed my eyes and focused on the sound of birds, foxes, squirrels and the other animals scurrying around the forest when I smelt two grizzly bears off in the distance and my eyes flew open. I was off the hammock and walking towards the forest and when I got to the forest line I quickly looked if anybody was around. Satisfied that no-one was around I flew through the forest and towards the grizzly bears. I found two fully grown grizzly bears lying down in a small open area of the forest and still without a sign that anyone was following me I bent down into a crouch ready to attack when I smelt another scent... a vampire which I didn't know the scent of. Panic rushed through me at vampire speed then was gone "Go away... They are _my_ kill" I hissed to whoever decided to interrupt my hunt and that was when I saw a girl cautiously walk out from the forest on the other side of the bears. She looked around 18 and had waist length creamy brown coloured hair and golden eyes just like my family and I. She was also wearing sweats and a loose singlet with a sports bra underneath. I couldn't hold back my gasp as I looked back to her eyes "Who are you?" I asked not knowing whether to trust her or not or to approach her or not "I am Jamie... I'm sorry if I intruded I didn't know that they were your kill" the girl, Jamie, whispered "It's okay Jamie... I'm not that thirsty so you can have one and I'll have the other... Oh by the way my name is Bella" I smiled at Jamie.

When the bears were drained I showed her a cave that I had found on one of my hunting trips that no-one, not even Edward or Alice, knew about.

"So Jamie do you have a family or a coven or are you just a nomad?" I asked when we got comfortable "Well I ran away from my coven" she answered sheepishly "Oh. Why?" I asked concerned "Well... is it okay if we talk about that when we become closer please?" she asked a little worried "Sure... So how old are you?" I wondered out loud "I'm 6 months in vampire age and 18 and 10 months when I was human... So what about you? Coven, Family or Nomad?" she asked "Well I am in a family/coven and I have a half human half vampire baby called Renesmée and my husband Edward then there is our family which consists of Esme – our mother, Carlisle – our father, Rosalie and Emmett – they are married and are my oldest siblings though Edward is the oldest, Alice and Jasper they are also married but to the human world they are just boyfriend and girlfriend. See Carlisle was created and he became a nomad and he found out that you can live off of animal blood and not human blood because he never wanted to be a vampire and he found Edward dying of the Spanish influenza and he change him for 2 reasons 1st reason was that Carlisle made a promise to Edwards mother to protect and save Edward and the 2nd reason was because he was lonely. After Edward was Esme, Rosalie, Emmett and we don't know how old Alice and Jasper are because Alice remembers absolutely nothing of her human life and Jasper was changed in the Civil War and we don't know how old he is but we have a rough estimate and I am also a new born I am only 3 months old in vampire years and I would be 19 if I was human but I was only 3 weeks old in vampire years when my human birthday came so I am 19 in human years" I shrugged "I was changed when I had my daughter Renesmée. Oh and by the way when you meet my family you have to ignore Renesmée's nick-name that Jacob ever so kindly made for her when I was being changed they call her Nessie so call her that and expect a growl or a growl and correction from me" I warned "Ok. Umm... Who is Jacob?" she asked worry evident in her eyes "He was my best friend when I was a human but he is a shape-shifter or werewolf as we call them he can change at any time he pleases but won't because he was in love with me when I was a human and still was until he imprinted on my daughter and she is the only reason he hangs around so when you come over be prepared to smell the second most god awful smell _I_ have ever smelt and I am pretty sure it will be the worst thing you will ever smell and have ever smelt." I gave her a heads up and after about an hour of laughing and talking and getting to know each other I decided that I should go get Renesmée unless Edward has already and then introduce Jamie to everybody "C'mon I want to introduce you to everybody and if Edward hasn't picked up Renesmée you can come with me to pick her up from Jacobs' house" I said standing up and pulling Jamie out of the cave with me before she could answer "Sure I would love to but... I haven't changed clothes for a month" she said sheepishly "Oh don't worry about that we can stop off at my house well cottage really... only Edward, Renesmée and I live there so it would all be good" I said and then I ran off towards my cottage with Jamie following close behind.

Soon we were at my house and in my room. I showed Jamie my wardrobe "WOW! You must love clothes, fashion or just shopping!" Jamie gawked at my walk-in-wardrobe and I couldn't help but giggle at her "No I don't love any of that in fact I don't even like it I just throw anything on... well I used to anyway" I smirked "This is all Alice's doing... she is crazed with fashion, accessories, shopping all of that sort of stuff" I sighed as I waved it off "Choose anything in here and you can also keep it... I have more than enough to last me forever" I laughed and she ran up to me and hugged me which surprised both of us as she quickly pulled away and looked down at her feet and it reminded me of myself and I couldn't help but laugh "I am so sorry" she apologized "Don't be... I only laughed because you are reminding me of myself I used to look at my feet or the ground all the time and I do a lot more seeing as I can't blush... and the least amount of times in a day that I have blushed is... 5" I giggled along with Jamie and we both got dressed and soon we were on our way again.

I ran through the forest and stopped at the river and Jamie stopped beside me "Okay before we go any further I need to tell you something about us" I said looking at Jamie from the corner of my eye and saw her gawking at the house and I turned to her and she slowly turned to face me "We have... powers not all of us only Edward, Alice, Jasper, Renesmée and myself," I studied her expression for a second before continuing "Edward can read minds... he can only read the thought that you hold at that very moment no future or past thoughts. Alice can see the future but it's very subjective as they are based around someone's decisions and because the future can always change. Jasper is an empath... he can feel anybody's emotions and can calm a whole room of agitated people or vampire etc. So he does emotions to put it simply. Renesmée can project her thoughts or memories with a touch and is basically the opposite of Edwards' power and although she can't change your mind or control you she has this aura about her that you just have to love and you just don't _want_ to make her angry or upset... If you don't understand you will soon enough" I said and gave Jamie a reassuring smile "What is your power?" she asked and I suddenly remembered I hadn't told her my power "Well I have a shield... my thoughts can't be read and I am not affected by anyone else's power besides Jaspers', Alice's and Renesmée's power. Anyway I can also project my shield to protect others and..." I beckoned for Jamie to move her head closer like I was telling her a secret and put my shield around her so Edward couldn't read her thoughts "Don't tell or think about what I am about to tell you... especially around Edward," I paused and waited until Jamie nodded, when she did I continued "I can also put my shield down so Edward can read my thoughts and others can use their powers on me but I don't and I haven't told Edward yet because I want to just mess with him a bit" I whispered into her ear so low that she would've barley heard me and I giggled when I was done "C'mon let's get going... I've been gone nearly all day so they are probably worried and I'll be attacked as soon as I get through the doors" I smiled so wide it hurt and we both laughed.

When we recovered from our laughter we jumped across the river and walked while still laughing all the way to the doors and I turned to Jamie "Now stay here for just a second and I'll call you in... I can't wait to see their faces" I giggled and silently opened the door and leaving it open for her I walked in and everyone was there waiting for me "Hey... Is Renesmée home yet?" I asked and was picked up into a very strong hug by Edward "Yeah she's upstairs with Jacob" Carlisle replied tenderly when Edward put me down "Thanks for picking her up" I said and turned to everyone "I'm sorry for being gone all day but I made a little friend and want you all to meet her... don't say anything mean and please be nice" I begged and gave Edward a quick kiss "Stay here while I go get her" I said and turned on my heel then walked back out the door "Now. Can you please trust me and keep your eyes closed until I tell you to open them?" I asked hopefully "Sure I trust you enough" Jamie said and closed her eyes while I led her through the door "Now everyone this is Jamie... she's a nomad and she is very funny... and Alice don't bombard her with shopping, clothes, and play Jamie Barbie unless she wants to" I said sternly and I saw Jamie's smile widen "Okay now open your eyes" I gave her a hug and made sure that no-one could see her eyes just yet and when I let go we smiled at each other before I moved out of the way and everyone gasped and I smiled "Okay Jamie this is Carlisle and Esme," I gestured to Carlisle and Esme as they moved forward and Esme gave Jamie a hug and Carlisle gave her a handshake "That's Alice and Jasper," I said as Alice danced forward and gave Jamie a hug and then when Alice pulled away Jasper bowed to Jamie while she giggled "This is Emmett and Rosalie," I said as Emmett looked at me as if asking permission which I granted with a nod and soon she had disappeared into Emmett's chest. Emmett pulled away with that childish grin on his face and Rosalie smacked him on the head and apologized to Jamie for Emmett "and this sexy man here is Edward" I smiled as I encircled my arms around Edward's waist as he shook Jamie's hand.

When introductions were out of the way we went to the lounge room "Hang on a minute... I'll get Renesmée" I said just as I was about to sit down and raced upstairs and into Renesmée's room "Hey baby" I flew the door open and Renesmée ran straight into my arms. I lifted her up and spun her in circles while kissing all over her face and she giggled "Hi Jake," I waved "Thank-you for looking after Renesmée" I said and started to walk back down stairs "Hey baby… mummy has a new friend and she wants you to meet her... What do you think? Do you want to meet her?" I asked as I tickled Renesmée's tummy lightly "New friend?" Renesmée cocked her head to the side in confusion "Yeah; mummy met someone today and now mummy has a new friend" I explained "YAY! New friend, new friend!" Renesmée squealed in a sing-song voice while bouncing up and down in my arms while I just laughed lightly.

When we got back into the lounge room everyone had a smile on their face "I'm back!" I said as I walked in "Renesmée this is Jamie; Jamie this is Renesmée" I introduced the two of them to each other and gave Renesmée to Jamie "I don't know how to hold a baby" Jamie said a little scared and awkward "That's okay I didn't either... so just sit her on your knee and she'll just bounce up and down with excitement like she always does" I giggled as Jamie put Renesmée on her knee "Jamie this is Jacob" I said pointing to Jacob as I sat down on Edwards' knee and leaned into him and gave him kiss on the cheek "Hello" Jamie waved to Jacob shyly "Hi... I'm Jacob" Jacob held out his hand to shake and Jamie quickly shook his hand "So Jamie where did you come from?" Carlisle asked having been intrigued by Jamie the moment she walked in "Well I came from Ayres Rock… Australia" Jamie answered matter-of-factly "Wow... what's it like over there?" Esme asked leaning into Carlisle's side "Hot... really hot, and sunny… it was so beautiful and because there is hardly any people there I could go outside at any time I please and there is so many animals and wildlife... It was a sight to see for sure; I just know I am going to miss it faster than I would like to admit" Jamie sighed with a soft genuine smile plastered on her face "Maybe we could go there for a visit after college," I suggested "Oh. My. God! That would be great... Thank-you! Thank-you! Thank-you!" Jamie squealed and Renesmée scrambled off of Jamie as Jamie jumped up in sync with me and when we embraced as she started jumping while squealing and I just laughed.

When the family were better acquainted with Jamie and Jacob decided to head home I looked at the clock "Hey Jam do you want to come with me to put Renesmée to bed?" I asked picking up a very tired Renesmée and standing up "Sure I would love to Bee" Jamie said as she hopped up off the couch and made her way outside with me "We'll be right back okay" I waved to the family as we ran to the river and jumped across it. We ran through the forest and I turned my head towards Jamie and smiled and she smiled back "So what do you think of the family?" I asked "Well..." she looked deep in thought then she answered "They all seem really nice, friendly and welcoming... but god you were right about the smell. It was the second _worst_ thing I have ever smelt" She playfully blocked her nose. We laughed until we reached the door of my cottage and that was when I smelt it...

**Dun Dun DUUUUN! Awesome cliffy, I just couldn't help it :P :P Anywayyyyy Review and ENJOY! Love everyone who has read and reviewed thank you all**

**Love ya,  
Mrs. Michaela Cullen**


	9. Intruder

Chapter 9. Intruder

Bella's P.O.V.

(2½ months (+1 day) old)

_We laughed until we reached the door and that's when I smelt it._

I smelt an unknown vampire and they were in _my_ house! I put my arm out to stop Jamie "Jam... Some-one's in there and I don't know who and I can't put Renesmée in any type of danger... EVER!" I whisper yelled to Jamie she just looked shocked and scared as soon as she too smelt the vampire "I understand" Jamie whispered quickly nodding her head so fast that a human would have gotten whip-lash if they tried to nod that fast. I slowly started to back up pulling Jamie with me because she was so scared and shocked that she couldn't move so I just picked her up and placed her over my shoulder as I slowly backed away and turned and ran back the way we came while holding Renesmée just that little bit tighter.

When I was at the edge of the forest where the river was a wind blew against my back and I got a strong fresh whiff of the same vampire that was in my house. I didn't want to turn to see who it was so I jumped over the river and ran as fast as I could back to the house. When I got to the glass doors another gust of wind blew and I got _another_ whiff of the vampire. I ran inside and put the security system on and I just watched as the steel blinds came down and covered all of the doors and windows so we were locked inside. I had almost forgot about Jamie who was still over my shoulder and Renesmée in my arms so I placed Jamie down onto the couch and Renesmée beside her "Carlisle, Edward, Jasper, Alice" I called out in a slightly panicked voice and soon they were down stairs and as soon as Edward saw me he was at my side and brought me into a hug and kissed me ferociously "Help us" was all I could say at the moment "What happened?" Carlisle asked as he led me over to sit on the other side of Jamie "Alice can you please take Renesmée to Edwards' old bedroom and put her on the bed please" I choked out and my voice broke in a couple of places. Alice nodded picked up Renesmée and was back within the second "Now what happened?" Carlisle tried again once Renesmée was in bed and I started to calm down; I took hold of Jamie's hand with both of mine and squeezed it as hard as I could and she squeezed back with just as much force and we smiled weakly to each other and I took a deep breath to begin (although the breath is unnecessary but I still did) "Well we were laughing all the way back home and we had just calmed down we were already there and as I was just about to open the door I smelt... someone... another vampire... an unknown vampire to me and I had to throw Jamie over my shoulder and slowly back away and when I thought that I was far enough I ran back and when I got to the river I stop for a moment and then a gust of wind blew against my back and I smelt their scent again but really strong as if he was only a couple of feet behind me so I jumped and when I got to the doors I paused for a second to open the door when another gust of wind told me they were just as close as before so I came in and turned on the security system and then now" I started to silently cry and Jamie and I held each other while we cried into each others' shoulders "Did you recognise this intruder?" Carlisle asked Jamie when we pulled away but she just looked down and started crying again when she slowly nodded as if she was ashamed of knowing him "It's okay Jam, we are going to be fine now that we have told and we are here" I said and hugged her again "He'll wait he's extremely patient" she shook her head as she rested it on my shoulder "Does he have a power?" I asked and she looked like she was thinking really hard about something "Yes... He can repel anybody by his stench... It is worst than 50 Jacobs" Jamie giggled sadly "What does he even want? Do you know what he wants?" Carlisle asked and I jumped "Sorry... forgot you two were here... where did Edward go?" I asked looking around the room "He went upstairs to stay with Renesmée and make sure that she stays safe" Alice said giving Jamie and I a soft smile "I think I might know what or who he wants..." Jamie contemplated something in her mind and continued "I think he wants me back" Jamie sighed sadly and looked at the now covered door of where we came through "Was he the one you ran away from?" I asked shocked "Sort of... his mate turned me into this," she said as she gestured to herself "just for his pleasure because she didn't want him to break me so she turned me... and I ran away before they could do anything and now they want me back" Jamie said then started crying again "What is his name?" I couldn't help but ask "Gabriel Karour and his mate is Bree-Anna Ramsden..." Jamie slowly shook her head at the memory "Well did he ever touch you?" I asked doing a quick scan over her with my eyes "Only once but he never got inside of me... he got me ready though but when he turned his back I locked him up and ran away... and now they've found me" Jamie started crying again "Shhh... It's going to be okay" I hushed while rubbing circles on her back which calmed her down after a while "Well if you want my opinion he is the worst smelling vampire I ever met or rather smelly" I giggled and so did Jamie and I slowly got up and Alice immediately took my place "Emmett" I called and Emmett ran through the house and I met him in the kitchen "Hey Em... How would you like to intimidate someone and if it comes to it crack his skull?" I asked already knowing the answer "I'd love to Bella Bear... who is it?" he asked with his childish dimpled grin plastered on his face "Gabriel Karour" I shrugged indifferently "Cool where is this little fucker?" Emmett asked cracking his knuckles ready "Outside" I said as I turned the security system off and pulled Emmett out the house the way that Jamie and I had come in "Gabriel... Come out NOW!" I hissed and then I saw a fairly chubby vampire with deep red eyes darkish skin, for a vampire, and miniature afro come into view stopped only 5 feet away from my face "Are you _trying_ to be intimidating?" I asked in a bored tone "No! Now give Jamie back to me... she belongs to me!" Gabriel stated angrily "Firstly, you don't own and can't own anybody especially a vampire; Secondly, Jamie is now a part of my family and she will do as she pleases; Thirdly, Jamie has her own mind and she uses it a lot and she can make her own decisions; Fourthly, I will not give you anything but the pleasure of leaving, never showing your face again and leaving alive without a scratch or missing limb!" I growled at him and Emmett stepped forward easily towering over Gabriel "Now listen to what this lady says or I will, as I always do, get the mighty fine pleasure of ripping you limb from limb and watching you burn into nothing more than ash," Emmett smiled evilly "Oh and before you even think that we are mates we are not... she is my sister and her mate is inside along with 8 other vampires that wouldn't mind seeing you perish in there so I suggest that you leave before they come out to help with the easy task of disposing of you" Emmett smile still in place as Gabriel slowly backed away and before turning to run hissed at us "I _will_ be back for Jamie and if I go down I will take someone down with me!" Gabriel hissed once more before running away at vampire speed.

When we walked back into the lounge room it seems that everyone heard what went on outside because Jamie ran up and gave me a squeeze-the-life-out-of-me hug which I returned "Thank-you... Oh thank-you! I don't know how to ever repay you or thank-you enough!" Jamie said and gave me another hug "Well you could join our family and be yourself" I smiled at Jamie "Well... that's a tough one" Jamie said playfully to me "Yes!" she screeched then jumped up and down clapping her hands and I couldn't help but join in and with one last hug I showed her around the house and when we came up to the 'guest room' (it was really just the place where Emmett came to practice his video games so he could beat Jasper and Edward in them) I opened the door and dragged Jamie in with me before shutting the door and turning back to Jamie who had sat down on the bed while looking at the room in awe "This was the Guest room or Emmett's _secret_ video game practice room..." I said gesturing to the room "What happened? It looks useable to me" Jamie asked with her head slightly tilted to the side in confusion and I just giggled at her "Nothing is wrong with this room. It is your room now... that's why Emmett isn't allowed in here unless he has your permission" I said emphasising the last part to be certain that Emmett heard which was confirmed when he groaned "Wait! This is _my_ room?" Jamie asked shocked "Yes this room is all yours and Alice has already gone to liberty of filling up your closet with clothes" I said and pointed to the walk-in-wardrobe with my head "Oh. My. GOD!" Jamie screeched as she flew the wardrobe doors open and her jaw instantly dropped so I pushed it back up as she turned to me and threw her arms around me and I did the same. "Okay Jam... I have to go now and please lock the door after me and don't open the door unless it is one of us okay?" I asked hopeful "Sure... I don't think I would have kept it unlocked even if you didn't ask me to lock it" she giggled and with one more hug I shut the door on my way out after saying good night and walked back to the living room to collect Edward so we could go home. After saying god night to the rest of the family we were on our way home.


	10. New Family, New Drama

Chapter 10. New Family, New Drama

Jamie's P.O.V.

It had been months since I had run away from Gabriel, in fact I ran when I realised why I was changed and what they were going to do to me, which was only a couple of hours after I had awoken from my transformation, and weeks since I had last hunted. I was trying to find somewhere where I knew I would be safe when I came across the scent of a couple of grizzly bears and I ran towards them and when I reached them I saw a female vampire emerge from the forest and crouch ready for the kill and I suppressed a growl and I slowly started to back away when she looked up and hissed "Go away... They are my kill" and I decided to show myself and tell her that I was no threat to her and when she saw me she gasped when she met my gaze. She looked around 18 like me and was wearing a salmon skin-tight tank top and white skinny jeans which went well with her waist length dark brown hair and... Golden eyes! She looked me over again met eyes again "Who are you?" she asked cautiously "I am Jamie... I'm sorry if I intruded I didn't know that they were your kill" I whispered contemplating turning and leaving or stay and share this meal of two fully grown sleeping grizzly bears "It's okay Jamie... I'm not that thirsty so you can have one and I'll have the other... Oh by the way my name is Bella" the girl, Bella, smiled then we dug in.

When we were finished Bella showed me a hidden cave that she said she had found one time when she was hunting and we went inside "So Jamie do you have family or a coven or are you a nomad?" Bella asked when we were comfortable "Well I ran away from my coven" I replied sheepishly 'so I guess I am a nomad' I thought to myself "Oh. Why?" Bella asked concerned "Well... is it okay if we talk about that when we become closer please?" I asked not really wanting to spill about my past with a stranger "Sure... So how old are you?" Bella wondered "I'm 6 months in vampire age and 18 and 10 months when I was human... So what about you? Coven, Family or Nomad?" I asked truly curious "Well I am in a family/coven and I have a half human half vampire baby called Renesmée and my husband is Edward then there is our family which consists of Esme – our mother, Carlisle – our father, Rosalie and Emmet – they are married and are my oldest siblings and are also the oldest by looks though Edward is the oldest by age, Alice and Jasper they are also married but to the human world they are just boyfriend and girlfriend. See Carlisle was created and he became a nomad and he found out that you can live off of animal blood and not human blood because he never wanted to be a vampire and he found Edward dying of the Spanish Influenza and he change him for 2 reasons first reason was that Carlisle made a promise to Edward's mother to protect and save Edward and the second reason was because he was lonely. After Edward was Esme, Rosalie, Emmet and we don't know how old Alice and Jasper are because Alice remembers absolutely nothing of her human life and Jasper was changed in the Civil War and we don't know how old he is but we have a rough estimate and I am also a new born I am only 3 months old in vampire years and I would be 19 if I was human but I was only 3 weeks old in vampire years when my human birthday came so I am 19 in human years" Bella shrugged and continued "I was changed when I had my daughter Renesmée. Oh and by the way when you meet my family you have to ignore Renesmée's nick-name that Jacob ever so kindly made for her when I was being changed. They call her Nessie so call her that and expect a growl or a growl and correction from me" Bella warned me "Ok. Umm... Who is Jacob?" I asked worried "He was my best friend when I was a human but he is a shape-shifter or werewolf as we call them he can change at any time he pleases but won't because he was in love with me when I was a human and still was, even when I was married, until he imprinted on my daughter and she is the only reason he hangs around so when you come over be prepared to smell the second most god awful smell _I_ have ever smelt and I am pretty sure it will be the worst thing you will ever smell and have ever smelt." Bella gave me a heads up and after about an hour of laughing and talking and getting to know each other I was exhausted from the laughter "C'mon I want to introduce you to everybody and if Edward hasn't picked up Renesmée you can come with me to pick her up from Jacobs' house" Bella said standing up and pulling me out of the cave with her before I could even answer "Sure I would love to but... I haven't changed clothes for a month" I said sheepishly "Oh don't worry about that we can stop off at my house well cottage really... only Edward, Renesmée and I live there so it would be all good" Bella said.

After a while of running we reached a gorgeous little cottage and Bella pulled me into "WOW! You must love clothes, fashion or clothes shopping!" I gawked at Bella's walk-in-wardrobe and she giggled at me "No I don't love any of that in fact I don't even like it I just throw anything on... well I use to anyway" Bella smirked "This is Alice's doing... she is crazed with fashion, accessories, shopping and clothes and all of that sort of stuff" Bella sighed then waved it off "Choose anything in here and you can also keep it... I have more than enough to last me forever" Bella laughed and I ran up to her and hugged her which surprised me because I _never_ do that to anybody and I pulled away and looked down at my feet and Bella just laughed "I am so sorry" I quickly apologized "Don't be... I only laughed because you are reminding me of myself I used to look at my feet or the ground all the time and I do a lot more seeing as I can't blush... and the least amount of times in a day that I have blushed is 5" Bella giggled along with me and we both got dressed and soon we were on our way again.

We ran through the forest and stopped at a river and stopped beside Bella "Okay before we go any further I need to tell you something about us" Bella said looking at me from the corner of her eye as I gawk at the house and she turned to me and I slowly turned to face her "We have... powers not all of us only Edward, Alice, Jasper, Renesmée and myself," Bella seemed to be studying my expression for a second before continuing "Edward can read minds... he can only read the thought that you hold at that very moment no future or past thoughts. Alice can see the future but they are only based around someone's decision because the future can always change. Jasper can feel emotions... he can feel anybody's emotions and can calm a whole room of agitated people or vampire etc. So he does emotions to put it simply and he can also change moods. Renesmée can project her thoughts or memories with a touch and is the opposite of Edwards' power and although she can't change your mind or control you but she has this aura about her that you just have to love and you just don't want to make her angry... If you don't understand you will soon enough" Bella said and gave me a reassuring smile "What is your power?" I asked remembering that she didn't tell me her power "Well I have a shield... my thoughts can't be read and I am not affected by any mental power but Jaspers' power is more a physical than mental. Anyway I can also project my shield to protect others and..." Bella beckoned for me to move my head closer as if she was going to tell me a secret "Don't tell or think about what I am about to tell you... especially around Edward; I can also put my shield down so Edward can read my thoughts and others can use their powers on me but I don't and I haven't told Edward yet because I want to just mess with him a bit" Bella whispered into my ear so low that I would've barley heard her if I was human and then she giggled "C'mon let's get going... I've been gone nearly all day so they are probably worried and I'll be attacked as soon as I get through the doors" Bella smiled so wide at me which I returned then started laughing.

When we recovered from our laughing we jumped the river and walked while still laughing all the way to the doors and Bella turned to me "Now stay here for just a second and I'll call you in... I can't wait to see their faces" she giggled and silently opened the door and leaving it open for me "Hey... Is Renesmée home yet?" I heard Bella ask "Yeah she's upstairs with Jacob" a masculine voice replied tenderly "Thank-you for picking her up" Bella said "I'm sorry for being gone all day but I made a little friend and want you all to meet her... don't say anything and please be nice" Bella begged and gave someone a quick kiss "Stay here while I go get her" Bella said and turned out the door "Now. Can you please trust me and keep your eyes closed until I tell you to open them?" Bella asked hopefully "Sure I trust you" I said and closed my eyes as she led me through the door "Now everyone this is Jamie... she's a nomad and she is very funny... and Alice don't bombard her with shopping, clothes, and play Jamie Barbie unless she wants to" Bella said sternly and my smile widened "Okay now open your eyes" Bella gave me a hug and probably to make sure that no-one could see my eyes just yet and when Bella let go we smiled at each other before she moved out of the way "Okay Jamie this is Carlisle and Esme," Bella gestured to a young looking man somewhere around the age of 25 with canary yellow hair and golden eyes 'They all have golden eyes like me... I'm not alone!' I thought while doing a little happy dance in my head and a 23 year old looking with reddish-brown waist length hair and a beautiful looking sun dress on as they moved forward and _Esme?_ gave me a hug and _Carlisle?_ gave me a handshake "That's Alice and Jasper," Bella said as a pixy-like girl with black hair pointing in every direction danced forward and also gave me a hug and a man with dirty blonde hair and a well-defined face bowed to me and I giggled "This is Emmet and Rosalie," Bella said as a _very_ muscular man with short curly black hair looked at Bella as if asking permission for something which she granted with a nod and soon I had been crushed into someone's chest then _Emmet?_ pulled away with a childish grin on his face and a girl with honey blonde hair like mine smacked him on the head and apologized to me for him "and this sexy man here is Edward" Bella smiled as a very good-looking man with bronze hair (that I was too tempted to run my fingers through) and high check-bones full cheeks and very kissable lips stepped forward and shook my hand. When introductions were out of the way we went to the lounge room "Hang on a minute... I'll get Renesmée" Bella said before sitting down and raced upstairs. When Bella got back into the lounge room everyone had a smile on their face "I'm back!" Bella announced as she walked in "Renesmée this is Jamie; Jamie this is Renesmée" Bella introduced us to each other and gave Renesmée to me "I don't know how to hold a baby" I said a little scared "That's okay... just sit her on your knee and she'll just bounce up and down with excitement like she always does" Bella giggled as I put Renesmée on my knee "Jamie this is Jacob" Bella said pointing to Jacob as she sat down on Edwards' knee; leaned into him and gave him kiss on the cheek "Hello" I waved to Jacob warily "Hi... I'm Jacob" Jacob held out his hand to shake and I quickly shook his hand scared of what could happen to me and because he was smouldering hot... like hot enough to melt metal "So Jamie where did you come from?" Carlisle asked intrigued "Well I came from Ayres Rock, Australia" I answered matter-of-factly "Wow... what's it like over there?" Emmet asked leaning back into the couch "Hot... really hot, and sunny it was so beautiful and because there is hardly any people I can go outside at any time I please and there is so many animals and wildlife... It was a sight to see for sure; I just know I am going to miss it faster than I would like to" I sighed with a smile while I remembered Ayres Rock and how much fun it was standing on the top watching the humans below as I glistened in the sun and them seeing me and taking pictures while I stood there glistening and smiling down at them "Maybe we could go there after college," Bella asked or stated "Oh. My. God! That would be great... Thank-you! Thank-you! Thank-you!" I squealed and Renesmée scrambled off of me then I jumped up in sync with Bella and when we embraced we started jumping well I squealed and Bella laughed.

When the family were better acquainted with me Bella looked at the clock "Hey Jam do you want to come with me to put Renesmée to bed?" Bella asked picking up a very tired Renesmée and standing up "Sure I would love to Bee" I replied as I hopped up off the couch and made my way outside with Bella "We'll be right back okay" Bella waved as we ran to the river and jumped across it we ran through the forest and Bella turned her head towards me and smiled and I smiled back "So what do you think of the family?" Bella asked "Well..." I pretended to look deep in thought then answered "They all seem really nice, friendly and welcoming... but god you were right about the smell. It was the second _worst_ thing I have ever smelt" I playfully blocked my nose. We laughed until we reached the door when Bella's arm flew up to stop me "Jam... Some-ones' in there and I don't know who and I can't put Renesmée in any type of danger EVER!" Bella whispered to just then I smelt _him_. The same vampire that I ran from; the same vampire that I was created for in order to pleasure... _Gabriel Karour._ It was as I smelt I turned into a statue because I wanted to run as far as I could but my body wouldn't move even when I mentally screamed at it to move; it just wouldn't move I was too shocked and scared "I understand" was all say while quickly nodding my head so fast that a human would have gotten whip-lash if they tried to nod that fast. Bella slowly started to back up pulling me with her because I just couldn't move and Bella just picked me up and placed me over her shoulder as she slowly backed away and turned and ran back the way we came while holding Renesmée just that little bit tighter.

I was too scared to notice anything going on around me. I watched steel blinds cover the house and heard Bella saying something but I couldn't focus on what she was saying _'How did he find me!?' 'Why here? Why now?' 'I can't go back there I just can't!'_ so many thoughts were racing through my mind when I was placed onto a couch. I don't how much time went by but suddenly I was brought back to the present by Bella grabbing one my hands with both hers' and squeezed it hard so I squeezed back and smiled weakly at her and she did the same then Bella took a deep breath and told them what had happened "Well we were laughing all the way back home and we had just calmed down we were already there and as I was just about to open the door I smelt... someone... another vampire and unknown vampire to me and I had to throw Jamie over my shoulder and slowly back away and when I thought that I was far enough I ran back and when I got to the river I stop for a moment and then a gust of wind blew against my back and I smelt their scent again but really strong as if he was only a couple of feet behind me so I jumped and when I got to the doors I paused for a second to open the door when another gust of wind told me they were just as close as before so I came in and turned on the security system and then now" I started to cry and I placed my head onto Bella's shoulder and she did the same and we just stayed like that for a while crying "Did you recognise this intruder?" Carlisle asked me when we pulled away and I just looked down and started crying again at the memories and I slowly nodded ashamed because I didn't trust my voice and not wanting to speak just yet "It's okay Jam, we are going to be fine now that we have told and we are here" Bella said and hugged me again "He'll wait he's extremely patient" I shook my head and rested it on Bella's shoulder "Does he have a power?" Bella asked and I thought about everything that I knew about him and what I had experienced "I guess so... He can repel anybody by his stench... It is worst than 50 Jacobs" I giggled sadly "What does he even want? Do you know what he wants?" Carlisle asked and Bella jumped "Sorry... forgot you two were here... where did Edward go?" Bella asked looking around the room "He went upstairs to stay with Renesmée and make sure that she stays safe" Alice said giving me and Bella a hug "I think I might know what or who he wants..." I contemplated if it could actually be me or if it was just a coincidence and continued "I think he wants me back" I sighed sadly and looked at the now covered door of where we came through "Was he the one you ran away from?" Bella asked shocked "Sort of... his mate turned me into this," I said and gestured to myself "just for his pleasure and she didn't want him to break me so she turned me... so I ran away and now they want me back" I started crying again "What is his name?" Bella asked "Gabriel Karour and his mate is Bree-Anna Ramsden..." I slowly shook my head at the memory "Well did he ever touch you?" Bella asked doing a quick scan over me with her eyes "Only once but he got inside of me... he got me ready though but when he turned his back I locked him up and ran away... and now they've found me" I started crying again "Shhhh... It's going to be okay" Bella hushed while rubbing circles on my back which calmed me down after a while "Well if you want my opinion he is the worst smelling vampire I ever met or rather smelly" Bella giggled and so did I then Bella slowly got up and Alice immediately took her place. Bella went into the kitchen and came back out a minute later with Emmet and turned off the security system and pull Emmet outside but I immediately froze and I watched as Emmet and Bella walk out the same doors that we had entered "Gabriel... Come out NOW!" Bella hissed "Are you _trying_ to be intimidating?" Bella asked in a bored tone "No! Now give Jamie back to me... she belongs to me!" Gabriel stated angrily "Firstly, you don't own and can't own anybody especially a vampire; Secondly, Jamie is now a part of my family and she will do as she pleases; Thirdly, Jamie has her own mind and she uses it a lot and she can make her own decisions; Fourthly, I will not give you anything but the pleasure of leaving, never showing your face again and leave alive without a scratch or missing limb!" Bella growled at him "Now listen to what this lady says or I will as always get the mighty fine pleasure of ripping you limb from limb and watching you burn into ash," I heard Emmet smile "Oh and before you even think that we are mates we are not... she is my sister and her mate is inside as well as mine and we also have 3 other pairs of mates in there so I suggest that you leave before they come out to help with the easy task of disposing of you" Emmet smile still in place as I heard Gabriel slowly backed away and before turning to run hissed at us "I _will_ be back for Jamie and if I go down I will take someone down with me!" Gabriel hissed once more before running away at vampire speed.

When they walked back into the lounge room I couldn't help but run up and give Bella a squeeze-the-life-out-of-her hug which she returned "Thank-you... Oh thank-you! I don't know how to ever repay you or thank-you enough!" I said and gave her another hug "Well you could join our family or coven and be my best friend" Bella smiled at me "Well... that's a tough one" I said playfully "Yes!" I screeched then jumped up and down clapping my hands and Bella shortly joined in and with one last hug Bella showed me around the house and when we came up to the last room Bella opened the door and dragged me in with her before shutting the door and turning back to me just as I sat down on the bed and looked around the room in awe "This was the Guest room or Emmett's '_secret'_ video game practice room..." Bella said gesturing to the room "What happened? It looks useable to me" I asked tilting my head slightly to the side in confusion and Bella giggled "Nothing is wrong with this room. It is your room now... that's why Emmet isn't allowed in here unless he has your permission" Bella said emphasising the last part to be certain that Emmet heard which was confirmed when he groaned "Wait! This is _my_ room?" I asked shock evident in my tone "Yes this room is all yours and Alice has already gone to liberty of filling up your closet with clothes" Bella said and pointed to the walk-in-wardrobe with her head "Oh. My. GOD!" I screeched as I flew the wardrobe doors open and I felt my jaw drop and Bella pushed it back up as I turned to her and threw my arms around Bella's neck and Bella hugged me back. "Okay Jam... I have to go now and please lock the door after me and don't open the door unless it is one of us okay?" Bella asked hopeful "Sure... I don't think I would have kept it unlocked even if you didn't ask me to lock it" I giggled and with one more hug Bella shut the door after saying good night. When Bella was gone I flopped back on the bed with a sigh and ran though the events of my day "The _best_ day of my existence" I sighed to myself then shut my eyes to help me relax in my new room with my new family.


	11. Slumber Party!

Chapter 11. Slumber Party!

Bella's P.O.V.

(3 ½ months old)

After about a month of Jamie being given a Cullen crest anklet and earrings and officially becoming Jamie Nichole Bobst Cullen we decided that it was time. Time to go to college at Dartmouth in Alaska and we had also successfully gotten Jamie in with us which we celebrating by hunting afterwards we found out that Jamie's Birthday is on 26th of September – only 12 whole days after mine. Anyway... today is October, 5th and we are packed and making our way up to Alaska to start college and we had already built a house almost identical to the one we had in Forks. "So what do you think?" Esme asked us when we walked into the house for the first time "Perfect" We all said in unison "I'm glad you all like it" Esme said happily "Lets' unpack I can't wait to kick some butt in Mario Kart" Emmett boomed while grabbing his and Rosalie's stuff then ran up to their room "I guess I have to go make sure that he puts everything where they belong" Rosalie sighed and ran up after Emmett "C'mon Jasper lets' go unpack" Alice said and dragged Jasper up the stairs while he carried all of their boxes "Poor Jasper" I sighed than giggled while everyone else that was still here laughed "I agree" Jamie said when she calmed down from laughing "Hey do you want to come help me unpack Renesmée's room after we do your room?" I asked "Oh and what about me?" Edward pouted while Esme and Carlisle went up to their room "Yeah you're gonna unpack our room while I help Jam and Renesmée" I said in a duh tone "But what if I wanted you to help me unpack?" Edward asked raising a perfectly shaped eyebrow with the breath-taking crooked smile "Well you would have to wait then wouldn't you?" I said smartly "I don't want to wait" Edward pouted "Stop that!" I giggled "Stop what?" Edward replied innocently while still pouting _'God he looks cute when he pouts'_ I thought "You know what" I said getting irritated "And what might be" Edward asked while smirking "Urgh! You're unbelievable!" I yelled throwing my arms in the air then grabbed Jamie's hand and ran as fast as I could to her room "I can't believe him sometimes not often but it still happens" I sighed as I flopped onto Jamie's double bed "I know the feeling" Jamie said as she sat down next to me on the bed "Hey I just thought of something" Jamie said almost bouncing out of her skin "What is it?" I asked cautiously "Lets' have a slumber party with _LOTS _movies, pillow fights, truth-dare-double dare-kiss-pash or torture and more!" Jamie squealed again "Umm... I've never played that and the only 'sleepover' I have been on is one of Alice's kidnap Bella for the weekend to go shopping but it was always her kissing Jasper and me cuddling Edward" I used are quote marks for sleepover and Jamie's eyes were about to pop out of her head "What?" I asked "You've _never _had a slumber party?" Jamie asked in disbelief and shock "Yeah so... what's your point Jam?" I asked "The point is we... by that I mean we are stealing Rose, Alice and Esme; are going to have a slumber party tonight and we are going to kick out _all_ of the boys for the night and then starting this slumber party!" she squealed jumping off of the bed and went into her wardrobe and coming out in a pair of winter pyjama's with Tweety bird all over them (AN:/ I LOVE Tweety Bird, Elmo, Cookie Monster and Betty Boop so that is what the girls are going to wear) "Get ready" Jamie said putting her hands on her hips and I rolled my eyes at her "Fine I'll be right back" I sighed and ran in vampire speed to my room and got changed into some of my favourite pairs of winter pj's which had Cookie Monster all over them some munching on cookies and some of him just smiling while dancing. When I was dressed I ran back into Jamie's bedroom and turned around so she could see all of it then we went to get Rosalie first because she would be the hardest. When we got to Rosalie's room we knocked and thankfully Rose answered and not Emmett "Hey can we come in?" I asked after giving Rose a quick hug "Sure... but what are you doing dressed like that?" Rose asked looking us up and down as we walked past her and into her room "Well that's why we are here," I answered "We are kidnapping you, Alice and Esme for a slumber party... NO BOYS" I raised my voice a bit so Emmett would be sure to hear "YAY!" Rosalie squealed clapping her hands together then Emmett came in "So what am I going to wear for this slumber party?" Emmett asked grinning from ear to ear "I'm sorry Emm but it's a girl's only slumber party... Oh. My. GOD! I am so, so, so sorry Emm I didn't mean to call you a boy! But hey if you look at it this way you won't be the only girl not coming to the slumber party... maybe the next slumber party we have you can come" I said with fake shock then I heard everyone in the house laughing at what I just said and Emmett growled "I am truly sorry Emm but next time I promise... Hey maybe next time us girls can give you a manicure, pedicure, facial and a complete makeover!" I squealed jumping up and down while clapping my hands like an Alice "Fine" Emmett sighed pouting while pretending to be really sad "Now get Carlisle, Edward, Jasper, Renesmée and yourself out of here before Jam and I throw you out" I giggled while trying to look stern with my hands on hips and then pointed to the door. Once Emmett was out of the room I ran to Rosalie's wardrobe and pulled out some winter pj's with Elmo all over them (some of Elmo smiling, some of Elmo and his goldfish and some of him waving) and gave them to Rose who got changed as soon as Rose was changed we ran through the house to Alice's room and barged in "Alice get up! We are kidnapping you!" Jamie, Rose and I said at the same time "Why?" Alice asked confused... that was a first "Because we can and we are anyway you aren't the only one who knows how to have a party" I said folding my arms over my chest smiling while Jamie went over to Alice's wardrobe and retrieved a pair of winter pyjama's with Betty Boop in sexy lingerie in all different poses (AN:/ Sorry but I just felt like doing that because that is what Betty Boop usually wears) all over it "Get dressed" Rose instructed before Alice could get time to protest. When Alice was dressed we ran over to Esme's room and knocked "We are kidnapping you" All of us girls screamed as soon Esme opened the door and she giggled while slowly shaking her head at our ridiculousness "Get dressed into... this" I said as I pulled out some winter pyjama's from the wardrobe and passed them to Esme they were covered with Angry Birds (the birds of all colours from the game).

When all of us were dressed we all went into the living room and we started to watch movies. The movie selections went like this... Red dog, The Notebook, Dirty Dancing, Lassie in The Painted Hills, Fried Green Tomatoes from the Whistle Stop Café, My friend Flicka, Sydney White, Dreamer, Flicka and Chitty Chitty Bang Bang. Once the movie were done I quickly threw a pillow at a 'crying' Alice which hit the side of her face and I turned and acted as I did nothing "You are going to get it Bella" Alice growled playfully and then we had the WORLD's biggest and bestest pillow fight in history. Once all of the pillows were now just feathers all over the living room floor we sat in a circle cross-legged and began a game of truth, dare, double dare, kiss, pash or torture "I'll start" Jamie said rubbing her hands together evilly "Rose... Truth, dare, double dare, kiss, pash or torture?" Jamie asked evilly to Rose – who was so scared but tried just as hard to cover it up – "Truth" "Wimp" Jamie and Alice scoffed "Fine... What is the most embarrassing thing that has happened to you?" Jamie asked and all of us leaned in slightly towards Rose who took in a deep a breath "I was hulb jfdo jidr dkose gjids sof jdif jdsia and then fijdeg kingal sedal fjvdo odjvf kobi opserin" Rose said way too quickly for any of us to understand and we all shared a look of confusion "Okay..." I said awkwardly "Rose would you mind repeating that for us slower and more understandable?" I asked and we all waited for Rose to start again "I was 14 and I had been practicing a song for ages to perform to my school and when it came to the day I was so nervous and all I kept singing the song over and over again and as soon as we got to school we had assembly straight up and I was the first one out of the whole school teachers included – anyway I was backstage preparing myself to sing and then when it was time to go on I was so confident in myself that I walked with my head held high and marched proudly on to the stage and stood in front of the microphone in front of the whole school and then I saw everyone trying hard not to laugh at something so I looked behind me and there was nothing and when I turned back around I saw people taking pictures of me and some were laughing and pointing at me and then I felt a really cold breeze on my legs and I slowly looked down and it turned out to be one of _those_ days..." Rose trailed off "_What_ days?" We all asked in unison and Rose took a deep breath "One of those days where you forget to put on your pants and you go around outside without any pants on and you don't realise until it's too late" Rose said in a rush and if I wasn't a vampire it would have been too fast for me to understand then we all giggled a tiny bit "It's okay Rosalie when I was in Phoenix with my mother I went to school like 5 times without pants on by accident and now I always, _always_ look at what I am wearing 5 times before I even leave my bedroom and another 5 times before I even leave the house just to be sure" I said and gave Rose a little hug and we all ended up laughing for 5 minutes before we got back to the game "Rose it's your turn now" Jamie announced when we all had _finally_ settled down "I'll pick... Esme" Rose said facing Esme "Truth, dare, double dare, kiss, pash or torture?" Rose asked Esme "I'll do kiss" Esme replied confidently "Hmm... You have to kiss... the first stranger you see on the street" Rose giggled while Esme's mouth opened in shock "What is the punishment if I don't do it?" Esme asked warily "You'll have to kiss their arse" Rose said raising her chin with a smirk on her face which soon became her trying to hold back her laughter which all but Esme couldn't help but fall over laughing.

It was now 7:00am and it was time for Esme to do her _kiss_ "_Please_ don't make me do this" Esme pleaded while holding onto the front door like her life depended on it... well her social life _did_ depend on this dare "As we have already said No you can't back out or else you'll have to kiss a strangers butt... now which one do you prefer? Kiss their lips or kiss their arse?" Rose asked "Alice get up of the porch and stop laughing so then you can help us" I said playfully but very stern "Ok _mother_" Alice replied as she hoped up of the ground; dusted herself off and giggling at her own joke "It seems like it..." I sighed "Oh wait that's because I am... Duh!" I said in a duh tone then face palmed myself while everyone laughed at me. "Now come on we have to do it now... I haven't laughed for what..." Jamie complained looking at a non-existent watch on her wrist "2 minutes" Jamie said while I uncurled Esme's fingers from the door and carried her to the car.

After a couple of minutes of driving we arrived at the town park which lucky Esme *place sarcasm here* there were already some good-looking guys walking around... although none of them are as sexy as _my_ Edward. "Ok now Esme you have to stand over by that fountain and the first guy you see walk past you, you've gotta kiss them hard... but not too hard, on the lips and then your dare is over" Alice said pointing to a very romantic fountain in the middle of the park "Why do I have to do this?" Esme asked rhetorically "I am _never_ doing this again" Esme sighed as she started to walk over to the fountain "WE ALL KNOW THAT YOU'LL GIVE IN NEXT TIME!" All of us called after her at the exact same time. We just stared at each other for all of 10 seconds then burst out laughing; we quickly stopped laughing in order to watch Esme – who was standing around uncomfortably when the second hottest human I have ever seen walked up to Esme and threw a penny into the fountain and with one last pleading glance from Esme – which we all put our thumbs up for her and she sighed and walked over to the guy – "I am so sorry for this but I was dared to do this" Esme whispered to the man who was gawking at her beauty as she put on her fluffy mittens (making it look like she was cold) and placed her hands on either side of his face and kissed him with so much force that when she pulled away she sat him on the edge of the fountain apologizing again than ran over to us at human speed "I very much dislike you at the moment girls... especially you Rosalie" Esme huffed as she hopped into the car. "We love you to Esme" we giggled as we also hopped into the car.

When we got home we gave each other manicures, pedicures and then makeovers then we 'slept'. When we all got up around 9:30am we got dressed for the day in skinny jeans and a simple midnight blue tank top we went outside and called the boys and Renesmée back inside "So how was the slumber party? I bet it wasn't much fun without me" Emmett said with a smirk "Actually it was _the_ most fun I have ever had... I don't think it could've gotten better" I said cockily to Emmett while the girls giggled at us and shortly after a while of trying to outstare Emmett I was trying as hard as I could to not laugh along with the still giggling Esme, Rosalie, Alice and Jamie then I just burst out laughing and the giggles turned into laughs and we went into a tiny deformed circle of us holding each other while laughing our heads off. When we calmed down enough to walk we went inside and I dragged Jamie and Renesmée up Renesmée's room to unpack "Hey baby girl this your new bedroom" I said to as I opened the door "Eeep! A double bed thank-you, thank-you, thank-you!" Renesmée squealed (In this chapter Renesmée is around 7 in physical age and 3 ½ months and 3 days old literarily but the mind of a 9 year old) and ran to the bed and started jumping on it and kept jumping until we finished unpacking her stuff "Renesmée do you want a bath now or later?" I asked resting Renesmée on my hip "Bath! Bath! Bath!" Renesmée bounced on my hip "Ok," I giggled "Let's get you cleaned" I cooed tickling her tummy "Umm... Bee... I was wondering if... I could you no... bath Renesmée?" Jamie asked awkwardly and I giggled and nodded my head "Sure you can but you have Renesmée" I giggled again at the face Renesmée was making (her face was scrunched up in a playful glare/deep thought) and I heard Edward chuckling downstairs and Renesmée quickly nodding her head and reaching out for Jamie who chuckled and took Renesmée into the bathroom to get cleaned up while I walked down stairs to have a cuddle with Edward for a while.

"Hey baby" Edward greeted me opening up his arms for me "Hey" I gave Edward a kiss and snuggled into his side "Did you see Renesmée face when she was thinking like that?" I giggled to Edward "Yeah she looks so much like you" Edward smirked then kissed my forehead "Yeah right" I huffed "I would say she's 50/50 out loud but you don't know how much she resembles you especially when it's just us two" I kissed Edward when he opened his mouth to protest and smirked when we pulled away "No fair!" Edward huffed and smirked "What?" I asked warily "Nothing" Edward replied as innocently "I need to go and... help with... Renesmée's bath" I said getting up trying to think of a good excuse "I don't think so... Jamie seems to it under control" Edward smirked and tried to grab me to pull me back down and I dodged him poked my tongue out at him (AN:/ face does something like this XP) and ran to the bathroom "Hide me!" I giggle-hissed at Jamie and Alice who where in the bathroom bathing Renesmée. I quickly locked the bathroom door and started looking frantically around the room "What did you do this time?" Jamie sighed then giggled "Umm..." I hesitated scratching the back of my neck "I cut Edward off with a kiss and then he said that it wasn't fair that I kissed him to cut him off then smirked so I went to make an escape when he went to grab me so I dodged him pocked out my tongue and ran into her and so now here I am" I said in a rush still trying to find somewhere to 'hide' while the Alice and Jamie laughed at me which earned them a death glare from me. There was knocking at the door so I just slid into the linen closet and closing the door while the girls tried to muddle up my scent "Open up Bells" Edward said clearly smirking "Bee isn't in here... anyway I'm naked so you can't come in unless you want a missing limb" Jamie stifled a giggle "I know she's in there... and what are you doing naked?" Edward asked "First this _is _a bathroom and Secondly Renesmée wanted me to jump in with her" Jamie called out "Suit yourself" Edward chuckled and I heard the door bust open and Jamie and Renesmée scream while Edward laughed at their expressions _'Crap! Forgot to put on my mind shield over them'_ I mentally slapped myself on the forehead "Daddy!" Renesmée squealed "What?" Edward asked shrugging his shoulders "Get out!... I'm naked and in the bath" Renesmée sounded horrified "Oh C'mon Nessie I'm allowed to see you like this up until a certain age because I am also allowed to give you showers and baths" Edward chuckled "Nu-uh" Renesmée replied "Uh-huh" Edward replied "Nu-uh" Renesmée said again "Uh-huh" Edward chuckled "Nu-" Renesmée started but was cut off by Alice "Both of you SHUT UP! You both sound like little girls even though _one_ of you technically are but still" Alice said exasperated "Alice" Edward hissed "What? It's the truth" Alice said with a shrug and I heard Renesmée sniffle "You two take it outside!" I yelled jumping out of the cupboard and snatched Renesmée out of the bath and glared at both of them "No more sex for a week" I mouthed to Edward and he opened his mouth to protest "I don't want to hear it! 1 week and that's final!" I huffed then grabbed a towel, wrapped up Renesmée and ran into her room "There there baby... they didn't mean it" I cooed "But Auntie Alice said a mean word to me" Renesmée cried into my shoulder "No baby... shh... Auntie Alice didn't mean it... shh... its ok, everything is going to be ok..." I whispered while slowly rubbing circles on her back and when she fell asleep I put her into her crib kissed her forehead "Goodnight baby girl and remember this and never forget it mummy will always be here for you and I love you" I whispered and bent down to give her another kiss when her arms shot around my neck and pulled me closer "I love you too mummy" Renesmée whispered sleepily "Goodnight baby girl" I whispered kissed her forehead and turned to the door when Renesmée grabbed my wrist "Don't leave me" Renesmée started crying again and I ran over and sat on her bed and pulled her into a hug "Never... I'll never _ever_ leave you" I cooed "Promise?" Renesmée asked as she pulled away and I wiped the tears away from her eyes as I replied "I promise" I kissed her and lied down on the bed and she cuddled me while half lying on me and snuggling to try get closer to me than she already was.


	12. Surprise Christmas Eve Guest

Chapter 12. Surprise Christmas Eve Guest

Bella's P.O.V.

(4 months old)

Today is Christmas Eve and I'm so happy to see Renesmée so excited and happy and Jamie is just as content about tomorrow because it'll be Renesmée, Jamie and my first Christmas (Jamie and Bella as vampires) and also as a family. "Good morning baby girl" I kissed Renesmée on the cheek when she opened up her eyes from her really _long_ sleep "Morning mummy" Renesmée giggled then her eyes widened and so did her smile "Yes?" I asked "Do you know what day it is today?" Renesmée asked happily "Hmm... No what day is it today?" I asked playfully "It's Christmas Eve!" Renesmée chirped "You silly mummy" Renesmée giggled while slowly shaking her head "Oh! Am I silly now?" I asked quickly swiping Renesmée into my arms while she squealed in delight and shock "Yea you are mummy... you are a very silly mummy" Renesmée giggled looking up at me "Ok then if I'm a silly mummy then... Do silly mummies do this?" I asked then quickly started tickling her sides, tummy and armpits "No mummy! Nooooo" Renesmée giggled trying to squirm out of my arms "Fine then... Can I count your ribs?" I asked pulling up one of her arms above her head and before I could start she was already squirmish. I placed my index finger on the very bottom rib and started "1..._tickle rib_, 2..._tickle rib_, 3..._tickle rib_, 4..._tickle rib_," I wasn't near ¼ up her ribs and she was already trying to push my hand away and laughing while also trying to pull her arm down to cover her ribs from my fingers "5..._tickle rib_, 6..._tickle rib_, 7..._tickle rib_, 8..._tickle rib_, 9..._tickle rib_," I continued all the way up and then when I was two ribs away from her armpit I smirked down at Renesmée who had tears in her eyes from laughing so much but yet she was still laughing "14..._tickle rib_, 15..._tickle rib_, 16..._tickle rib_ and now we are at the tickle monsters' house" I cooed and started tickling her armpits as much as I could and then started doing little raspberries all over her stomach "Stop mummy! Please stop mummy! Please 'o' please 'o' please mummy stop" Renesmée giggled and I playfully sighed "Fine... but don't think that your safe from the family of tickle monsters downstairs" I smiled as Renesmée's face went into a playful scared "Mummy you're supposed to protect me from _everything_" Renesmée whined "Oh am I?" I asked playfully "Yes you are... that's what mummies do" Renesmée playfully rolled her eyes "Well if that is what mummy is supposed to do then what's daddy supposed to do? I am pretty sure daddy will get sad if he doesn't get to do something like what mummy does" I smiled as Renesmée waved her hand dismissively at me "Daddy is supposed to make sure that Uncle Emmet doesn't do silly things like you because that is a part of what mummies do" Renesmée said in a duh tone "Hey I heard that" boomed Emmet from downstairs and Renesmée and I giggled a bit "So what do I do again?" Edward asked leaning against the door frame with a smirk on his face and his eyes full of excitement, amusement, mysterious evil – he clearly was planning something and love "You have to make sure that Uncle Emmet doesn't do anything silly because that is mummies job" Renesmée giggled "That is all that daddy has to do" she giggled again and Edward had a pretend look of hurt on his face "Is that all I get to do?" Edward asked pretending to sound hurt "Uh-huh" Renesmée quickly nodding her head – sort of like she was head-banging – "Don't I get to help chase the boys away?" Edward asked with a smirk "No daddy" Renesmée shook her head "Uncle Emmet gets to chase away all of the mean boys and if so some girls for me" Renesmée tried to copy Edward's smirk but her face just got a little scrunched up with a small smile and I couldn't help but laugh at the two "Boo ya" we all heard Emmet fist pump the air as he yelled (aka. Boo ya is his version thank-you) "But I wasn't meaning the mean ones although I could help Uncle Emmet although I would find out _way_ before he did or does... but I was meaning all the other boys that might take a liking to towards you" Edward wiggled his eyebrows at me suggestively "Edward..." I growled "Let the girl be a girl and _I'll_ deal with any boyfriends or girlfriends if she takes that path which _we_ will support her if she does or doesn't choose it" I whispered to him so we wouldn't get 1,000,000 questions from Renesmée "Mummy? Can I pwease have breaky now?" Renesmée asked tugging lightly on my shirt's sleeve "Sure thing baby girl" I answered while picking her up "Honey, make sure Renesmée's _present_ gets here" I whispered to Edward as I passed "Will do love" Edward replied "Thank-you" I kissed his cheek and ran downstairs.

Once Renesmée finished her breakfast and was dressed in a fluffy jumper with Santa Claus and his little helpers and a pair of tracksuit pants (much to Alice's disgust) we were sitting on the couch watching the TV when the doorbell rang "I'll get it" I said and got up and was at the as soon as I was up and opened the door slightly and peeked through the tiny gap and opened it fully with my finger pressed on my lips as our visitor nodded and quietly walked in and went into the lounge room and walked up to the couch and leaned their hands on either side of Renesmée's head on the back the couch "Boy have you grown!" the familiar husky voice chuckled from behind Renesmée making her jump out of her skin as she whipped her head around to glare at the person who had just scared the shit out of her but soon changed into an ear to ear smile "Jakey!" Renesmée squealed jumping into Jacob's arms "Don't do that _ever_ again!" Renesmée said angrily and punched Jacob's chest lightly then gave him a peck on the cheek and jumped off of him "Hey! Don't think a kiss on the cheek will make up for that punch" Jacob said walking after Renesmée "What do you mean by that?" I heard Edward growl under his breath as me "Uncle Emmet can you _please_ work a bit?" Renesmée asked innocently crawling up the couch and plopping herself side by side with Emmet and gently nudging his arm because she couldn't reach his shoulder just yet "Sure" Emmet's booming laugh filled the house "What's your job?" Jacob asked Emmet while tilting his head slightly and I giggled as Renesmée answered "Uncle Emmet's job is to chase away all of the mean boys and if so some girls for me while daddy's job is to make sure Uncle Emmet doesn't be silly because that is a part of mummy's extra big job to protect me from _everything_ and that means the family of tickle monsters down here" Renesmée concluded by sending me a knowing look "Do I have a job?" Jacob asked "Umm... ... NO!" Renesmée giggled "Oh is that so?" Jacob smirked while raising an eyebrow and folding his arms across his chest and she nodded her head quickly "Uncle Emmet _please_ work" Renesmée squealed as she scrambled into Emmet's lap when Jacob went to snatch her up in tickles "Oh c'mon Nessie... you can't hide behind Emmet forever" Jacob said and I laughed at irony of his sentence "But what if I _want_ to?" Renesmée asked with a smirk of her own "What about me? What if I want to play with Rosalie later?" Emmet asked looking between Jacob and Renesmée "Well I could play with you guys" Renesmée said matter-of-factly "It's a little too grown up for you Nessie" Emmet shrugged indifferently "Emmet!" I growled "Renesmée you are _way_ too young to even think of doing the game Uncle Emmet wants to play and does play" Edward glared daggers at Emmet as he retrieved our daughter and set her down beside me while Emmet put his hands up defensively "Sorry but it's true" Emmet smirked I rolled my eyes at him while I knelt down beside Renesmée "Hey sweetheart why don't you and I drag Jacob upstairs and I'll help you give him a little fashion parade of your cute little outfits fit for big girls only" I winked at Jacob who was trying to listen to what I was saying to Renesmée "Eeeeep! Let's go... NOW!" Renesmée squealed while clapping her hands "Okay she has to of gotten that from you Edward because I would _never_ react like that to something like this... Wait Edward is a secret you haven't told me about yet... say _'this_'?" I asked motioning to Renesmée and I heard everyone n the house laughing "We are talking later" Edward growled "Did you just _growl_ at me?" I asked raising an eyebrow with a smirk "Yes I did... so what?" Edward said and mimicked me "So I don't think that we will do the tango later" I smiled at Edward and poked my tongue out at him and grabbed Jacob's wrist (who surprise surprise had Renesmée) and dragged him up to Renesmée's room to begin the parade.

After Renesmée went down her catwalk in her room showing all of her outfits in many different ways of wearing them and mix and matching them all we went downstairs with Renesmée in her Tinkerbell outfit (the exact same thing that Tinkerbell wears) and by the looks Jacob is having the hardest time of his life to control himself so I put my shield around him for Edward's benefit "Now why don't you take Jacob and go play any game that you can find" I said to Renesmée as I put her down and she nodded and took off dragging Jacob behind her as I watched after them with a smile firm in place "What are you thinking?" Edward asked as he wrapped his arms around my waist and rested his head on my shoulder "I was thinking about how much I love seeing our daughter so happy and with her best friend again... it just makes me so happy and... I can't help but just love her even more than I already do if that's even possible" I sighed leaning into Edward. After another 5 minutes of just standing like that I decided that I had to go pick up Renesmée's present from being engraved "Edward" I turned in his arms "Yes love?" Edward asked looking down at me "I have to go out for a tiny bit and I promise it will be just to this one shop then I'll be back so fast you won't even notice I was gone" I said before pecking his lips with mine and was in my violet Jaguar convertible with a wave racing away down the driveway (very similar to the one they had in Forks).

2 minutes later I pulled up at _The Diamond Jewellers_ and walked inside "Hello ma'am how may I help you this fine day?" the guy behind the counter greeted me but didn't look up while he was changing and fixing up the price tags in the "Hello..." I looked at his name badge 'Brady' "Brady I'm Bella and I ordered a locket to be engraved and was told to pick it up today" I said while he started to find my order slip "Ah yes is that Bella Cullen?" Brady asked while picking up a slip "Yes it is" I said with a smile "Well I heard that..." Brady's breath caught when he finally looked at me and I gave him a shy smile now that I realised who he was "Shit" I whispered under my breath then Brady furrowed his brow in confusion and annoyance "Hi again, I'm Bella Cullen and I'm so sorry that we didn't get to know each other a bit better but it was just a dare and nothing was meant by it" I told him with another shy smile "Uh... no, no it's fine but can you tell me who it was that kissed me at the fountain?" he asked with hope clouding his eyes "Yeah sure... that was my mother-in-law...she is a second mother to me" I sighed at the memories of my mother "What's her name?" Brady asked "Who my mother or my mother-in-law?" I asked "Your mother-in-law" Brady answered "Oh... Her name's Esme" I smirked because even without Alice's power I could just tell what was going to happen "Tell her that Esme is a very beautiful name and that it suits her" Brady smiled probably forming a plan in his head "I will..." I grabbed the locket and turned around and was at the door when I turned around again to face Brady who was watching after me "Oh I almost forgot if you want we don't live that far away from here so if you want you can come over for dinner... It's only if you want to" I offered and his face immediately lit up like a kid on Christmas day which just so happens to be tomorrow... ironic much "Sure I would love to... can I have the address and I can be there whenever?" Brady asked while getting out a pen and paper and I walked up to the counter "Sure and come over at 7 tonight" I said as wrote down the address "Bye Brady I'll see you tonight" I said as I walked through the door "Bye Bella and I'll be there" Brady waved goodbye as did I.

"I'm home" I said as I walked through the front door "You took your time Bee" Jamie said from behind me "Yeah well I sort of ran into someone" I smirked "Why am I not surprised?" Edward chuckled while leaning on the door frame "Not literary" I rolled my eyes at him "Anyway... Jam do remember the slumber party when Esme got that dare?" I giggled and so did Jamie "Yeah that was so funny... I still have stitch from all that laughing" Jamie giggled again "What about it?" Jamie asked with a big smile on her face "Well I went into the jewellers which just so happens to be where he works and his name is Brady..." I started to tell her about it when I realized that Edward was still here "Okay before I go on I'll just say that I have to tell you, Rose and Alice at the same time and we will definitely fall over laughing" I giggled and turned and walked over to Edward "Hello handsome" I said trailing my pointer finger up and down his chest "Hello love" Edward grinned and bent down to give me a kiss "Later" I said and continued to trail my finger up and down his chest "You really should stop that" Edward chuckled "Oh really? Why?" I asked with a smirk "Because you are going to be in so much trouble if you do that and I can't even get a kiss letter loan you" Edward growled seductively "And who said that you can't have me? I'm yours just as much as you are mine" I smiled and gave him a kiss on the cheek before giving a wink and ran off to our room "Yes you better run Bella..." Edward trailed off and I ran into our room and locked the door and as quickly as I could I got changed into the sexiest and most revealing piece of lenguré I could find and unlocked the door all in the matter of a second and ran back into the bathroom and locked the door behind me just as our bedroom door opened and Edward stepped in and closed and locked the door after him "Love... come out of there" Edward chuckled "Sit on the bed and close your eyes until I tell you to open them" I said through the door "Fine... I'm on the bed and my eyes are shut" Edward sighed and I opened the door slightly to see him lying on the bed with his back against the headboard and his hands on the back of his head and I couldn't help but smile as I leaned against the bathroom door with my elbow and put my head in my hand and crossed my ankles "You can open your eyes now" I smirked as he warily opened his eyes and when they were fully open they popped out of his head and his jaw dropped as low as it could go and I giggled as I slowly stood up and swayed my hips as I deliberately walked slowly over to him. When I reached him he hadn't moved a millimetre (except his eyes which followed me) and as I got beside him I jumped onto the bed and straddled him "Do you like what you see?" I asked as sexily as I could "As I have said before and I will say it again Bella 'You will be the end of me'" Edward chuckled "Good" I smiled and bent down and captured his lips in mine as he moved his hands so they were gripping my arse "I love you more than anything in this universe" I smiled down at him when we pulled apart "As do I Bella... As do I" Edward said then flipped us over so he was hovering over me "As much as I love this on you it has to go" Edward chuckled at my fake sad face as he bent down and ripped of the fabric with his teeth and started kissing up my stomach…

"I love you so much it hurts" I said when we finally finished and were just lying down with me in his arms while resting my head on his chest "I love you too love" Edward said and kissed my hair "I have to go talk to Rose, Alice and Jamie about something but we will do this again later" I whispered to Edward and gave him one last kiss before going to our closet and grabbing out a pair of skinny jeans and a red, white and green striped tee and ran out of the room and into Alice's room where Jamie, Rose and Alice were waiting for me "So... start from the start" Jamie said excitedly "Ok I'll re-say what I said to you earlier to you guys and I'm certain you'll be laughing" I said as I sat down in between Rose and Jamie but across from Alice so we were in some form of a circle I sighed and started "Do remember the slumber party and Esme got that dare to kiss a stranger by the fountain?" I asked and they all nodded while giggling "Well I went into _The Diamond Jewellers_ which just so happens to be where the guy who she kissed works and his name is Brady anyway I got my order and we got talking about Esme and it was so funny... I'm surprised I acted as if it was a normal conversation and not rolling on the floor laughing but that's beside the point because he said that he wanted to see her again so I reluctantly offered for him to spend 'dinner' with us tonight and he seemed like he was the happiest person or thing in the universe it was quite cute and anyway he said yes so I'm gonna tape the whole night from when he comes to when he leaves that way we can catch Esme's every action and reaction to his arrival and laugh about it when he leaves and watch the tape over and over and over again because it will never not be funny" I giggled and the girls burst out laughing which made me laugh with them and when we started to calm down I accidently snorted like a pig and that resulted in another round of laughter "Ok so when will he be here?" Rose asked when we finally calmed down "He'll be here at 7pm tonight... and I want us to wear something like this," I said grabbing a fistful of my shirt "besides Renesmée who I already have an outfit for" I said and glanced at the clock _6:00_pm "Jam and I will start dinner while you, Rose and Alice will get everyone dressed besides Jacob and Renesmée at _6:30_pm... Lets' get this show on the road" We cheered before we all split up.

By the time Jamie and I finished the pork roast, Italian salad, baked potatoes and my famous home-made gravy it was _6:45_pm so I went to get Jacob and Renesmée dressed for tonight "Hey pumpkin, time to get dressed... you to Jacob but I'll get your outfit out for you to change into while I dress Renesmée" I said picking up Renesmée "Since when did you suddenly care about fashion?" Jacob said with a raised eyebrow and smirk "I'm not... it's just we have a guest tonight for Esme... well more our benefit" I giggled and smiled darkly and I swear I saw Jacob flinch away so I just couldn't help but chuckle darkly while walking away "Wow Bells you have become so evil haven't you?" Jacob chuckled as he followed me "What can I say I'm epic" I shrugged indifferently with a smirk on my face. I got to Renesmée's bedroom and found a grey tee with Rudolf the red-nosed reindeer snuggling into Santa Clause and some red jeans and green converse shoes for Jacob and I pushed him into the bathroom to change while I went to a box in the very back of Renesmée's closet. Once I grabbed the box and put it on the bed I opened the box and pulled a Santa's little helper 2 piece outfit (skirt and top connected by the working belt) and got Renesmée changed into it and grabbed her and walked her downstairs and into the living room "Look at me! Look at me!" Renesmée squealed as she ran into the middle of the living room twirling around in circles which got 'Awwww' by the whole family and a 'You look so adorable' by Jacob and Edward when I felt my phone vibrating in my back pocket and when I got it out I remembered that it was just my alarm saying that it _6:55_pm so I raced and got the video camera and the normal camera and returned to the living room and started to take pictures of the family and gave the video camera to Jamie when the doorbell rang "I'll get it" I said with a smirk at Esme and opened the door "Hello Bella" Brady smiled at me "Hi Brady... come in, come in" I smiled and waved him in "Everyone is in the lounge room and we'll give you a tour of the house later" I said as I walked into the lounge room and watched as Esme's face paled even more than it already was "Your evil Bella" Esme growled under breath and I just gave the widest smile I could at her and snickered "I know" under my breath "Hi sorry we didn't get to do introductions in the park that night but I'm Brady" Brady smiled and held his hand out for Esme "I'm Esme" Esme said shaking Brady's hand "Ok Brady this is my husband Edward and my daughter Renesmée" I said as Edward wrapped his arms around my waist after I picked up Renesmée who waved shyly alongside a shy smile "Hello Edward... Renesmée" Brady shook Edward hand and nodded to Renesmée "Hello" was Edward's reply and a giggle from Renesmée "This is my brother and sister-in-laws Rosalie and Emmet" I said gesturing to Rose and Emmet who waved and said a simple Hello "This is my other brother and sister-in-law Jasper and Alice" I said then whispered into his ear "Watch out for Alice she's like a hyper-active pixie that loves shopping and doing make-over's and is extremely friendly" "G'day sir" nodded Jasper "G'day" Brady nodded as well "Hello I'm Alice" Alice chirped "I'm Brady" said Brady "That's Carlisle my father-in-law and Esme who you already know but is my mother-in-law" I said and Carlisle wrapped an arm around Esme's waist "Hello Brady I'm Carlisle" Carlisle said as he held his hand out and Brady took it but looked like he had a plan and it was now impossible "Hello Carlisle" said Brady while shaking Carlisle's hand "This is my best friend Jamie" I said and linked arms with Jamie as we smiled at each other "Hello Brady" Jamie smiled slightly but it was more like she was shy... oh no she didn't... she did "Hello Jamie" Brady smiled fully at Jaime "I know what's happening" I whispered into Jamie's ear so only she could hear and her head whipped around to face me "What?" Jamie asked surprised and shocked but in a whispered tone "You've got a crush" I replied in a sing song voice so the only ones that didn't hear was Renesmée and Brady but turned back to Brady and started talking before she could say anything "And lastly Jacob, Renesmée's best friend who is _only_ visiting for Christmas" I said the last bit with a bit more force than the rest for Jacob to be certain that he isn't staying long "Hey Jacob" said Brady with a wave "Hi Brady" Jacob said with a wave in return "Ok now that introductions are out of the way let's go eat" I said as happily as I could although after dinner we all (besides Jacob, Brady and Renesmée) would be visiting either the bathroom, outside or a bin to dispose of the food "Sure I'm as hungry as a horse" said Jacob with a goofy grin "You're _always_ hungry Jacob" I sighed with a roll of my eyes "So... Mmmm smells good Bells" Jacob praised as Esme and I walked into the dining room with the food "Thank-you Jacob but don't forget that Jamie helped a lot so basically thank me for the gravy and salad and Jamie for the rest" I smiled knowingly at Jamie who would have been as red as a tomato by now. After I served dinner we were sitting down silently eating our dinner "Wow girls you girls are such great cooks... you should be chefs" Brady moaned appreciatively while his eyes went into the back of head "Thank-you but I don't think I'll become a chef but maybe Jamie could" I said smirking at Jamie with the knowledge I possessed "Go away Bee" Jamie mumbled while looking down "But what if I don't want to" I mumbled back with a slight giggle "Then I will" Jamie said looking over at me "Please don't Jam you're not only my best friend but you are also a part of my family now so unless you run away without your crest or anything else than maybe but please, please _please_ don't leave" I said looking down thankful that I couldn't cry "Bee I would never" Jamie said and stood up and walked over to me and I stood up as well and we hugged for a while and when we pulled away we smiled at each other and she whispered to me "Lets' go hunting just you and me after this pervert goes huh?" Jamie smiled and I giggled and nodded my head "I would love that... thank-you Jam" I hugged her again and sat down as she walked back over to her spot and sat down again.

The rest of dinner was filled with conversation about family, friends, school and more and by the end of dinner it was already _8:45_pm "Time for 2 certain someone to go to bed and to sleep" I said picking up Renesmée and tickled her when she began to protest "Who's the other one?" Jacob asked amused "You are silly" I answered in a duh tone and rolled my eyes "But why? I'm 17 now... I don't have a bedtime" Jacob replied crossing his arms smugly "You may be 17 and you may not have a bed time but you better get you arse upstairs and to bed before I either kick it up there or you sleep outside like a dog... although I would probably put a real dog on a cushion just inside the door" I said and started to walk upstairs knowing that he would follow because of Renesmée "Fine I'm coming I'm coming" Jacob sighed and followed us up the stairs and into Renesmée's room "Okay now you are sleeping on the air mattress on the floor while Renesmée here sleeps in her bed and I will be back spontaneously" I warned Jacob and left the door open a bit after I put Renesmée into bed.

When I got downstairs Brady secretly looking at Jamie and I walked over to Edward and sat down on his lap and rested my head on his shoulder and just watched Brady and Jamie closely when I looked at the clock which said that it was _9:30_pm so I cleared my throat which snapped Brady out of his 'trance' and he looked around the room then at me followed by the clock "Um... I better get going it's late and I have got some stuff to do tomorrow but thank-you for dinner it was the best meal I have ever eaten in my _life_" Brady smiled at Jamie, picked up his coat and when he reached the door turned around thanking us again and with one last smile at Jamie was out of the door and on his way down our driveway "Well that went swell" I mumbled dryly "My plan didn't even work!" I sighed angrily under my breath "Well I'm gonna have a shower and get ready for tomorrow" I said and started to skip away "Hold it you" Esme said folding her over her chest when she ran in front of me "What did I do?" I asked innocently while looking around a bit "You know what you did and I'm not the happiest person right now" Esme said with the tiniest smile that you wouldn't even notice it "Why aren't you happy Esme?" I asked smiling "Because you had a plan to embarrass me or something like that... that's the only reason he came over tonight and he isn't coming back" Esme scowled playfully "Aw... it sucks that my plan didn't work" I sighed "and what was your plan" Esme asked raising an eyebrow "Well I invited him over to see your reaction and I was hoping he would be a bit more all over you but instead he was just staring at us for our beauty" I huffed and playfully pouted "Well... I'm glad your plan didn't work although it was insanely awkward" Esme giggled a bit before going to sit with Carlisle on the couch while I went upstairs and checked up on Jacob and my daughter and to Jacob's luck they were where they are supposed to be and fast asleep as well so I sighed shut the door and walked back into my room for a little one on one time with Edward.


	13. First day of Collage

Chapter 13. First day of Collage

Bella's P.O.V.

(5 months old)

Today will be our first day of collage and I am nervous to say the least and Jacob went back to La Push yesterday so now I am waking up Renesmée to feed her breakfast and then take her to her first day of school (she looks 5 yrs old) "Renesmée, sweetie... wake up baby girl it's time to get up and ready for your first day of school" I said while gently stroking her arm "mummy?" Renesmée asked fluttering her eyes open "Yes darling, mummy's here... it's time to have breakfast... I made you pancakes and waffles with maple syrup and butter for you" I said picking her up in my arms and kissed her forehead "Yummy" Renesmée said sleepily while rubbing her eyes a bit "C'mon lets' get you dressed then you can go eat... how does that sound?" I asked gently kissing Renesmée's cheek "Mmmm" Renesmée hummed as she put her head on my shoulder and I giggled as I got her dressed into her pair of favourite skinny jeans and her lucky top (a tee with a wolf and unicorn lying down together) and zebra patterned ballet flats and matching hair band in vampire speed and put her into her chair with her pancakes and waffles with maple syrup and butter which made her fully awake "Here you go baby... don't eat too quickly now we still have time before we need to go ok" I told Renesmée as I set her breakfast in front of her and went to get dressed for the day. I got dressed into a pair of blood red skin tight jeans and a baby blue skin tight mid-drift with spaghetti straps and my favourite pair and red 5 inch heel open-toed pumps covered with little black and white crystals and did my hair in wavy curls and put on a little baby blue eye make-up. After Renesmée finished her breakfast I got her backpack and lunch money and lunch (just in case she loses her money or someone steals it) and then we hopped into my 2007 jaguar convertible xkr 8 which is my second car but I'll be giving it to Jamie when I get back home from dropping Renesmée of at school which didn't take that long but at least I got to see my baby girl start school and I get to now realise just how quickly she's growing up "Mummy you look really pretty today... but you always look pretty but today you look even more pretty" Renesmée told me "Thank-you baby girl" I said as Renesmée kissed my cheek before hopping out of the car "You're growing up too quickly for my liking" I whispered from the car as I watched Renesmée walk inside and try to stay by herself but seemed unsuccessful when two little girls walked up to her so I decided to stay and watch for a bit "Hello I'm Annabelle Harp but you can call me Bell... what's your name?" the first girl asked she had dark brown almost black hair with natural bright red streaks and was wearing a knee length frilly skirt with canary yellow tights underneath accompanied with a long-sleeved Disney princess top and ballet flats with little bows at the ends and had cream coloured skin but looked to be around 5 and a ½ yrs old "Hi..." Renesmée replied shyly and quickly glanced over to me and I just nodded and smiled reassuringly but still she still hesitated before continuing "I'm Renesmée Cullen" Renesmée said with the tiniest of smiles and also a bit more confidence but still shy "What's your name?" Renesmée asked turning to the second girl (who hadn't said anything yet) "Oh sorry, I'm... I'm Melody Francis" the second girl replied softly while looking down at her feet shyly she had beautiful red hair with natural gold streaks throughout it and was wearing a pair of faded purple skinny jeans and a shirt that read 'It's a hard life being perfect' and over the top was a denim jacket that was rolled up to just below her elbows but wasn't big enough to be buttoned up to add to her _amazing_ style she wore light brown heel-less ankle boots and she looked to be around 5 "OMG love those boots Melody" Renesmée squealed when she noticed Melody's boots "Thank-you Renesmée" Melody said with a light blush "Hey I know we just met but my mum is still here... do you want to meet her?" Renesmée asked the girls while bouncing in anticipation 'Oh crap!' I thought "Sure we'd love to" Annabelle replied for the two of them and started dragging Melody with her as they followed Renesmée over to me 'Poor Melody so much like what Alice does to me' I mentally chuckled "Hi mummy" Renesmée said as she opened my door "Hey baby" I said hopping out of the car and squatting down to their eye level and gave Renesmée a hug "Hello girls" I greeted the girls behind Renesmée as they gawked at me and I couldn't help but laugh "Hello" the girls replied shyly "Mummy, these are my new friends Annabelle and Melody" Renesmée introduced and I couldn't help the smile that spread across my face as she said that and I noticed the girls grinning as well when they were introduced as Renesmée's friends "Bell this is my mummy" Renesmée continued to introduce us "Hello Annabelle... or would you prefer to be called Bell?" I asked and held out my hand "Hello... and yes I would prefer Bell thank-you" she replied politely and with a really big smile too "Melody this is my mummy" Renesmée said again but proudly 'my baby is _proud_ of me?' I thought and I thought I might be crying from happiness but seeing as I'm a vampire I can't now can I? I held out my hand to the little girl and she surprised me when she tackled me into a hug which I quickly returned "Hello Melody" I said when we pulled away "Hello... you can call me Melly you to Renesmée" Melody said with a giggle "Please call me Bella, I'm Renesmée's mother" I said with a smile of my own "Ok Bella" Melody and Annabelle said with a giggle "Well baby I have to go pick your dad up for college but I'll be back this afternoon around 3:45 to take you home" I said hugging Renesmée and kissing her forehead before I turned to Melody and Annabelle "Well Melly and Bell, I have to go back home to pick up Renesmée's dad but I might see you this afternoon if you're still here when I pick up Renesmée" I said and gave them all a hug goodbye "Bye sweetie" I said hopping back into the car after kissing her cheek "Bye mummy" Renesmée called back "Bye girls... see you this afternoon" I said "Bye Bella" the girls replied and I waited for them go back into the school so I could go.

When I got home I was tackled into a hug by Emmett (who was dressed in a skin-tight shirt that showed all of his muscles and a pair of jeans and black and white vans) "Whoa Emm" I said when he finally let me go "What was that for?" I asked "Well... everyone's being mean to me" Emmett answered sounding like a kid while crossing his arms over his chest and pouting so naturally I just _had_ to laugh "How so?" I giggled "Your husband was saying I'm too childish for college and everyone laughed than agreed" Emmett said "Let me guess... afterwards you said that you can beat them all at the WII and X-box but you got flogged instead?" I said and Emmett just looked shocked "Yes! How did you know?" Emmett said truly surprised "Dear Emm I know you all too well I also know how cocky you are but every time you get too cocky you always loose" I said patting his head and walking around him and inside only to be engulfed in _another_ hug but this time from Edward (who was dressed in a white button down top with the first 3buttons un-done and a pair of faded denim blue jeans and red and black vans) "Why were you so mean to _my _Emmy-bear?" I asked putting my hand over his mouth when he went to kiss me "Oh I wasn't _that_ mean" Edward chuckled "Now what took you so long?" Edward asked after I allowed him to kiss me hello "Well..." I started but even to me I sounded sheepish "Well what?" Edward asked raising an eyebrow "I wanted to see what some girls that approached Renesmée were going to do or say and if they ever hurt my baby girl I was going to step in but instead the best thing happened" I said bouncing on the spot just thinking about it and Edward was putting all his weight on my shoulders to try keep me still but I was still bouncing "Renesmée now has two lovely girls named Annabelle and Melody as friends" I said in a rush and tried to contain my squeal and Jasper (who was dressed in a blue shirt wear there are only a few buttons at the top of the shirt but were unbuttoned and was wearing black jeans and black vans) wearily covered his ears with his hands and I couldn't keep it in anymore I just squealed as loud as I could from happiness not really meaning to go _that_ loud "Oh and Annabelle likes to be called Bell and Melody likes to be called Melly so just call them by their proper names until they say that you can call them Bell and Melly" I said once I finally calmed down " OMG! You girls look so sexy!" I squealed as I looked at the girls up and down; Jamie was wearing almost the same outfit as me but she had on her Cheetah printed skin-tight jeans with matching open-toed 4 inch heels and a faded orange tee that had 'Love me I'm AWESOME!' in violet and had her hair down in a French braid and natural make-up; Alice went for a mid-thigh skin-tight skirt with green tights underneath and a black top that had 'Bite Me' in a style that made it look like it was running blood with a open denim jacket that goes to just above her elbows and to finish up black open-toed boots with 6 inch heels and light gold make-up and her usual hair style -spiky and pointing in every direction- while Rosalie went for a pair of extremely short gold skin-tight shorts with matching large fishnet stockings and gold open-toed 3 inch heels with gold ribbon wrapping around her calves and a baby pink mid-drift like mine but with long baggy sleeves and her hair was pin straight and her make-up was baby pink as well "I know right but did you pick out your own outfit?" Rosalie asked a little shocked "You know it! I also got over my virgin of fashion like I was told to at _my_ wedding... HEY! I'm not _that_ hopeless" I said in a hurt tone but rolled my eyes anyway while Alice laughed saying "Yeah I guess you have" after a moment of all of us just laughing "C'mon lets go I don't want to be late on the first day of college" I whined and dragged Edward out to my shiny violet Jaguar convertible srx "Love can we take my car?" Edward asked stopping when we got into the garage "No I want to use _my_ car today... maybe tomorrow" I answered with a smirk and jumped into the driver's side of my car "Now hop in before you have to run there" I said while turning on my car and sat there watching Rose, Alice, Jasper and Emmett leave in Emmett's jeep while Jamie hopped in the backseat of my car and waited for Edward to hop in "Come on EDWARD!" Jamie and I whined "If you don't hop in this car right now then no sex for a week" I threatened while Jamie fell over so she was lying down on them laughing and he _finally_ hopped in "Do I have to threaten sex for you to do stuff for me?" I asked as we reached the end of our drive way "No... there are some things I'll do without threats" Edward smirked with a wink and I slapped his arm "Shut up" I giggled "What if I don't want to?" Edward asked raising a perfectly arched eyebrow "Then I'll force you to" I smirked and began to lean in "Please don't! My eyes and ears are still virgin and I hope to keep it that way for a while" Jamie pleaded/screamed while squeezing her eyes shut and covering her ears with her hands "Well ours aren't and yours won't be for long if stick around Emmett" I laughed when Jamie shuddered and slowly and wearily opened her eyes and uncovered her ears "It's okay your eyes and ears will still be virgin when your with me just not Emmett, Emmett made my ears lose their virginity and my eyes... well their virginity was taken on my honeymoon" I giggled at the memory of waking up covered with feathers and the bed broken etc. "What are you thinking about love?" Edward asked with a smirk "Oh just when I woke up covered in feathers from the pillows and the broken bed and all of that other stuff" I said and winked at him and if vampires could blush he would be redder than a tomato as he let out a embarrassed chuckle both me and Jamie had to laugh at that "Oh there's nothing to be embarrassed about honey... So what you were 109 year old virgin before that night and the evidence was me covered in feathers" I laughed as I saw Edward visibly shrink further into the seat.

Sooner than I expected we pulled into the parking lot of Dartmouth College, but that must just be my new crazy driving kicking in, and parked next to Emmett's jeep and we all jumped out before the engine was off "Hey, you guys ready?" Rosalie asked linking arms with me and Alice and linked my other arm with Jamie's "Hell yeah!" I unhooked my arm from Rose's and fist bumped the air and quickly linked it back up with Rose's while everyone else just laughed "Let's go!" I said and we all started to walk deliberately putting one foot directly in front of the other like what they do on a cat walk as we made our way to the office and the guys followed behind us chuckling at us because we don't usually walk like this "Shut up boys" Jamie growled/giggled under her breath which made us girls laugh and soon we were getting a map of the college and our subject timetable and dorm numbers " C'mon I wanna see our dorms first" Jamie said and skipped off towards the dorms "Hey Jam wait for us" I called after her and dragged Alice and Rose behind me as I ran at human in the direction Jamie went in and soon we were standing in front of our dorms "So what's everyone's dorms?" I asked and soon the boys joined us "Um I have dorm 357" Rosalie said looking at her dorm information "I've got 973" Jamie said "I've got 561"Alice said "What about you Bee?" Jamie asked "I have 495" I said "What about you boys?" I asked turning to the boys "I have 357" Emmett beamed as he walked up to Rosalie and wrapped his arms around her waist from behind and rested his head on her shoulder "I have 561" Jasper smirked and hugged Alice and kissed her forehead "I have... 495" Edward smirked and pulled me to him and kissed me passionately for a second before I pulled away "Do you know who your sharing your dorm with Jam?" I asked turning to her "Um... no I think that they said that I'll have it all to myself" Jamie gave a small smile while I was beaming "Parfait! That means us girls can hang in your dorm whenever and do girly stuff _without_ the boys" I smiled and gave Jamie a big hug "What does _parfait_ mean?" Emmett asked cocking his head to the side in confusion "It's French for perfect" I giggled "How do you know French?" Jasper asked raising his eyebrow "Um... my bestest friend Juanita and I have known since I was a baby sorry Alice and Jam but she's higher in the BFFL scale by _far_ anyway we don't keep _anything_ from each other but I have _never_ told her about vampires so we're safe... but anyway her mother is fully Thailand and a total slut who left her when she was a bay and her father is half French and half Australian but the nicest, most respectful, lovely man you'll ever meet so she's Thai, French and Australia but she taught me French and she also has a major crush on Jacob for some unknown reason" I said 'for some unknown reason' sarcastically and sighed sadly over the memories of her and to just make it that much worse I haven't seen her since she visited me in hospital after the James attack "Let's go looking around the grounds!" Jamie said changing the subject and Alice nodded than started bouncing up and down with Jamie "Yeah let's do this" Alice said and stopped bouncing while Jamie couldn't _stop_ bouncing "Alice I think Jamie stole your hyper" Jasper chuckled "Nooooo" Alice cried and dramatically put the back of her hand on her forehead pretending to faint "Stop being so dramatic and lets' go! I wanna meet new people" Emmett whined "Sure... why not?" Edward said as he wrapped his arm around my waist

"So what are we studying individually?" I asked after a while of walking through the halls "I'm doing Environmental Studies" Jamie said "I'm doing Beauty and Fashion" Alice said "Of course you are" I mumbled and everyone laughed while Alice glared playfully at me "I'm doing Mechanical Engineering" Rosalie said "I'm doing History Professoring" Jasper said (AN:/ Professoring is when you go to become a Professor of a subject... not necessarily what it is called but for now it is) "I'm gonna go into Mechanical Engineering with Rose" Emmett said proudly "I'm going to go into Psychology" Edward said with a smirk "Crap... now I can't hide anything" I stage-whispered with a pout and everyone laughed "Well I'm going into School Teaching" I said with a soft smile "Hopefully I get to teach our baby girl" I added and my smile grew even more "Yeah hopefully" Edward agreed while the others nodded in agreement and I looked at my phone and saw the time _7:45_am and classes start in 5 minutes "Well I need to go off to School Teaching so I'll see you all at _1:30_ for 'lunch'" I said using air quotes for lunch "We'll see you then Bella-bear" Emmett said then gave me his signature bear hug "Okay, bye" I said and walked over to Edward and kissed him which turned into a 15 second make-out session "Bye love" Edward whispered in my ear when we ended the kiss "je vous aime plus que tout dans l'univers" I whispered into his ear and he put his hands on either side of my face and looked me in the eye "What?" Edward said puzzled and I giggled "It means I love you more than anything in the universe in French... but then again I love Renesmée just as much" I giggled "Oh... I love you to Bella" Edward said and kissed me one last time than walked off in the direction of his class.

When I walked into School Teaching in room _293_ I was met by a man who looked to be in his late 40's with not much hair and it was mostly grey, you could tell he had many stories to tell, and was wearing a loose button up flannel shirt and jeans with brown hiking boots "Hello I'm Isabella Cullen... but please call me Bella" I introduced myself to the professor and all the guys in the room, besides the professor, lustful stares and the girls jealous glares didn't go by unnoticed by me so I made sure to use my left hand which had my wedding ring on to shake the teachers hand and all the girls glares faded instantly when they saw the ring on my finger but all the guys stares became determined but still lustful "Hello Bella I'm Professor Gurn but call me Mr Gurn" Mr Gurn said looking up from his desk and I heard his heart stutter a tiny bit but besides that he acted normally, once his heart turned back to its normal pace he continued "I feel _really_ old when I get called professor" Mr Gurn added with a chuckle and I giggled along "Well thank-you" I said and took a seat at the back of the room at an empty bench and took out my book and started to doodle and make little notes about Renesmée that I hadn't realised what I had doodled until I actually looked at it and realised I had doodles of Renesmée and her friends but mainly Renesmée all over the page in the back of my book and under each one had a little caption like 'My little angel', 'Three little monkeys', 'My blessing from heaven' etc. so I quickly flipped over to the start of my book and started writing down _every single word_ that came out of Mr Gurn's mouth and soon enough it was time to go and as I was packing up my stuff a boy with light brown eyes with flakes of green and jet black hair and the tips dyed blond and pointing in every single direction (it was spikier than Alice's hair and that's saying something) with a plain grey button up top with the first 4 buttons undone so you could see the majority of his chest and washed out jeans with purple vans on and his face had a sprinkle of freckles over his cheeks and nose and his lips were a light pinkish red sort of colour and his jaw was not too high but not too low either, but still _nowhere_ near as handsome as my Edward is, leaned against my desk "Hello? How may I help you?" I asked as I slung my bag over my shoulder and my textbook in my arms hugging it to my chest "Hello I'm Oscar Danielson and how about you help me by saying that you would go on a date with me on this Wednesday" Oscar replied "Oh I'm sorry if you got the wrong impression but I would _never_ go out with anyone in this lifetime besides my overprotective husband" I told him in a sort of bitchy tone and walked around him only to be pulled back by the arm causing me to drop my textbook "Don't be like that now sweetie" Oscar said pulling me into his chest so my hands were flat against his chest "Ne m'appelez pas ma chérie!" I growled at him "What?" Oscar asked confused and I couldn't stop the roll of my eyes at him "Don't. Call. Me. Sweetie!" I translated with a growl "My name is Bella and I am happily married so if you would let go of me before I do something I will regret" I sneered at him showing the slightest of my teeth "I know you don't have a husband or that you're married... it's just an excuse" Oscar said as if he was... disappointed! In me! "Yeah right... believe what you want to, you arse wipe! Here's proof" I growled at him and handed him a picture of Edward and I on my 19th birthday after a while of him looking at the photo he handed it back I glared at him and snatched the picture back from him and picked up my textbook and got out of there as fast as possible while still seeming human.

I met the family at the café that the college had and ran straight to Edward at a really fast human speed and nearly knocked him over when I ran straight into his arms hugging him to me as tight as I could "What's wrong love?" Edward asked but I just buried my head deeper into his chest and inhaled as much of his scent as I could before my chin was being lifted up so I had to look at Edward "What's wrong?" Edward asked again concern covering his voice and features "After class I was packing up my stuff... and then a guy named Oscar Danielson came over to me... and... asked me out but I said no and that I would... only ever go out with you and then he was saying that... that I was lying and I was saying I was happily married as an excuse... and he was pushing me so close to the edge but I only growled at him because I don't want to disappoint any of my family... especially you Edward" I sniffled and stuttered my way through the explanation of why I was upset "No-one makes my Bella-bear upset and gets away with it" Emmett growled and stalked off and everyone else nodded and followed but I held on to Edward for dear life as we followed the others towards Oscar then I smelt Oscar behind us "Emmett he's right behind us" I whispered so only us could hear and as soon as I said Emmett he was right beside me and I snuggled closer to Edward and gently pulled on his arm to remind him not to hurt Oscar "Are you Oscar?" Emmett asked pointing to Oscar "Yes I am... who are you?" Oscar asked "I'm Emmett... Bella's brother" Emmett smirked "Oh really... will you tell her that I will be waiting for her in the parking lot at _7:00_ on Wednesday?" Oscar asked with a smirk of his own "Why don't you tell me yourself?" I snapped stepping beside Emmett and folding my arms across my chest "Okay than... meet me at the parking lot at _7:00_ on Wednesday" Oscar said with a wink and I heard Jamie fake gag while Rose and Alice giggled at her while trying to keep a serious face on "You _still_ don't believe that I'm married do you?" I asked raising my eyebrow and smirking and the sounds of Edward's growls and hisses too low for Oscar to hear "No I don't... I mean it's not that hard to crop photos and change their background" Oscar said in a bored tone "Well since you _still_ don't believe that I'm married... and that picture was one of my birthday, anyway I thought that I might let you meet my husband in person..." I said and Edward walked up beside me and I wrapped my arms around his waist in a sideways hug as I rested my head on his shoulder as Edward wrapped his arm protectively over my shoulders "Oscar this is my husband Edward, Edward this is _Oscar_" I spat his name and kissed Edward's cheek when I felt him try to move towards Oscar "Stay away from _my_ wife or there will be _serious_ consequences for you" Edward warned and put a finger in Oscar's face and I smiled when Oscar visibly flinched and when we turned and started to walk away I quickly turned and in a human pace ran back to Oscar put my hands on his shoulders and leaned in so my mouth was right beside his ear "Oh and if you _don't_ leave me and my family alone you _will _be put in jail for sexual harassment... this isn't high school douche" I whispered in his ear than ran back over to where my family had stopped to wait for me "C'mon let's go" I said kissing Edward than grabbed his hand firmly as we made our way back to the dorms and we split up to spend the last 5 minutes before class in our dorms but Jamie was in Alice and Jasper's dorm probably doing something fashion related. As soon as Edward shut the door I had just sat down on the bed only to be pushed back into a lying position by Edward and he started to kiss up my neck and along my jaw than finally my lips "I... love... you... so... much... Edward" I said in between kisses "You... are... my... life... Bella" Edward replied in between kisses and I took off his shirt in vampire speed at the same time he slipped my shirt off in the same speed and soon we were kissing without our shirts and stayed like that for the last few minutes before we had to go to class. "Edward... we have to go to class... I'll see you after I pick up Renesmée from school" I told Edward as he moved back to my neck so I could talk "Can't we skip?" Edward asked than continued kissing my neck "No we can't just skip... I really want this class so I can teach Renesmée and other students at an actual school, not just at home" I sighed and slipped my shirt back on than threw Edwards shirt at him so he could put it on "Fine but only because _you_ want it... you realise that we do have to redo college and high school over and over and over again so you will have time to get the degree and all right?" Edward asked buttoning up his shirt at a human speed "Yes I do realise, but Renesmée only gets to _learn_ once and I want to be the one to teach her everything that she will need to know and not someone else telling her the things that she'll need to know" I sighed and walked over to Edward "Edward I love you so much just please calm down" I said putting my hands on his chest than stood on my toes and kissed him hard and long "I have to go but I'll see you after I pick up Renesmée okay" I told him on my way out "Fine" Edward sighed and ran his hand through his hair "Now that's a good husband" I smirked and he chuckled as I shut the door "Now that's my cheeky, impossible not to love wife" I heard Edward say when I shut the door and couldn't help the giggle "That's why I'm giving you a present tonight" I giggled when he stopped breathing and I had a big smile plastered on my face as I skipped back to my School Teaching class.

Class went by in a breeze despite the glares from Oscar and the relieved looks on the girls and the boys well... I guess they got told that I'm married and have a _massive_ brother-in-law because they didn't even look at me! When class went out I texted Edward to say that I'm out and on my way to pick up Renesmée and that I can't wait to give him his present than went out to my car to find a girl from my class with dark brown hair with purple highlights and honey brown eyes wearing a black and pink polka-dot boob-tube with a denim jacket over the top and orange _Victoria_ _Secret_ boot cut jeans and tan/leopard Jessica Simpson Cutout Wedge Sandal leaning against my car door on the driver's side with her ankles crossed and arms folded across her chest glaring at me as I approached my car "Excuse me but can you hop off my car" I asked the girl in the nicest voice I could muster "No... We need to talk" the girl replied "Ok let me rephrase it for you... Hop off my car before I rip your head off" I asked in a sickly sweet voice just for her "and we don't need to talk about anything... besides I don't even know your name" I said folding my arms across my chest and my eyebrow raised "My _name_ is Penelope Dunt and we have a problem that needs to be sorted" Penelope stated "Well _my_ name is Bella Cullen and the problem that we have is that you are on my car and I don't want to ruin such beautiful _Victoria_ _Secret_ boot cut jeans like those by reversing my car with you still leaning against it and the solution is you hop off my car and then see each other in our next class" I said and Penelope stood up straight but other than that didn't move "Thank-you... now I guess I'll see you in our next class" I said trying to seem human by trying to go around her "We still have a problem" Penelope said standing straighter and trying to seem intimidating but truth was she wasn't even intimidating at all "What is our _problem_?" I asked emphasising 'problem' "Our problem is Oscar" she answered simply "What about that douche bag?" I asked "Well he likes you and whatever you are doing is making him like you even more so if you will... Stay. Away. From. OSCAR!" Penelope growled at me and I growled back with a glare that was colder than ice and smirked when she flinched back slightly "You can have him because _I_ am married and _Oscar_ knows that 'cause he even met my husband... plus I detest Oscar so he's all yours" I said "Now if you'll excuse me I'll be late for something so I guess I'll see you next time and I might even help you get him and his attention" I said hopping into my car and driving of and as soon as I was out of the parking lot I was going as fast as my baby would let me which I may add was exhilaratingly fast.

When I reached Renesmée's school I spotted her sitting on the steps outside talking and laughing with Annabelle and Melody so I snuck up behind them "Hello girls" I greeted and laughed when they jumped 3 feet in the air "Not funny mummy" Renesmée pouted "Don't pout... you put Uncle Emmett's pout and dimples to shame" I said and Renesmée giggled "Hello Melly, hello Bell how was your day?" I asked sitting down beside them and put Renesmée on my lap "Very good... Renesmée has a crush on a boy and another boy is jealous because he has a crush on her but she like the other boy more" Bell said in one breath "So you like a boy and you never told me?" I asked Renesmée pretending to be hurt "Mummy's very sad now" I said with a pout "Don't be sad mummy... I don't want you upset with me... or because of me" Renesmée said desperately and threw her head back so I was looking at her upside-down "Please don't be sad mummy" Renesmée said looking sad herself "I'm not sad baby girl... I could never ever,_ ever_ be upset with you understand? Never" I said putting on my smile and kissed her forehead and she smiled before looking towards the girls and got talking again and soon it was reaching _4:00_ "Come on Renesmée we have to go... say goodbye to Melly and Bell" I said standing up "Oh mummy!" Renesmée said as she remembered something and turned to me "I forgot to ask if it was alright if Melly and Bell came over and they can sleep over as well... it'll be _so_ much fun! Please mummy... please 'o' please 'o' please mummy can they come over?" Renesmée asked and clasped her hands together as if she was praying "I'll have to talk to their parents first and then if it's okay with them than it's more than fine by me" I said putting Renesmée down beside Melly and Bell "Oh they already got here and we asked them and they said that if it was okay that they slept over and we could drop them off at school when you drop me off than it was more than okay with them" Renesmée said with a smug look on her face as I slowly put my phone back in my pocket "Are you sure?" I asked and crouched down to their eye level and Renesmée put her hands on my either side of my face and nodded than showed me her memory of them coming and the girls asking them agreeing and then driving back home and then it was over "Fine I believe you... hop in girls" I said and helped the girls into the high chairs in the backseat and drove back home.


	14. Night Time Activities

Chapter 14. Night Time Activities

Bella's P.O.V.

(5 months old)

When we arrived at the house I parked in the garage and helped the girls out of the car "Hey Renesmée go in and introduce Melody and Annabelle to Grandpa Carlisle and Grandma Esme than take them to your room I've just got to call daddy and tell him to bring all of your aunties and uncles home okay" I told Renesmée as she nodded and dragged the girls inside by their hands and I called Edward and he picked up after the first ring "Hello love, what's up?" Edward asked "Hey babe Renesmée has some friends over for a sleep over so I just called to tell you to get the others and your butts back home for the night" I told him "Sure love... is it the same girls that you told us about this morning?" Edward asked "Yes it is the exact ones but just let them introduce themselves to you okay" I said "Sure thing love we'll be there in 5 minutes... bye" Edward said "Bye honey... Oh and one last thing" I said "Yeah?" Edward asked "Hurry up" I said and hung up listening to his chuckle as I walked inside and flopped onto the couch "I'm home" I said to the air in front of me "How was your first day of college?" Esme asked appearing at my side and sitting down on the couch beside me "Great, very... interesting" I replied with a smile "Well that's good... I see Renesmée made some friends today" Esme said "Yeah they're sweet little angels... there's just no other word for them besides angels" I said with a soft laugh "Hi Carlisle... how was your day?" I asked normally "Good you?" Carlisle asked from his study "Interesting... Edward is studying Psychology; Alice Beauty and Fashion; Jasper is going for History Professoring; Emmett and Rosalie are doing Mechanical Engineering than Jamie is doing Environmental Studies while I'm doing School Teaching so I can hopefully teach Renesmée" I sighed happily (AN:/ The translations will be at the bottom of the page) "Other than some minor glitch the day was parfait" I smiled "Did you just speak French?" Esme asked happily shocked "Yes I did Esme" I answered "Oh well then... Bonjour!" Esme giggled "Bonjour" I replied with a giggle of my own "Je dois aller vérifier sur les filles, mais je serai de retour vers le bas pour saluer les autres quand ils arrivent ici, donc je vais vous voir quand je reviens en bas Esme" I said kissing Esme's cheek "Bon vous voyez, puis" Esme replied as I hopped up off the couch and ran up the stairs in vampire speed and stopped just outside Renesmée's room "Can I come in please" I asked opened the door and peaking inside "Sure mummy! You are always allowed into my room" Renesmée said motioning for me to join the girls on the bed "Thank-you sweetie" I said sitting down on the edge of the bed "Mummy can I please ask you a question?" Renesmée asked turning towards me "Sure baby girl. What is it?" I asked "Why don't you call me Nessie like Jacob and Uncle Emmett and Jasper and Auntie Alice and daddy do?" Renesmée asked crawling onto my lap "Well because your name is Renesmée not Nessie and I don't like calling you Nessie because it is the Loch Ness Monster's name and _you_ are not and never were a monster" I answered truthfully "Okay... does that mean that Jacob and Uncle Emmett and Jasper and Auntie Alice and daddy call me a sea monster?" Renesmée asked "No well I honestly don't know baby girl but they definitely don't mean it as a sea monster because Jacob says that your name is a mouthful and he just shortened it" I shrugged "And if they did mean it like that than I'd rip their heads off" I added too low for anyone to hear "My name isn't a mouthful it's easy peasy to say" Renesmée said sticking her nose up in the air with a huff and the girls giggled "Well I think your daddy's home so I'll bring everyone up or do you want to come down with me?" I asked standing up off the bed "We'll come down" Renesmée giggled with the girls like they had a private joke or something "Well then lets' go down" I said helping the girls off the bed.

When we got downstairs the others were just walking through the door "Daddy!" Renesmée squealed and ran into Edward's arms "Hello baby" Edward said kissing Renesmée's forehead "Hey! I thought I was supposed to get the first hug" Emmett said pouting and folded his arms over his chest and Renesmée just rolled her and hugged Emmett's legs until he stopped pouting and hugged her back and I just laughed as Edward came over to me and wrapped his arms around my waist and kissed me "Hello love" Edward whispered "Hi" I giggled and pecked his lips before pulling him to the love seat "Come here girls" I waved Melody and Bell over to me and when they came over I set them on my knees and Renesmée sprawled herself over Edward's lap covering as much as she could, much to everyone's amusement, "Girls I want you to meet my daddy" Renesmée said smiling up at Edward "Hello girls you can call me Edward" Edward said with a smile "That's my very emotional Uncle Jasper" Renesmée giggled at Jasper's facial expression (shock, glare, surprise and raised eyebrow) while everyone else laughed while Emmett boomed "My crazy shopping-obsessed Auntie Alice" Renesmée said smirking and I giggled and got a glare from Alice "I didn't say a thing" I whispered so only she could hear while putting my hands up in surrender "My beauty queen Auntie Rosalie and my noisy childish Uncle Emmett" Renesmée said looking smug "Burn! But also very true" Jasper said chuckling while everyone else laughed "Last but not least my exceptional Auntie Jamie" Renesmée said and smiled at Jamie "Hello..." the girls said shyly and waved to the family "I'm Annabelle but please call me Bell" Annabelle said with a soft smile and another wave "I'm Melody" Melody said and then shot her head into my hair to hide her face and I couldn't help the giggle that escaped my lips "It's okay Melody, they won't hurt you" I said patting her back and looked Jasper whose face was contorted it a shy but sheepish and embarrassed expression and soon Melody had removed her face from my hair giving me a soft smile before turning to face Emmett straight on with a wide grin "So your just like me and Bell in every way!" Melody giggled with the rest of us "Sort of... I'm a boy and you two are girls" Emmett said grinning "Really?" Melody said in shock "I thought that you were a girl" Melody said still shocked and Rose fell on the floor laughing along with Alice, Jamie and myself "Oh she got you there honey" Rosalie said laughing harder "Well I'm shocked that she figured out my secret so quickly" Emmett said with a smile and it was quiet instantly until "EWWWWW! Uncle Emmy" Renesmée whined covering her ears "Watch it I'm only little" Renesmée said disgusted "Don't blame me... Melly-bear started it" Emmett said putting his hands up in surrender "What did I do?" Melody asked innocently "Nothing, don't worry Melly... Why don't you girls go play in Renesmée's room" I said placing Bell and Melly on the ground and watched as the girls ran up the stairs while snuggling into Edward's side "Well Melody's a really cheeky girl" Edward chuckled "Yes but extremely shy as well" I rebutted and kissed him when he went to say something "Whipped... totally whipped" Emmett's booming laugh shook the house (figuratively) "You can't talk" Edward said against my lips and everyone laughed.

"Dinner" I called out to the girls as Esme set the table with eating utensils and I put my Mona Lisa in the middle of the children's part of the dining table and soon the girls were jumping into their seats "YAY! Mona Lisa!" Renesmée squealed licking her lips "You girls are going to love this... it's pasta dish that my mummy made by herself so I guess you could say that she invented this dish" Renesmée said and continued describing her favourite dish "Okay baby stop talking about it and just take as much as your tummy can hold okay... that goes with you too girls" I said kissing their cheeks and walking into the lounge room to 'watch' the news when really I was just thinking about my human life and just how much has changed over these last 2-3 years and I sighed a mixture of happiness and sadness "What's wrong love?" Edward asked sitting beside me "Nothing really?" It came out more like a question than an answer "I was just thinking about what's happened to me in the last 2-3 years and I guess I just terribly miss Juanita that's all" I said sighing again as I rested my head on Edward's shoulder "It's okay love... everything will be fine" Edward said patting down my hair "Please don't say that Edward because you just don't know what it's like to lose the most important person to you besides your parents" I said with venom tears started to fill up in my eyes "Juanita was always there for me... she helped me through my parents' divorce and the depression and then kicked my ass out of bed when you left and _she_ was the reason that I stayed sane... _Juanita_ was the one who got me out of my depression and _Juanita_ was the one who stayed by me and never let me fall" I said sobbing into my hands when I felt tiny hands wrap around my legs "Don't be sad mummy... I don't like it when you're sad because then I'm sad" Renesmée said and I picked her up and put her on my lap wiping away the unfallen tears from my eyes "I'm fine baby I just... mummy's missing the most important person in her life other than her family" I said hugging Renesmée to my chest and kissing her hair "Come on girls let's get you ready for bed shall we?" I said standing up and putting Renesmée on my hip and grabbed Melly and Bell's hands and we made our way upstairs and into Renesmée's room. I helped the girls with their showers and get into their pj's before I tucked them into bed and was about to turn out the light "Mummy? Can you please read us a bedtime story please?" Renesmée asked "Sure. What story do you want me to read?" I asked getting some of Renesmée's bedtime story books "Can you please read us Bambi" Melody asked and Bell nodded in agreement "Sure girls" I said and opened the book and started reading "He came into the world early one morning, in the middle of a little forest..." I read Bambi until the end not realising that the girls had already fallen asleep just over halfway through. I sighed and put the book down kissing the girls foreheads and silently shut the door behind me before going into my room and snuggling into a 'sleeping' Edward "I'm so, so, so, sorry about earlier Edward" I whispered into Edward's chest "It's okay I understand" Edward said lifting my head to so I could look into his eyes "I'm still sorry" I said and we just stared into each other's eyes when he broke the silence "So what about my present?" Edward asked smirking I smiled back "You'll just have to see in a sec." I said walking into the bathroom to put on my Victoria Secret lace apron babydoll outfit and I walked back into the room to find Edward propped up on his elbows in only his boxers with his head back starring at the ceiling "Mmmm... very delicious" I purred as Edward's eyes bulged out of his head and swallowed the lump in his throat as I swayed my hips seductively walking over to the bed "Naughty... very naughty indeed" Edward growled and pulled me onto his chest and I squealed softly than giggled but as he went to kiss me I stopped him "No baby" I purred seductively still giggling slightly "Let _me_ show you a good time" I growled seductively to him as I straddled his lap "just relax" I whispered in his ear than started nibbling his earlobe.

* * *

AN:/  
(French conversation between Esme and Bella)

Bonjour = Hello [Bella and Esme]

Je dois aller vérifier sur les filles, mais je serai de retour vers le bas pour saluer les autres quand ils arrivent ici, donc je vais vous voir quand je reviens en bas  
Esme = I have to go check on the girls, but I'll be back down to greet others when they get here, so I'll see you when I come back down Esme [Bella]

Bon vous voyez, puis = Okay see you then [Esme]

I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I'll update a.s.a.p.

Love ya all,  
Mrs. Michaela Cullen


	15. The Beach

Chapter 15. The Beach

Bella's P.O.V.

(5 ½ months old)

The week went by in a flash and now it was Saturday and today we're going to the beach with Renesmée, Melody and Annabelle half way from La Push to Alaska and Jacob's gonna meet us there, not that I can do anything about that "Girls are you ready yet?" Esme called from downstairs, while I was finishing putting the girls swimsuits on and I was in my golden leopard Liya push-up halter top with match "Almost" I called back pulling the straps of Annabelle's black swimsuit onto her shoulders "Be prepared to be blown away boys" I whispered mysteriously under my breath, too low for Annabelle and Melody to hear, and I heard Alice and Rose laugh from the living room form my comment "Let's get down there before we get dragged" I said and the girls giggled grabbing my hands into theirs, by now they didn't care about the temperature of me and my family, and we started walking down stairs when I gave them their plain white cover ups and they put them on while I put on my black cover-up sweater and ballet flats while the girls put on the sandals "Now let's go have some fun at the beach... I would say sun but since we don't get much I didn't think I should" I said and grabbed the girls hands before walking down the stair and finding the boys in plain board shorts, Emmett was wearing red, Jasper was wearing blue and Edward was wearing grey, "Very nice... you guys went for the same thing but different colours..." I said with a slight nod of approval "Yes!" I fist-pumped the air and everyone gave me a funny look "Now we can tell you a part and not 'accidentally' kiss the wrong person" I said in a 'duh' tone giving a pointed look to Edward and a glare to Emmett who seemed to flinch slightly at my glare 'Good' I thought and looked to what the girls were wearing, Rosalie was wearing a blood red Madi neon ruffle push-up bandeau top with matching bottoms, Alice was wearing a shimmer crisp blue Capri V-wire bandeau top with matching bottoms , Jamie was wearing a white animal Rio push-up twist bandeau top with matching bottoms and Esme was wearing a spa floral Gorgeous push-up halter top with matching bottoms (AN:/ You can find all of the swimsuits on the Victoria Secret website) "You girls look great" I complimented the girls and 'ignoring' the guys "You don't look too bad yourself Bella" Rose said with a soft smile "See... I told you she would look sexy" Alice chirped clapping her hands with a giggle "Ok let's get to the beach... hopefully the water will calm her hyper" I added the last part in a stage whisper and Alice glared and the others laughed as we hopped into the cars, I drove with Renesmée, Melody, Annabelle and Edward in my Jaguar; Emmett, Rosalie, Alice and Jasper in Jasper's silver Volt with black tinted windows (www. google. com. au/imgres?q=silver+Volt+with+black+tinted+windows+-+car&um=1&hl=en&client=firefox-a&rls= :en-US:official&biw=1280&bih=641&tbm=isch&tbnid=94JEg4AeRdJ3zM:&imgrefurl= the-dissipation-of-car-trends-from-the-2000s/&docid=Iki4oQ-uOIKsxM&imgurl= . &w=500&h=375&ei=i1eBT-LFFqXZige5oMDFBA&zoom=1&iact=hc&vpx=373&vpy=153&dur=1495&hovh=194&hovw=259&tx=126&ty=102&sig=103819428564090915595&page=1&tbnh=141&tbnw=183&start=0&ndsp=16&ved=1t:429,r:1,s:0,i:67 ... just without the spaces at the start) and Esme and Carlisle in Carlisle's black Mercedes S55 AMG.

We arrived at the meeting point in an hour and a half and we all unpacked our stuff on the beach and set up a rug and beach umbrella for the kids and a ring of 4 big logs for the rest of us to sit on with the fireplace in the middle of the ring. After everything was set up and we were all talking and laughing Jacob arrived "Hey everyone" Jacob greeted us and got a chorus of hi's back while I stood up and gave him a hug "It's nice to see you again but keep your paws to yourself" I said as I hugged Jacob and he chuckled "Don't worry I promise to behave and keep my hands to myself" Jacob surrendered as we pulled away and I heard Edward growl after Jacob made his promise because of an afterthought he must of had "Yes well your here now and the kids" I said poking his chest when I said kids "sit on the rug over there and we'll call you over when lunch is ready" I said sitting back down beside Edward and snuggling into his side as he wrapped his arm around my shoulders "Jakey!" Renesmée squealed when he caught sight of him through the corner of her eye "Nessie!" Jacob mimicked Renesmée as he squatted down to her level with his arms wide. When Renesmée jumped into Jacob's arms he spun around in a circle with a big smile on his face "Jakey come meet my friends" Renesmée said clapping as she was put down and as soon as her feet touched the ground she was dragging Jacob over to the rug where the girls were shook out of their gawking, over Jacob, by Renesmée giggling "Belle this is Jacob, Jakey this is my friend Annabelle" Renesmée said pointing between the two and Annabelle quickly ducked her head and her hair covering her face like a curtain, just like I used to do, and Jacob chuckled "Melody this is Jacob, Jakey this is Melody" Renesmée continued oblivious to what just happened "Nice to meet you two girls" Jacob said sitting down on the mat opposite Melody and Annabelle as they whispered about how gorgeous and cute and 'yummy' Jacob is, which is weird coming from two pre-schoolers that are nearly in grade 1, and I could see Jacob trying to hold back his laughter as Renesmée sat down on his lap. Half an hour passed filled with everyone talking and laughing "Hey everyone!" I yelled effectively giving me all of their attention "I'll race you to the water" I challenged as I stripped off my overcoat and started running at a human pace to the water as everyone else took off their overcoats and ran after me to the water and soon we were all in the water and I was trying to out-splash Emmett which was fun until something grabbed my ankles and pulled me under the water as I gave a startled yelp and only to find out that it was Edward so I ended up chasing him through the water and I finally caught him by sneaking up and jumping on his back and he swung me around so I was on the front of his body and I tightened my legs around his waist and he got an evil look in his eye while I gave an evil grin then we smashed our lips together and soon our lips were fighting for dominance over the other and were interrupted by someone coughing and we pulled away and I looked down and saw Renesmée with a smug look on her face as she folded her arms over her chest "This is a public beach you two... and there are three innocent children here as well" Renesmée said, her smug look growing, "Innocent" I scoffed at my daughter "You're nowhere near innocent young child of mine" I said sliding off Edward's body and patting Renesmée's head "Now evil child go play with Jacob or your friends that seem extremely interested in Jacob" I said shooing Renesmée off and watched as she ran off and Edward wrapped his arms around my waist "Look who's turned very motherly" Edward whispered before starting to kiss my neck "I had to mother my own mother so I guess it's just really easy plus I think it's just instinct" I said with a small shrug as Edward moved up my neck and along my jaw and soon capturing my lips with his.

After the kids had lunch and played a bit longer in the water with Emmett and Jacob we packed up and went home which was very nice having everyone talking about how much fun they had at the beach today. Soon we were back and before we went home we dropped Annabelle and Melody off at their homes and Renesmée started playing with her hair as she stared out the window watching the scenery go past and in no less than a moment later we were at home "Come on baby, let's get you fed and then to bed huh?" I said helping Renesmée out of the car "Okay" Renesmée said skipping inside and I could hear her heating up last night's leftovers as strong arms wrapped around my waist "How was your day?" Edward asked in a whisper in my ear as he leant his head on my shoulder "Very nice because it was with you" I responded turning in is arms "What about you? How was your day?" I asked with a smile as he scowled at me "You stole my line" Edward pouted and I laughed "I never thought of you as a pouter... that's more Emmett" I giggled but it was cut off by Edward crushing his lips to mine passionately and when I pulled away we were both slightly flustered "I'm going to go put Renesmée to bed... I'll meet you in our room" I said with one last peck on his lips a skipped inside and walked into the kitchen just as Renesmée put her plate away after washing it "You ready for bed?" I asked taking her hand walking upstairs with her "I had so much fun today mummy" Renesmée commented as I pulled her pyjama shirt over her head "I'm glad you enjoyed your day" I said tucking her into bed and kissing her forehead I lied down beside her and started combing my fingers through her hair and started singing her lullaby I made just for her

"You could paint a book full of the most beautifully,  
most exceptional words of love,  
but it would never come close enough  
to the feelings of love I have for you  
words can never describe what I feel for you.

In the woods we don't want to sleep tonight  
wind picks up, the tent shakes as we hear the leaves fall to the ground  
together just one beating heart.

I walked this land for all my life,  
so you would never cry,  
Protect your dream with all my heart,  
I'd swim the oceans wide

Yes, I would do what can't be done  
for you my precious one  
Yes, I will do what can't be done  
for you my little one

I'd hold the sun right through the moon,  
so you would not feel pain.  
I'd travel far, catch you a star,  
I'd walk through fire and rain

Yes, I would do what can't be done  
for you my precious one  
Yes, I will do what can't be done  
for you my little one"

When I sang the last word I saw Renesmée's eyelids drop and her breathing even out telling me that she was asleep so I kissed her temple before untangling myself from her grip "Sweet dreams my little angel" I whispered as I shut her door as silently as I could and joining Edward in our bed.


	16. The Question

**AN:/ Okay before I start this chapter I would just like to say that in no way did I intend for this story to insult ANYONE! I'm sorry if that happened and I hope there are no hard feelings… I really care about what you think as I'm only just starting out and this is my first story… The story gets better as you go along so… just bare with me :)**

Chapter 16. The Question

Bella's P.O.V.

(5 ½ months old)

Edward and I spent the rest of the night talking and kissing, not that I'm complaining, and by the time morning had come I felt closer to Edward if that was even possible. When I got out of bed this morning I showered, just because we're vampires doesn't mean we don't like a nice shower, and dressed in a simple strapless chestnut ruffle dress that hugged my curves form my waist up and ended about my mid-thigh, a pair of just below the knee black lace tights and black studded ballet flats and a denim jacket ready for another day of college before going into Renesmée's room and waking her up "Sweetie... Come on baby girl, you have to get up now" I said gently scooping Renesmée into my arms and walking over to the mini couch on the opposite side of her bed and lying her down letting her wake up a bit while I got her outfit ready for today. I got Renesmée dressed in a spaghetti strap white sundress with little roses all over it and black lace tights, the same as the ones that I was wearing, with a denim elbow length jacket and ankle-high gladiator flats "You should dress me _every _day mummy! Every day of forever and ever and ever..." Renesmée said continuing the 'and ever' until I cut her off "Ok honey I understand, now let's get you some breakfast" I said picking Renesmée up and I ran at vampire speed to the kitchen "Now since you've been really good lately you get to have some animal blood for breakfast, how does that sound?" I asked as I whisked a water bottle full of grizzly bear blood "Yay! I have been a good girl so I get a treat!" Renesmée cheered to Emmett as he walked through the kitchen door and sat across the breakfast bar from Renesmée looking tired as hell "That's good" was all Emmett replied before putting his head down on the counter "You ok Emmy-bear?" I asked as I rubbed my hand up and down his back "You look like hell" I commented "Yeah? Well I just am really bored and I don't want to go anywhere" Emmett said and Renesmée reached across the bar and patted Emmett's head and kept patting his head until he lifted his head up so if she wanted to continue she would have to kneel on the bar and just as Renesmée went to do exactly that I stared at her pointedly telling her not to or else, instead she jumped off her seat and ran around the bar and climbing into Emmett's lap before continuing to pat his head and Emmett left out a chuckle "What are you doing?" Emmett chuckled "What does it look and feel like I'm doing?" Renesmée answered with a question in a 'duh' tone "It looks like your patting my head like a dog" Emmett replied "Well maybe I am" Renesmée giggled and started laughing when Emmett started tickling her "Stop! Mummy... HELP!" Renesmée screamed out in laughter "Emmett let her finish her breakfast" I said rolling my at the two of them "Fine" Emmett huffed with a pout as Renesmée ran around the bench and plopped herself in her seat before continuing to drink the blood out of the water bottle "Don't try that on me" I warned Renesmée as well as Emmett "Now Emmett get your butt upstairs and ready before I get Rosalie on your butt... NO" I quickly added when Emmett got a cheeky grin and opened his mouth to make some form of smart-ass and cheeky reply, Emmett hung his head slightly with an adorable pout before he turned to go back upstairs and before he took off I kicked his arse and was gone just as my foot collided with his arse before turning back to Renesmée just as she finished her blood "You ready to go?" I asked as I put the water bottle in the sink and her lunch into her bag and gave it to her "Yep" Renesmée answered popping the 'p' "That's good... maybe Grandma Esme can drop you off at school... how does that sound?" I asked knowing that Esme would have heard me and said something if she couldn't "It's fine Bella I can take her to school" I heard Esme say from where ever she was in the house "Thank-you Esme" I said before I kissed Renesmée's forehead "Be a good girl ok" I said holding Renesmée's face in my hands as she nodded "Good" I said kissing her cheeks before I watched her run out the front door followed by Esme who kissed my cheek with a 'bye Bella' as she ran by me "Bye Esme" I said after her before going upstairs and going into Alice's room as a last minute decision so she couldn't see me coming "Hey Alice" I greeted as I shut her door and turning around Alice was standing with a appraising yet confused expression and was wearing a pair of denim short-shorts and leggings underneath and a tight white singlet with a unbuttoned plaque shirt over the top and 3 inch heel black ankle boots her make-up was light only consisting of foundation, not needed when you're a vampire but it gives you a bit of colour to your face, mascara and eye-liner and natural eye-shadow "You look good" I commented nodding my head in approval "Thanks, I could say the same to you but I would be lying because you look... GREAT!" Alice squealed clapping her hands "Thank-you... now I need to ask you something" I said looking Alice dead in the eye "Yeah sure... what is it?" Alice asked "I'm probably going to regret this but I don't want to go to college with sex hair and not looking sexy" I mumbled under my breath knowing full well that Alice could hear me "Anyway... Can you please do my make-up...? I want it natural but matching" I quickly added while Alice stood there looking shocked for a minute before squealing her loudest and I almost burst my eardrums trying to block out the majority of the noise "Stupid vampire hearing" I grumbled too low for anyone to hear "I would _love_ to! I just never thought that I would see the day that _the_ Bella would come asking me to voluntarily do her make-up" Alice gushed "Remember how I asked it to be done you know mascara, eye-liner, foundation and eye-shadow and that's all... plus make it light but natural" I said sitting down in front of Alice's mirror that I have sat down in front of many a time for this sort of thing "Yeah yeah" Alice waved it off before going to work at vampire speed. 5 minutes later Alice announced that she was nearly done "And... done" Alice said shooting up to stand straight at me as she looked over my face intently for anything wrong or smudged etc. "Cool, Thank-you so much Alice I said hugging Alice before looking in the mirror "Your welcome any time" Alice smiled before skipping off and I looked at myself in her full length mirror and gasped at the person I saw, she was wearing the same outfit as me but I doubt it was me, because this girl looked like an angel! She had slightly red tinted full lips, and her eye make-up made her eyes pop and her hair was done as a waterfall braid and ended just under her shoulders "This can't be me..." I said before touching my cheek lightly, and the person in the mirror copied my every move _'But it is'_ I thought to myself and I shut my eyes tightly so I could actually get out of this room "I think I just dazzled myself" I shook my head slowly with a small smile on my face before going out to the cars where everyone else were waiting. Jamie was wearing a pair of Hello Kitty skinny jeans (black skinny jeans with Hello Kitty on the bum) and a long-sleeved pale blue skin-tight tee and she had the sleeves rolled up to just below her elbows, she also had her jacket hung over her arm, and knee-high leather boots, she also had her make-up natural and her hair was pulled back into a tight pony tail while Rosalie was wearing a black mid-thigh frilly skirt with skin coloured stockings underneath with Rock & Candy Peaches – Black CA, accompanied with a Whinnie the Pooh shirt and her hair was pinned out of the way of her face and she only had mascara, foundation and light eye-shadow "You girls look good" I said hopping into the passenger side of Edward's Volvo before he could open the door for me and I giggled lightly when he scowled at me "You too Bella" Rose replied with a soft smile "Thanks" I said as Alice, Jasper, Rosalie and Emmett hopped into Emmett's jeep and Jamie hopped into the backseat of the Volvo and we were off down the long winding driveway towards _another_ day at college.

We arrived and parked at the college in no time and soon we were walking to our dorms (which since we still 'lived' with Esme and Carlisle we only used the dorms to hold our stuff for our classes and to hang out in) "I have a good feeling about today" Alice chirped "So do I" Rosalie said with a small smile just as we reached our dorms. We walked in and just as Edward and I had gotten our stuff ready and we had started kissing not 5 minutes ago when there was a knock on our door "Coming" I called as I pulled away from the kiss and climbing out of bed while trying to tame my recently acquired sex hair while making my way over to the door and opening it to reveal Penelope, or Penny as I now call her "Hey Penny" I smiled, cautious of my teeth, "Hey Bella" Penny replied smiling "What do I owe this pleasure?" I asked motioning her into my dorm "Well I was wondering if you could gain some or all of his attention today?" Penelope asked slightly nervous "Sure! I'd love to... as long as he stops with me I couldn't care if it was a dumpster that I was setting him up with... in fact that is more of what he deserves than such a beautiful girl with so much potential like you" I said smiling softly "Thank-you Bella!" Penelope said with a slight blush than scanned me up and down at the same time I did; Penelope was wearing a sunrise printed mid-drift with a plain white singlet underneath and full length black tights with blue cut-off mid-thigh jeans and knee-high boots, more like the uggboots, with tassels at the front "Nice outfit... but if you don't mind can I change your outfit to _really_ capture his attention?" I asked and Penelope nodded in response "I'll do it" she answered "and you look really good" she added as an afterthought "Thank-you" I said as she sat down on my bed and I walked over to my wardrobe, after a bit of looking I grabbed out a Los Trancos dress along with a pair of...Betsey Johnson Majestee – Red Multi and for jewellery I grabbed her a Betsey Johnson the Puff Heart Leopard necklace, Linea Pelle Sliced Cuff with Dome Studs and Betsey Johnson V-Day Heart Glitter Lip Stud earrings (polyvore website) and handing the items to Penelope and gently pushed her into the bathroom and when she opened the door I walked straight in bringing in a chair with me and Penelope sat down while she shutting her eyes and I got to work doing her hair and make-up. I decided to give her a natural look but with a pale red eye-shadow and strawberry flavoured pale red lip stain lip gloss as a exception to the natural look of her make-up and curled her hair than pulled it back into a tight, high, ponytail leaving two 4 fingers wide stands of hair on either side of her face and re-curled her hair that was in the ponytail and then straightened the strands till they were pin-straight than brushed through them a couple times before grabbing the stand on the right side of her face and pulling it across her face so it covered her forehead then pinned it where it was with bobby pins the same colour as her hair so they were practically invisible. When I finished styling her hair and fixing up her make-up, the bottom of her side fringe thing I created landed at her shoulder while her ponytail ended in the middle of her shoulder blades still curled and I covered her eyes with one of my hands as I sprayed her head, except her face, with super strong hold hair spray "There you go and... done" I said removing my hand and taking a few pictures before she saw herself "Now can I look?" Penelope asked and I nodded pulling of the cover on the bathroom mirror, that I put there so she couldn't see it until I was done, 'Now I know why Alice never lets me see myself until I'm done' I thought to myself with a soft smile on my lips "Oh. My. God!" Penelope whisper/yelled than started mumbling under her breath that the person in the mirror couldn't _possibly_ be her and the person was like an angel and stuff like that "You haven't seen it fully... only your head" I said opening the bathroom door and walked out with Penelope and I positioned her in front of the mirror when she gasped taking in the 'full effect' as Alice says "Thank you _so_ much Bella" Penelope said and I hugged her in a sort of awkward way because I didn't want to ruin my creation "Hey Edward come tell us what you think seeing as you are a boy" I said as Edward walked into the room and stopped dead in his tracks "You look breath-taking you did a really good job love... whoever all this is for is lucky and if he doesn't like it then he has some major mental problems" Edward said and I glared slightly and Edward chuckled "You really think so?" Penelope asked turning to Edward and he nodded "I never lie" was is response and I started coughing with a slight laugh "You mean often" I said with a smirk and Edward shook his head slowly, chuckling "Whatever" was his response "Now out, out, out! You have a guy to catch" I said playfully pushing Penelope out of our room while she laughed and walked away with and good-bye and _another_ thank-you.

I grabbed my bag shortly after and walked out of the room with Edward as he walked me into a crowded hallway and we both stopped and Edward circled his arms around my waist and kissed my neck a couple of times, obviously there were some boys here drooling, I giggled when his teeth gently nipped my skin because it tickled and I felt Edward move his head slightly so he could whisper things to me "O, then, dear saint, let lips do what hands do; they pray, grant thou, lest faith turn to despair." Edward whispered in my ear and I couldn't resist a shiver in pleasure as his intoxicating breath was fanned over my ear, neck and face "Saints do not move, though grant prayers' sake." I replied turning in his arms and placing my hands on his chest "Then move not, while my prayers' effect I take. Thus from my lips, by yours, my sin is purged." Edward smiled brightly while I relied with "Then have my lips the sin that they have took." We kissed passionately for a moment and when we broke away from the kiss Edward smiled a small smile "Sin from thy lips? O trespass sweetly urged! Give me my sin again." Edward said in a hushed voice so no-one walking by could hear and I captured his lips with mine as I momentarily removed my shield for him for the first time _'I'll give you sin after sin anytime'_ I thought as I pulled away the only thing on Edward's face was shock and surprise so I said "You kiss by the book." Kissed his cheek then skipped away from Edward as he seemed frozen in his spot by what just happened and I giggled being at the other end of the hall as him and my giggle broke him out of his trance and his head started whipping around so fast that it would have given a human whiplash if they even tried, with worry covering his features before he finally caught my eye and when he did I winked and started walking down the other corridor that I was on the corner of and I heard Edward growl incoherent words under his breath before weaving through the crowd but I kept going until I was under a staircase, in a fairly deserted part of the college, and leaned against the wall waiting for Edward to come but instead Oscar came and lent against the wall beside me staring at the wall in front of us for a minute before he spoke "How are you?" Oscar asked "I was great until a couple of minutes ago" I replied looking at him from the corner of my eye "What made it change?" Oscar asked "How are you?" I asked instead of answering "I was good until a couple of minutes ago" Oscar said using the same words I used only a moment earlier "Well that's good... I guess I'll see you in class" I said as I pushed myself off the wall with my foot and as I was about to leave when I felt him put his hand around my arm and try to pull me back and with a frustrated sigh I acted human by letting him think he pulled me back or stopped me "Wait" Oscar pleaded slightly "What?" I asked trying to keep my cool as I got ripped my arm out of his hand "I... Oh god I don't know what to say... well more of how to say it" Oscar rambled and just as he was about to say what it was Edward came and wrapped him arm securely around me and I leaned into his touch "Sorry Oscar but we have to go" Edward stated while glaring at him probably because of what he was going to say to me "Bye" I said and started to walk away with Edward and I heard him mumble a bye back when he thought we couldn't hear him "What was that about?" I asked Edward as we rounded the corner and Edward found a more comfortable position for both of us with his arm around my waist and my hand in the furthest bum pocket of his jeans "Just... never mind" Edward said looking down at me and as he went to kiss me I turned my head so he got my cheek instead and he sighed as he looked ahead "I love you" I said - still looking forward - after a while I don't know why I said it, even though it is the truth because I love him so much it hurts, but I wasn't mad at him or anything and I didn't want him think I was "I love you too... so much it hurts me to see how many people want you... even in high school and you weren't even a vampire yet... and now you are it's just worse" he replied looking at me through the corner of his eye "I know what you mean, when I have to listen to all the lustful whispers, looks and stuff I just want to rip them apart... ... I guess I'm very territorial" I smiled sheepishly at my last comment and would've blushed when Edward started laughing, head thrown back, "Yeah and I'm protective" Edward said after his moment of laughing "More like way too overly protective" I corrected under my breath and Edward gave soft chuckle "Yeah that too" he agreed just as we reached my classroom door and he hesitated to let me go "I can take care of myself, besides I'm stubborn and yours for all eternity" I said before kissing him full before going into the classroom and going straight to the back of the room and shortly after Oscar came in as well and I groaned internally as he walked to the back of the classroom, straight towards me and sat straight down beside me "Hey" Oscar said... again "Hi" I said letting images of Edward and Renesmée and the rest of my family fill my mind like a slide show "Um, Bella?" Oscar asked hesitantly for a moment snapping me out of my thoughts "Yes?" I asked cautiously but curiously "I never got to ask you earlier but... would you um... you know um... cheat on your... husband with me?" Oscar stuttered but as soon as cheat came out of his mouth I only saw red "Never in a million lifetimes!" I growled then the red all dissipated as I thought of an idea "I know what" I said happily "What?" Oscar asked perking up a tiny bit "First off, have you seen Penelope?" I asked as if it were a sudden thought "Uh... yeah I guess... she looks really pretty today" he answered with a slight blush 'Boo yeah! He likes her! This will be _so_ much easier now' I thought mentally bouncing in my seat "Okay then why don't you ask her out instead? I think she might like you... _a lot_" I suggested "I guess that could work... just I don't think she does like me I mean she barely looks twice in my direction" Oscar said with a really sad tone "Look I _know_ she likes you otherwise why would _she_ come to _me_ to help her get your attention and for you to ask her out" I stated "The only reason she is dressed up today is because she really wants to gain your attention so suck up your pride, dignity, competitivity whatever you want to call it and ask her out because I know for a fact that she will say yes" I said and pushed him slightly "Go sit beside _her_ and talk to her than ask her out!" I said pushing him again and he stood up and sat down beside Penelope who looked back at me with a smile and mouthed a thank-you to me before turning back to Oscar giving him her full attention and just then the teacher walked in and class began and I soaked up every single word, as well as writing it down.

* * *

**AN:/ Thanks for reading my story :) I hope you enjoyed it and don't forget to review :)**

**love ya all!**


	17. Clubbing and a new mate

Chapter 17. Clubbing and a new mate

Bella's P.O.V.

(7 months old)

It's been nearly 2 months. 2 months that Oscar has been leaving me alone and 2 months since Penelope got her man Oscar. I feel so happy for them, but sadly I have to pull Renesmée out of kindergarden because she's starting to grow even more and she's nearing the age 7 in looks so I guess my classes are going to use just like I wanted in a way, anyway back to the point, tonight the girls and I are going clubbing it's going rock! Of course Alice is doing hair and make-up but because Renesmée can't go I let her pick out the shoes to match the outfits I selected for us girls and I must say she has taste! She picked out for Alice a pair of Sandal Women Hells to match her Unique Dresses Naughty Club Dresses, for Rosalie a pair of Red Ankle Heels that matched her Red Slinky Clubbing Dress, for Jamie she got a pair of Pump Women which matched her Camo Halter Sexy Mini Dress (AN:/ Name Shortened), Renesmée got a pair of Alexander McQueen Strappy Sandal w/ Bone Heel in Hazelnut for Esme while I gave her a Ruched Detail Dress Club and lastly she picked out a pair Open Toe Pumps Women for me which matched my Club L Peplum Day Dress perfectly, "Here mummy, these shoes with these dresses" Renesmée advised putting the shoes with the corresponding hanging up dresses "Thank-you for helping me baby" I said kissing Renesmée's head "Your welcome mummy" Renesmée sung then skipped into her room and started playing tea party with all of her stuffed animals, which was a lot for a 7 month girl that looks 7 years old and has the an IQ of a really smart 10 year old, "Now I suggest we go hunting now than when we come back we get ready" Jamie suggested "I have to agree with Jam on this one" I said with a smile as I looked over to Jamie "Fine let's go but we have to make it quick" Alice sighed defeated when Rose nodded in agreement to Jamie's suggestion so we hid the shoes and dresses from searching boys and ran out of the house and into the forest where we started our hunt.

After 2 big bears, 4 mountain lions and a deer I ran home and took a shower while I waited for the girls to come back. After my shower I ran straight into Jamie's room which we decided would be our work area for getting ready so we hid the dresses in here. Just as I finished lying out the dresses and shoes, setting out the hair products and make-up and getting rid any creases in the dresses the girls walked in and we started getting dressed while chatting and laughing. By the time we were complete Rose had her hair in the same style it was when she dressed up as a bride, just for Royce, when she was a newborn, Alice had the natural Alice hair, spiky and pointing in every direction, but had a headband, Jamie had her hair curled then pinned out of her face making it reach the middle of her shoulder blades and Esme had her hair straightened so it was dead straight so it reached her waist while I had my hair in a high but tight ponytail and then was curled so it ended at the base of my neck and all of our make-up matched our dresses "Can I please have some make-up before you go?" Renesmée asked poking her head into the room "Sure baby girl... do you want me to do it for you?" I asked Renesmée as I picked her up and put her in the chair "Yes please mummy" Renesmée said nodding her head "Okay now shut your eyes and no peeking until I say you can" I said and Renesmée nodded as I picking up the foundation sponge and I started putting a tiniest bit darker colour than Renesmée's skin onto her face, I then got some salmon coloured eye-shadow and put it on lightly to Renesmée's eyelids then I put some mascara on her eyelashes than some eyeliner making her eyes pop then I put a smidge of blush on her cheeks so all that was left on her face was her lips so I put some pink lip stain followed by some raspberry flavoured lip gloss before going to her hair where I gave her a tiny side fringe and put the rest of her hair into a bun and pinning in into place with bobby pins and to complete her I put a purple headband with a pink butterfly sitting on a yellow and baby blue flower "You ready?" I asked putting my hands in front of her eyes, so she could only see my hands, as I walked her to the mirror "Yes mummy... can I _please_ see it now?" Renesmée asked moving her hands over mine to try and move them and I chuckled "Sure" I said dropping my hands and placing them onto her upper arms then squatting behind her resting my chin onto her left shoulder "I look _really_ pretty!" Renesmée gushed and I kissed her cheek and she turned to me her eyes going glassy "Thank-you mummy" Renesmée choked out "Oh baby it was my pleasure... Oh sweetie! Don't cry! You're going to ruin it" I giggled with Renesmée while she threw her arms around me "I won't mummy... I promise" Renesmée said and I pulled away holding her shoulders "Pinkie promise?" I asked holding up my pinkie and Renesmée giggled "Pinkie promise" Renesmée confirmed wrapping her pinkie around mine and everyone let out a soft 'Awww' and I jumped cause I didn't notice that everyone was in the room with us and I turned my head around and saw Edward staring at us with nothing but adoration, love, joy and pride while everyone else was cooing besides Jasper who had all these emotions but then I noticed Esme with a video recorder in her hand "Your taping this aren't you?" I asked the obvious and Esme giggled and nodded in response and I turned back to Renesmée who had a smile on her face and she kissed me before I lifted up her shirt and started planted raspberries on her now exposed tummy while she tried to pull her shirt down and get out of my grasp but I started tickling her instead. After a moment of me tickling Renesmée I let her breathe and I pulled down her shirt, kissed her forehead and whispered a good night into her ear before standing up and kissing Edward "I'll see later honey" I said as I pulled away "Don't go like that love... I'm already jealous" Edward whispered in my ear and I let a giggle escape my lips "I'll be back before you know it... just make sure Renesmée gets to bed in time okay?" I asked sternly "Yes love" Edward replied before kissing me again "Be good for daddy" I told Renesmée before bending to her height and whispering in her ear "and jump all over Uncle Emmett unless daddy tells you to stop" Renesmée giggled as I kissed her hair and walked out the front door and into Rosalie's red BMW M3 convertible where the girls where just waiting for me.

We arrived an exclusive club called _'Foxy Kitty'_ in 5 minutes thanks to Rosalie's extra maniac driving (AN:/ btw it's 9:35pm that they arrive at the club, may come handy later in the chapter)"Let's have fun" Alice squealed before skipping straight through the doors while the rest of us looked between us and followed hesitantly in the direction Alice just went. When we walked through the first thing that happened was an overwhelming smell of alcohol and cigarette's hit and engulfed us, when I got fairly used to the smell I looked for Alice who was at the bar ordering us 2 bottles of tequila and I rolled my eyes at her and walked through the dance floor and over to the bar "You do remember that it'll taste like crap to us right?" I asked Alice as I stood behind her "Surprisingly it taste _really_ good for human eating substances" Alice giggled picking up the bottles and shot glasses and we walked over to a vacant booth halfway between the dance floor and entrance and sat down all way in to let the girls sit with us "Let's drink as much as possible and try get drunk" Alice cheered filling the shot glasses then we grabbed a glass each raising them in the air like a toast "To getting drunk" I cheered and the girls giggled before we downed the shot. We kept drinking shots until we finished 4 bottles of tequila and that was when we started feeling a tad different, like a human taking a couple mouthfuls of alcohol, and that was when the guys thought we were drunk, because of 4 empty bottles tequila, and starting to hit on us and we'd show them our wedding rings then flip them off and as for Jamie she just slipped on a diamond ring under the table whenever a guy would come up to her and she didn't like him much. It was just after midnight when we saw a group of men around 19 with _gold_ eyes walking in our direction then the smell hit me like a ton of bricks as they stopped right at our booth smiling at us... _vampires!_

"Hello ladies" said a boy with reddish brown hair was mildly equipped in the muscle department, the same as the rest of the boys with him, was wearing a skin tight white tee with blue skinny jeans and a pair of converse and stood about 6 foot 3' and was flanked by 4 other boys wearing similar clothing but one had hazelnut brown hair cut much like Jacob's hair it was strangely funny, while one had jet black hair that was almost shaved like, on the sides of his head and the top of his head was shaggy like and the last one had russet coloured hair, same colour as Jacob's wolf, but his hair was sticking in every direction almost like Edward's does and lastly a blond boy with his hair almost like a Mohawk but without any shaved parts (AN:/ The 1 Direction boys just with this coloured hair... I tried to describe them as best as I could) "Hi boys" I greeted with a soft smile before peeking at Jamie out of the corner of my eye and I turned to Rose who was sitting beside me and cupped my hands around her ear "Look at Jam and tell me what you think... I think she likes something she sees" I whispered so only she could hear and when I pulled I erupted into giggles and Rose looked at me nodded while fighting back a smile but some giggles escaped her lips and I turned to Jamie who must know what we were talking about because she was playfully glaring at me "You're so mean and cruel to me" She whispered and ducked her head letting her hair cover her face "Don't be the human me" I giggled and looked over at the boys who looked utterly confused "Well what are your names?" I asked and the boys looked at me at the exact some time 'Creepy...' I thought but kept my face soft and welcoming "Well I'm Harry Eastwood," the boy with reddish blond hair replied pointing to himself "These are my brothers Zayn Eastwood," he pointed to the black haired vampire "Louis Eastwood," the hazelnut brown boy and as his name was said he put his thumbs underneath his suspenders and dragged them up and down with a really silly face on "The one and only" Louis said and Zayn rolled his eyes at him softly chuckling and I couldn't help but burst out laughing "Niall Eastwood" the blond haired boy saluted with two fingers "and Liam Eastwood" the russet haired boy Harry finished and the boys smiled and replied with a 'hi', 'nice to meet you' and 'G'day' "What about you lovely ladies?" Louis asked "Well my name is Bella Cullen these are my sisters Rosalie Hale and Alice Cullen" I said as I pointing to Rose who waved back with a smile and Alice, well Alice is Alice so she was naturally bouncing in her seat, "Where is Jasper when you need him?" I mumbled under my breath and Rosalie laughed in agreement "My mother Esme Cullen" I said pointing to Esme who shook their hands with a smile "And lastly Jamie Cullen my best friend/sister in a way" I said and Jamie slowly looked with a shy look on her face as she waved and if she could blush she would be redder than a tomato "Hale? If she's your sister shouldn't she have the same last name?" Niall asked "We're not biologically related but I married into the family and she's married to my brother-in-law but we are all 'adopted' as such" I answered for Rosalie "Does that make sense?" Esme asked "Sort of... what was all of your names when you were human?" Liam asked, by now we had moved over and let the boys sit down with us "Well My name is Isabella Marie Cullen since I married into the family but my name used to be Isabella Marie Swan, Alice was Mary Alice Brandon, Esme married Carlisle Cullen our father but before she was Esme Anne Platt Evenson, then Rosalie who was and is called Rosalie Lillian Hale lastly is Jamie but I don't know hers so she'll have to say" I answered with so much confidence I almost scarred myself but I did know Jamie I just wanted her talk to these boys she has taken a liking to "Bull-" Jamie started but I cut her off with a glare and I kick to the shin "Fine!" Jamie sighed "My name was Jamie Nichole Bobst but then I was changed and some stuff happened and I ran into Bella and they brought me in and I became a Cullen" Jamie said with a sad sigh at the end "You know what?" Alice said really soft and I could tell she would bust so I placed my fingers in my ears "What?" I asked cautiously "We should... go... DANCING!" Alice burst just as I predicted "Come on let's dance then go I really want to get back to Renesmée" I whined as Rosalie dragged me out of the booth "Yeah, yeah" Rosalie replied rolling her eyes at me "Hey this is the first time I brought her up" I argued folding my arms over my chest as I pouted "True but it doesn't mean you should start now" Rosalie replied and I sighed and walked out to the dance floor with her and we started grinding and dancing with Alice and it was probably the most fun I have ever had and Jamie ended up joining us and it was fun and I was shocked when Harry came and pulled Jamie away from our little group and they started grinding and dancing and stuff and I didn't realise I had stopped and soon the music was being changed to something softer and I looked at the dj booth and Esme was there smiling and when she caught my eye she winked and Rosalie, Alice Esme and I started chanting 'kiss' growing louder and louder until we were yelling and the whole bar had joined in with us and I watched as Harry slid his hands down her sides and around her back resting on her bum where he squeezed lightly then captured Jamie's lips in his and 1 thought went through my mind and that was 'Jamie has found her mate'.


	18. He's Back

Chapter 18. He's back

Bella's P.O.V.

(9 months old)

Ever since we met the brothers at the club we learned so much about them like when they were humans Harry was a lady's man but he didn't like anyone and that Zayn was a professional musician and that he loves reading, singing, playing instruments and composing songs. Louis is a total weirdo and gets on perfectly with Emmett as they are now partners in crime and try to pull as many pranks as they can, Niall... well Niall is and will be Niall and as for Liam he has a thing for copying famous people's hairstyles.

We were all playing a game of baseball as there was a storm. Since Renesmée was still too young and small to play with us and Jacob refused to leave her side they were sitting under the shade of a tree watching us play. I was on a team with Edward, Alice, Jamie, Harry, Emmett and the other team consisted of Louis, Carlisle, Liam, Niall, Jasper, Rosalie and as usual Esme was the referee. Zayn decided that he would just watch with Renesmée and Jacob. We had just finished the game and were joking and mucking around when Alice got a vision "What is it?" Jasper asked and Edward's eyes widened as he watched the vision "Honey… what is she seeing?" I asked Edward with a worried expression "He's coming… He's less than 10 minutes away" Edward said looking over at Jamie "No" was all she said heartbroken and I immediately ran over to Renesmée and sat in front of her and stared into her eyes but still listened "So what should we do?" Carlisle asked not wanting a fight "Who's coming? What is it?" Harry asked hugging Jamie protectively "Gabriel" I whispered and even the name sent shivers down my spine and back up.

...

We were in a clump in the middle of the field facing the direction that they were coming from and Jacob was with us and Renesmée was behind us so then they didn't know that she was here. They were just emerging when I heard a muffled scream from behind us and I quickly turned to find that Renesmée wasn't anywhere there and I turned around and saw a man handing Renesmée over to Gabriel "Give me my baby back" I roared and went to charge when Edward wrapped his arms around my waist and I saw a blonde vampire who dressed like a stripper but wasn't even pretty… or skinny enough to be wearing those type of clothes, anyway I saw her kiss Gabriel 'So that must be Bree-Anna' I thought and then she put one of her grimy hands on either side of Renesmée's face and I easily got out of Edward's grip and I soon had everyone holding me back but I was still struggling and snapping and biting and not even Jasper could calm me down despite his efforts. Bree-Anna turned around and looked me straight in the eyes before smirking and Renesmée touched her arm and Bree-Anna's eyes got glassy and I just glared at a smirking Gabriel and a glassy-eyed Bree-Anna. When Bree-Anna came out of whatever Renesmée was showing her she turned to Renesmée, shocked and I smiled when Renesmée stuck her tongue out at her. Everyone let me go one by one and cautiously but I held so tightly onto Edward's hand that I was scared it was going to be accidentally pulled off by me but I couldn't find it in myself to let go or loosen my grip.

"If you hurt her you are beyond dead" I growled out and I looked over Jacob to see he looked angry, sad and conflicted "Where's the fun in that?" Bree-Anna asked and her voice was like nails on a chalkboard "There's no fun in death if you're the one dying" I said "I was meaning in not hurting her… where's the fun in not hurting her?" Bree-Anna smirked "Lots" I growled "Really? Because… I don't see the fun in that" Bree-Anna said and I walked towards them a bit "If you know what's good for you… you'll let her go" I said and Jacob started storming towards them "Jake don't" I said but they all just looked at him and then listened to his heartbeat "Aw… you brought a human… how nice" Gabriel said and I growled showing my teeth "Let… her… go!" Jacob roared "Only if you give us Jamie" Gabriel said looking Jamie "No" Harry said crouching protectively in front of Jamie "Well I guess you all can say good-bye to this little girl… say good-bye to your parents little girl" Gabriel said taking one of Renesmée's hands and waving her hand in a good-bye gesture when Jacob growled out the loudest and most ferocious growl I have ever heard and went to charge at them and the vampires ran up to him ready to attack and they surrounded him… thinking he was just a really smelly human and then the last thing they expected happened, he phased into the russet wolf we all know.

Once the vampires got over their shock they started attacking when Gabriel and Bree-Anna found out that they didn't have a hope, they fled with Renesmée still in their arms and I ran as fast as I could, still being a newborn I caught up with them in no time and I tackled Bree-Anna to the ground as Gabriel was still holding Renesmée I pulled Bree-Anna's hair back so she was looking me in the eyes as I was sitting on her back and I could hear throat starting to rip and she yelled out in pain "Shut up and listen… If you ever mess with my family you will pay… you've already gone too far and you touched my daughter so you _will_ die, no question about it… but your death will be slow and painful" I growled and slowly started pulling her limb from with her head and when I was finished I noticed that Gabriel was watching with hurt and anger "You will pay for that" Gabriel roared and I glared and I looked at my crying baby in his arms and he grabbed my baby's chin and forced her to look at him and he positioned her head so he could rip it off with a flick off his wrist and I got my lighter out of my pocket "You do that and you can permanently lose your mate" I threatened and turned the lighter on and I watched the flame for a bit and then looked back at Gabriel and had a panicked look on his face "NO" he said I saw Rosalie sneak up behind him and he was too preoccupied with the flame getting closer to his mate's ripped up body.

Rosalie swiped Renesmée as fast as she could before running off and back out and to the field and he looked shocked for a second before it turned to anger and I turned the lighter off and put it away before jumping on Gabriel and he tried using his power but I stopped breathing and I continued attacking him until he suddenly grabbed my arm and pulled it off. I let go of a blood curdling scream at full volume and he staggered back covering his ears and I finished him off as quick as I could with one arm and a mouth.

I picked up all of the limbs in the one hand and put my arm in my mouth and then ran back to the field and I was close to the middle, where they had made a fire, and I then the body part fell out of my hand and knocked my arm out of my mouth and I heard everyone gasp and run over to me and Renesmée jumped up onto me and started kissing the place where my arm was ripped off and I kissed her forehead and put her down and Jacob picked her up and took her away for a bit and Edward came up to and he looked like he would be crying if he could "I'm sorry" I said "Don't be sorry, you got our daughter back, killed those monsters and I couldn't be prouder of you" Edward said nuzzling my neck "Besides I should be the one apologizing" Edward mumbled into my neck "Why?" I asked "Because I didn't follow to help you! I unintentionally let them get the jump on me" Edward said I ran my hand through his hair and I gently pulled his head back so I could look at his face "Help me find my arm?" I asked and he chuckled and nodded and started looking through the body parts for my arm.

Once we found _my_ arm Edward helped me put it back on. I held it where it's supposed to go and he licked the joint to use his venom to repair it. Once it was attached I moved it and stretched it out a bit to 'warm it up' a bit "How is it love?" Edward asked "Just a little tingly but other than that I'm fine" I said kissing his cheek before walking over to Rosalie "Thanks Rose" I said getting teary-eyed and I flung my arms around her and hugged her as tight as I could and she me "It was my pleasure… no-one messes with my family and gets away with it" Rosalie said "I love you sis" I said pressing my face into her neck and she stroked my hair "I love you too Bella" Rosalie said and we just stood like that for about 5 minutes.

**AN:/ I know this chapter is short but I didn't know how to continue. I think that in 1-3 chapters after this chapter will be the end of this story. Thanks for the support and I really hope you all enjoyed my story. I'm**


	19. Our BIG Family

**AN:/ A Quick Authors note… I just want to thank everyone who reviewed and followed and favourite my story! I don't think I would've finished this story if I hadn't had all the people reading, following and reviewing (I probably would've deleted the story) so yeah! Thank you again but now I'll let you get back to the story.**

Chapter 19. Our BIG Family

Bella's P.O.V.

(9 months old)

Once I pulled away from Rosalie's embrace I got hugged by the rest of my family and Jacob also went as far as to give me a kiss on the cheek and I went straight to Renesmée and hugged her tightly and kissed everywhere on her face not leaving a single spot unkissed. We all went back to the house and just relaxed putting the day behind us and Harry and Jamie went straight to their rooms and made love and afterwards Harry whispered a proposal in her ear and she screamed and started repeating the word 'Yes' over and over again. We all said our congratulations from where we were and not long after Edward, Renesmée and I went out for a run. We stopped when we reached Edward's and mine meadow and Renesmée immediately ran over to the biggest tree and carved something into it as Edward and I watched out for her with Edward's arm secure around my waist and my arm around his and I looked up at him and he looked down at me and I smiled at him and he returned it with the crooked smile that he knows I love before kissing me on the lips and we smiled at each other and looked down at Renesmée (who had just grown a bit more physically), and she pulled us over to the tree that she drew a carving in.

I'm sure had I been human I would've bawled my eyes out at what Renesmée had carved. She had written '_Edward+Bella=Renesmée=TRUE FAMILY!_' all in a giant love heart. I dry sobbed as I clung onto my baby girl and she hugged me back tighter and Edward wrapped us both up in his arms "I love you mummy" Renesmée said softly snuggling further into our embrace "I love you daddy" Renesmée said in the same tone and we hugged her tighter as Edward replied "We love you to Renesmée… you are our universe" Edward said and I realised that I couldn't have put it any better myself. We had saved Jamie AND Renesmée as well as the rest of our family and we had only grown stronger because of it, I couldn't have asked for a better family nor a better life. I would love these guys even after I am officially dead.

_92 years later…_

The Volturi had visited a couple of years after the fight and Renesmée was fully grown now, she looked 22 and she hadn't changed physically since the age of 8, she and Jacob had gotten married after her 20th nearly 21st birthday, thank goodness! They had triplets a few years later making Edward and I grandparents… in order of birth was Daniel followed closely by Felicia but she likes to be called Feli then last was cute little Kaliska. Daniel could phase but only for a maximum of 3 hours and had very few vampire characteristics, like his wolf speed was increased further and as was his hearing and sight, he had gorgeous sparkling emerald green eyes and all of the children had a slight glow to their skin and when they went into the sun the glow became very slightly more noticeable, Daniel had russet coloured hair just like his father's wolf's fur, Felicia had the lightest brown eyes I had ever seen in my entire existence. She also had a more red tinge to her light brown hair she also had more vampire than wolf in her, she was insanely beautiful so Daniel, Jacob AND Emmett combined had a bit of trouble keeping the boys away, she had the power to manipulate peoples thoughts and she was also the most… mentally challenged, what? It's not like I'm going to call my own granddaughter stupid! And now moving on to Kaliska… she had bright emerald/dark brown eyes, unusual combination I know but it's incredibly beautiful, she also had an equal amount of wolf as vampire, she had the power freeze time and let only herself move alone or move with one other person, she was also the fastest out of all of them, she was a bit of a daddy's girl whereas Felicia was a mummy's girl and Daniel was… well Daniel, very independent… he was more of an Emmett's boy.

Daniel had imprinted when he was 17, he imprinted to an Amber Claybourne who was in his every class and he had made it his mission to sit beside her in every class, we had all laughed at him. Next to go was Kaliska who fell in love then imprinted with Danny Clearwater, Seth's one and only child, when she was 16. Felicia had met her mate/imprint Brad Hadumar when she quite literary ran into him when at the mall with Alice when she was 19. They all kids and they were all so cute and beautiful now our family is really, _REALLY_ big. We have Esme, Carlisle, Rosalie, Emmett, Alice, Jasper, Edward, myself, Jamie, Harry, Zayn, Louis, Liam, Niall, Renesmée, Jacob, Daniel, Felicia, Kaliska, Amber, Danny, Brad, Damien, Hunter, Kerry, Daisy, Ashley, Fern and Cory. Felicia's boys Damien and Hunter were just complete trouble makers. Damien turned out to be gay and he is in a relationship with Craig Williams and Hunter was in a relationship with Hazel Greenwood. Daniel's girls Kerry and Daisy are 100% girly-girls and gossipers and love boy's attention and dressing to… impress… the boys and Daniel _really_ doesn't like that, I found it a bit funny. Daniel's only other daughter, Fern is a quiet, kind soul… she reminded me a lot of my human self but with her nose in a book more than I did and she didn't speak a lot either but she had quite a the tongue when needed and she wasn't afraid of anything except a broken heart so she was single and liked it like that. Kaliska's kids Ashley and Cory are fraternal twins and always finished each other's sentences but Ashley loved cosplaying whereas Cory loved playing sports such as soccer, basketball, baseball and many more. Ashley had met her mate when at a cosplay convention, his name is Bryant Elvery. Cory had met his imprint when he was playing soccer with some of his friends on the reservation when he did mid-air scissor kick and the ball missed the net and hit a girl in the head and he ran over to help her and he looked into her eyes and bam… he had found his imprint and found out shortly after that her name was Monique Easton.

We were now the perfect, big family and I get to spend eternity with my children and parents and siblings, going to school, meeting new people, being pestered by Aro and the Volturi to join their guard but every time we refuse. We were perfectly happy with our lives right now and we wouldn't dare change it and we are rarely disturbed and not many people dare mess with us because we are a _really_ big family and we are all really close. I looked at Renesmée's carving touching it gently and smiled remembering my life and I felt, I looked behind me at my family smiling at each other and laughing and I smiled. This was our perfectly big family and it was complete and everyone is happy and this is how it's going to be forever, the best people in the world are all in the one family and I couldn't change anything even if I tried. Forever.

**AN:/ So that was the last chapter and I hope you liked my story… I'm working on my next story and it's called 'Kidnapped for Love' here's the summary for it if you would like… it's A LOT better than this story I **_**promise**_**! Anyway here's the summary:**

**Bella remembers the reason why she now lives with her Grandma Swan from when she was 4, but when she dies Bella goes home but instead of moving on she gets kidnapped... ON THE SAME DAY! She finds out secrets and the only answer she gets to why her is 'For Love, helping you find your soul mate' only she doesn't want it. Will her feelings change in time? Or will she still try to supress her feelings and lock everyone out?**

**Thank-you for reading my story… till next time  
Mrs. Michaela Cullen xoxo**


End file.
